Return
by Stolen Cookie the Phone Writer
Summary: A new evil has come, one that can't be defeated by just anyone, but Genesis is going to try. Sequel to Innocence.
1. Awaken

-1Disclaimer: How I hate them. I don't own any of the FF7 characters….

The story begins towards the end of Dirge of Cerberus. I was going to do the sequel in FF7, but the storyline was too complicated, and long. Plus, I haven't played the game in years. So, basically, Artemis has been traveling the planet for a long time, until Deep Ground showed up. Somehow this in in the same time line as True Wolf and Wolf Blood. So basically, you might need to read those too. There is going to be some Cloud/Tifa bits in this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis had wandered her way back to Midgar, or at least the ruins of Midgar. She had found herself walking the streets of a town called Edge. Her heeled knee high combat boots echoed on the sidewalk. There was no one here. Luckily, she had a hooded cloak on so the DGS couldn't see her. For all she knew, Deep Ground was looking for her. She knew their story, and what they were trying to do. She had turned her back on the world once, she wasn't going to do it again.

"You!" a soldier spotted her. "Your not supposed to be here. Leave the area at once." She looked at the DG soldier in front of her and smirked. She pulled out a red and silver object, pressing a button on it, it quickly took shape. It was a bow, much like the blue one she had. She quickly pulled back her hood revealing her face. She didn't age at all. Even though her real age was around thirty.

"You can radio in and tell them that Artemis has returned." She had an arrow pointed at the young soldier. She knew what she was doing. It would take her right to the person she was looking for. "Do it. Tell them to come and get me." She wasn't playing games, she had the drawstring pulled back and arrow ready to go. Yet the soldier thought it was a trap. "I will kill you if you don't tell them."

"No need to shoot Artemis. We already know you're here." She knew that thick accent. Rosso. She turned around and pointed the arrow at the red headed Tsviet. "Don't worry, we can't harm you." Artemis raised an eyebrow. "We were told you could help with Weiss."

"Oh yeah, and how would I be able to help him, Rosso?" The other woman smirked. Artemis had a run in with the Tsviet's a long time ago. She knew what they were. They could've worshiped Genesis, for he was the first to ever have the 'G' substance, or so they called it. They even could have worshiped her, because she carried his child in her womb for nine months. According to them, she was a goddess.

"There is much you can do for us, Innocent one." Artemis lowered her bow, knowing this was one step closer to finding Genesis. "Much to do." The brown haired woman sighed, looking at her feet.

"I except your invitation then." Rosso smirked. "Show me the way."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis entered the room where Rosso had lead her to. There was Weiss, sitting on what looked like a throne made of concrete. Wires and other various things were hooked up to him. She walked up to him, kneeling down she placed her bow on the floor. She reached up and placed her hands on either side of his head.

"Okay Weiss, I need you to tell me where Genesis is." She said to the unconscious man in front of her. She closed her eyes and tried to look in his mind, but couldn't. It was like something was blocking her, or someone. She couldn't touch him. She tried again, getting the same result. Weiss, wasn't in there at all, someone else was.

"Sister!" Artemis turned her head around to see Nero. "You have come to see me." Nero had addressed her as 'Sister' ever since her first run in with Deep Ground years back.

"No I haven't Nero. I came to find Genesis." He looked sad that she didn't come just to see him. In his heart she knew he was still a child, even though the only family he had was supposedly the Tsviets. He called Weiss his brother, and did everything he could to help his 'brother' "Cheer up though, you will have much fun in the days to come I'm sure."

"True, Sister. Very true." He turned around, leaving Artemis to do what she needed to do. She would have to go against Deep Ground, and they couldn't stop her.

She was ready to give up though, knowing she could made her stress even more to find what she was looking for. Artemis picked up her bow, folding it up, and left the room. She walked down the long corridor till she came to an exit. Stepping into the daylight, she closed her eyes, letting her eyes get use to the light. Out from her back came two silvery wings, one on each shoulder. She stretched them out then took off into the blue sky at dangerous speed. Silver feathers floated down to the ground, some of them let the wind catch them, blowing them in different directions. There was a battle coming, and it wouldn't be long before things got interesting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cloud Strife stood just a few miles outside of the ruins of Midgar, he was getting the convoy ready. Everyone was there, waiting for him to give orders on what to do. All he had to do was wait for news. And the news he was waiting for came in the form of Artemis. He watched as the landed a few feet in front of him, folding her wings back as they started to disappear.

"What did they ask you to do?" Cloud wanted to know what was going on with DG. She shook her head.

"They wanted me to help Weiss, but I couldn't get through to him, something or someone was keeping him in and keeping me out." She said as Tifa came up beside the blond headed man.

"So, you couldn't get the information you needed?" the dark haired woman asked. Artemis simply nodded. "I hope you can find what your looking for soon." Artemis looked at her friend, the first person she ever met outside of Shinra. She had stumbled into the young woman's bar, looking for an excuse to leave. This was after her daughter's murder, and she wanted to indulge in something that wasn't so innocent. After passing out, she woke up in a room upstairs from the bar, Tifa gladly took care of the fallen woman. They had been friends ever since.

"I do too." Artemis looked at her feet then she looked back up. "Deep Ground is gathering armies outside of their base. Just like you said, Cloud. Still, I hope Cid pulls through for us." Cloud nodded. "Shelke was right about one thing, they are bringing OMEGA to life. It's not going to be pretty."

"What about Vincent? Where does he fit into this?" Artemis knew what Vincent's personal vendetta was in this, but she would leave it up to him to explain it to everyone. She could not go against him, and it wasn't her business to tell. She had her own vendetta to settle, but it wasn't with Deep Ground, it was with Sephiroth and Shinra. Even though Sephiroth was supposedly dead, she wasn't satisfied, because it wasn't her that killed him. It was the blond man in front of her that did it. This is why she was going to help AVALANCHE, because they had killed Sephiroth and put an end to Shinra.

"Vincent, has his own reasons, and they are only for him to tell you. As for what he has to do, I'm not exactly sure myself, but he may be able to get Weiss to wake up." Artemis turned her glowing crystal eyes towards the ruins of Midgar, where Deep Ground was getting their troops in order outside. "We may need to get going soon. I'll get a hold of Cid." Artemis turned her eyes back to the blond, who nodded. "After that, I'm going back to their base, and wait for Vincent." They went their separate ways, Artemis going to the nearest radio she could find, and getting a hold of Cid. He had pulled through and was on his way with a whole squadron of airships.

Once again, Artemis took to the air, soaring above the ruins of Midgar. Landing in the same place she came from a little over an hour ago. Walking down the corridor that lead to Weiss she ran into Nero again. He just nodded to her and kept walking. She didn't know what he was up to, but she could tell something was amiss. She continued walking though, making it to where Weiss was. She felt a little sorry for him, then again, she knew what the man was capable of. She found herself putting her hands on either side of his head again, trying to break through to him. She still couldn't get to him.

"Wake the hell up Weiss!" She was angry, she had been trying for at least an hour. She was about to kick him, to see if any pain would wake him. Before she could do so, someone hit her on the back of the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Sorry little sister, we can't have you wasting time on him." Who ever knocked her out moved her aside, so that she couldn't be hurt. "He'll be awake in no time. We just have to give Mr. Valentine some clarity, Nero will take care of that." The person was a man, with brown hair and glowing blue eyes. He was dressed similar to Deep Ground soldiers. As he walked away from Artemis he felt like the air was being squeezed out of his lungs, it was Artemis. Her subconscious state took over and her mind did things when she couldn't control it. He quickly tried running away. Succeeding, he ran down the corridors, joining what was left of the battle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis didn't know how long she was out, but when she came to, Vincent was fighting with Weiss. Yet, this wasn't Weiss, he was someone else. There was another voice, a voice that she knew. Hojo. She hated Hojo, but she was more concerned with Vincent. Looking around the room, her eyes landed on the fallen form of Nero. She couldn't sense him anymore, was he dead?

"Artemis the Innocent is finally awoken!" Hojo's voice rang out. "Where is your lover?" She grabbed her bow and unfolded it, drawing a silver feathered arrow, she drew it back. She aimed it at Hojo. "Touchy subject huh? Are you still getting over the murder of your daughter?" How did he know about that? She was kept a secret from him.

"Shut it you bastard!" She let the arrow go, only to be cut in half by the weapons of Weiss. "Let go of Weiss!" She glared at the hologram of Hojo.

"Why would you need this fool? Let me guess, he would know where your lover is?" She got defensive again, her glowing eyes started to form into slits. He was making her angry.

"ARTEMIS!" She snapped out of it looking at Vincent. "Get out of here!" She didn't even as much as disobey, she folded up her bow and started running back the way she came. As soon as she made it outside she let her wings fly her out of there to warn everyone.

She flew over the ruins of Midgar, taking in the battle that was raging on below her. She had to find Cloud. Something was about to happen and she needed to get them out of there. She couldn't find anyone, so she tried searching for life force. Cloud was on the other side of the ruins, fighting against ten DGS.

"_Artemis." _She knew that voice. She felt her head start hurting real bad, excruciating pain shot through her head. She let out a cry, as memories flew through her head, then everything went dark.

The unconscious woman was falling to what seemed like her death, but instead, she fell through a weak part in the ground to an underground cavern. Laying there in the water, she had no idea of the man standing over her.

"Little sister, you are so much trouble." The man picked her up and unfolded his right shouldered silver wing. "He won't like it that you're here, this is where he'll come back. That is if Vincent Valentine does his job." He took off into the sky with Artemis in his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cloud and the others watched as Vincent fought Omega, taking it head on as it ascended. There was a huge explosion in the air as Chaos collided with Omega, then all was quiet as the brightness of the explosion faded into the black abyss of space, leaving no sign of Vincent.

"We did it!" Yuffie exclaimed jumping around. "I can't believe it!" Cloud came up behind Tifa wrapping his arms around her waist. He put his head on her shoulder.

"Hopefully, this will be the last battle." He said into her ear, closing his eyes. "It would mean that we can finally have time to ourselves." She put her hands over his and leaned into him.

"Yeah, and in six months time, your going to have your hands full." He lifted his head off of her shoulder then looked at her confused. "I'm not joking, that's why I didn't fight much." Still not understanding what was going on, he turned her around by her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" He was really that dense. She hit him on the side of his head, trying to knock some sense into him, but knowing him he wouldn't understand unless you told him directly. She rolled her eyes.

"Hello Strife! I'm pregnant." Everyone turned around when they heard a body hit the ground.

"What's up with Spike?" Tifa shrugged. Barret looked at her.

"I don't know. Tired maybe? Or he could have found out that he's going to be a father. One of the two." Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay, someone get a stretcher." She put her hands on her hip noticing no one was moving. "Lets go! Come on! I don't have all day!" After carrying the leader of AVALANCHE away on a stretcher they noticed they were missing a person.

"Hey guys, has anyone heard or seen Artemis?" Yuffie asked, noticing her friend wasn't there to celebrate. They all shook their heads, except for Cloud and Tifa, because he was recovering from the news he had just received and she was with him.

"Maybe she found what she was looking for. We can only hope." Reeve said looking up into the starry sky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All was silent in the cavern where Artemis had been earlier, only now, the seemingly lifeless body of Weiss lay there. His two gun sabers next to him, and the moonlight reflected off the water. A man stepped out of the shadows after an combustion of air and water exploded. He walked across the water leading to the small island where Weiss lay. It felt good to be back after nearly a decade trapped and sealed by Minerva. The fresh air had been welcomed into his lungs, he now knew what it felt like to be asleep for part of your life.

He looked down at the body of Weiss, knowing that the man wasn't indeed dead, he was unconscious. It was by this man's life that his was saved a long time ago, and now his freedom was granted back to him on one condition, he rid the planet of the last remnants of Jenova. Only sparing a select few. The man gathered up Weiss in his arms and looked up at the moon.

"Not yet time for slumber, we still have much work to do." He turned his auburn haired head to look the way he was facing, his eyes taking on an eerie glow. "My brother." A wing formed from his left shoulder bearing black feathers, and then he took to the sky, with black feathers falling around.

Genesis Rhapsodos, had returned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, it was short, but that's how the first chapter is supposed to be. This one pretty much dealt with the defeat of Deep Ground, and you got a look at how Cloud found out that Tifa was pregnant, which goes into True Wolf. So, it's like a prequel in a sequel of another story that has nothing to do with that story. Did that make any sense? To me it did, but it could be from lack of sleep. As for Genesis, pftt, he's not a bad guy, well, he may start out bad in this one, but after he gets back with Artemis, if she wants him back, he'll be an okay guy.

Honestly, I have no idea what I'm going to write next.

Please Review!

Michiyo


	2. Regret

-1AN: I have no idea who the silver winged man is, it's all Jamie's idea about him. So I won't find out till you find out. He has something to do with Artemis though, like since this man seems to call her 'little sister'.

In this fic, Jamie suggested that I torture Weiss. I told him to come up with ways to do so. He did. evil laugh

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Genesis landed in the Forgotten City, Weiss still in his arms, it seemed like a good place to hide for the time being. He set the unconscious man down, leaning him against a luminescent tree. He looked down at his 'brother' then turned away, walking towards the water. He sat down, leaning against a tree that was close to the waters edge, he felt tired. He wasn't though. He began to think and go through his memories, thinking back to when he first met Artemis. He didn't know if she was even alive now.

While he was in the other world, he thought about her. He had hoped that she had moved on, getting married, having more children. He didn't know though. He thought he would be trapped in that dark void forever, the whole time, thinking on all the horrible things he did for the family he lost. He still felt regret, for all the people he had destroyed, he took them away from their families. While he suffered with the burden of guilt, yet it didn't affect him till he was sealed. Minerva knew, that he needed to atone for what he did. Yet, the only face he didn't wish to remember, was the sweet face of Selene.

She had been only four, and the details of her death where told to him by a tormenting spirit in the void where he was sealed. It had drove him to madness. The little girl had thought it was him, only to be killed by his rival. The loss of his only daughter, drove him into committing even more acts of evil, by falling into the hands of Deep Ground. He was practically worshiped by them, even though he knew he wasn't a god, he was a monster. So, Minerva sealed him away, to keep him from doing more acts of evil.

Even Weiss didn't know what happened to Genesis.

Closing his eyes, Genesis remembered the times when he was with Artemis. When he still knew her to be innocent. When she didn't know what fear was, only happiness, and love. He wanted it all back, but he didn't know how to get it back. All he had now, was memories.

"I thought I wasn't going to ever see the stars again." He looked through the branches of the trees, seeing the stars.

"You thought you weren't going to see the stars? I thought I wasn't going to wake up." Genesis heard Weiss walk up from his right. "It's good to see your young again." The auburn headed man just continued to look at the stars.

"Young? I can't age anymore. I can't even die." Weiss just walked to the waters edge and splashed the crystal clear water on his face. "Your very lucky that I came back. I could've left you to rot, but sadly, I need your help." Weiss looked at Genesis.

"With what?" Genesis stood, walking over to look into the water, seeing his reflection.

"I will tell you soon enough." He looked up at the moon. "I'm not even sure how to go about it." Sighing, he walked away from Weiss, going deeper into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Weiss yelled. Genesis didn't even bother to look back.

"I'm going think. Don't follow me." He continued walking, leaving his 'brother' behind, to think. Weiss was practically a kid again. What ever happened to him, reverted his mind back to a teenager. His attitude said that. Genesis, really didn't know how to deal with teenagers, so he would just leave the other man by himself. He wasn't in a good mood.

The auburn haired man walked silently through the trees, contemplating his next move. He stopped and stood in the silence, only hearing a few chirps from a cricket nearby. He felt a breeze go though his hair, sighing he sat down and leaned against a tree. Out of the black sky, a silver feather floated down landing on the ground next to him. He picked it up, examining it.

"Show yourself." He sensed the presence of someone who had thought to be dead. At least he was dead, before he joined SOLDIER.

"My you are talented." A man with a silver wing coming from his right shoulder stepped out from behind a tree. Brown hair that went to his shoulders, blue eyes that contained Mako, and young. The man was supposed to be dead, and would be at least forty five years old, if he were alive. "I would have thought so, for you are supposedly the all mighty Genesis Rhapsodos." He smirked. Genesis didn't even flinch when the man said that.

"Care to tell me exactly why you're here, Orion?" Orion as the man was called, walked up to where Genesis sat, leaning against the tree. He looked down at the auburn haired man, smirking wickedly.

"To bring about the end of this planet, by finishing the will of Mother. She has found me, and so since my dear brother was killed twice by Cloud Strife, I'm going to carry out what he started." So, this is why Minerva let Genesis come back. Yet all he could do was smirk at the sadistic man in front of him. "And, with my little sister to help me get a child, even though I could've used the one she bore a long time ago. I will have my revenge on this world, taking it to the stars." Genesis looked at him confused.

"Little sister?" Orion just smirked. Genesis actually didn't think that his beloved was alive. This was going to be entertaining.

"A woman who goes by the name of Artemis, the Innocent." So, she was alive after all. Hearing this Genesis became enraged. "The mother of your murdered daughter, the innocence that kept you from being like my dear brother." He had heard enough. Taking his sword he pushed himself off the ground with blinding speed, catching Orion by the throat and pinning him against a tree. His glowing eyes, were now enraged, showing a slight amber glow to them.

"Where is Artemis?" He said calmly, but the rage never left his eyes. Orion just laughed, then was cut off when Genesis pressed tighter on his throat. "I'm warning you. You've never dealt with me before. Now, tell me where she is." With a confident smirk on his face Orion gave in.

"She isn't far, just beyond that glade over there." He pointed to a spot where the trees parted. Then Orion played a dirty trick. He pulled his feet up, then kicked Genesis in the stomach, sending him flying back into another glowing tree. Then he took to the sky. Hopefully, his plan would work.

Genesis slowly recovered from the blow he was just given, taking a few breaths and letting his body get over the shock. It was nothing compared to having a sword thrust though you, three times. He brushed his shoulders off, straitening his red coat, he walked in the direction that Orion pointed to.

When he came to a small clearing in the forest, he noticed a body on the ground. Thinking the worse he ran to it, only discovering that it was indeed Artemis. Two silver wings spread out, her waist length hair lose and about her head like a halo, and she was unconscious. He was standing over her, just looking down. She hadn't aged at all, the only thing that told him it was her, was the silver 'G' cleft necklace he left her the day he left. Her outfit is what he wouldn't call her though, with a short long sleeved top that showed her toned stomach, and tight black pants. Still, she was beautiful. He noticed a faint scar just below her naval, going across her stomach. It was the only proof that she had a child once.

Genesis knelt down next to her, taking his hand and running it across the scar, his mind swirling with memories. He pushed them aside though, carefully picking Artemis up, trying not to damage her wings. He didn't know about her wings, he would ask her how she had gotten them when she woke up. For now, he gathered her in his arms like she was a bride, then he took to the sky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Weiss sat near the water, watching a raccoon on the other side of the small lake washing it's food. He wasn't happy, in fact, he was bored beyond all measure. So, picking up a nearby stick, he walked over to the other side. Hopefully, he could mess with the poor creature, since he was bored. The fun was short lived though, when a bigger raccoon came out from the bushes. Weiss stopped what he was doing when the bigger creature hissed at him with red eyes. He did the wise thing and dropped the stick, only to be tackled by another raccoon, this one being slightly bigger than the other two. It bit his head and Weiss howled in pain.

"That's it!" He got mad enough to the point where he grabbed the raccoon, tossing it into the water. "That'll teach you." He turned when he heard someone clear their throat. It was Genesis.

"What are you doing?" Weiss just stood there, then shrugged, taking the advantage of saying nothing at all. "Never mind, I really don't want to know." The raccoon bitten man just sighed, he was hoping that Genesis wouldn't press the matter. It was a little embarrassing. It was then, that Weiss had noticed the winged woman in Genesis' arms.

"Artemis?" Genesis nodded, saying nothing. Weiss decided to take that time to go wondering off on his own, but not really going to far. The raccoons probably wanted to eat him now.

Genesis gently put Artemis down in a patch of soft grass, watching as her wings began to fade away. His left shouldered wing did the same as he went and sat down beside her, leaning his back against yet another tree, that was near her head. He gently lifted her head placing it in his lap. He ran his now gloveless fingers through her hair while looking up at the sky. He thought he would never see her again. She was pale, paler that she had ever been. It was as if she had lost her innocence long ago, when he couldn't face her. Now, he felt he could, knowing she had gone through enough pain caused by him. He was given a second chance to make things better. Knowing this, he could love her more.

"I regret everything I have done in the past, but now, I feel that it can all be erased. Just knowing you are still alive, still here, and now I can be forgiven." He looked down at her, taking the chance to touch her face, running his fingers across her smooth skin. For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace, he felt calm. This is where he found himself remembering one of the first times he felt this way.

_Artemis was curled up in a ball asleep on the couch, with a fluffy white blanket over her fragile body. He knew what he was going to do in the next few years would hurt her, even if it caused him to accomplish his own goals. He wouldn't let her get caught in the cross hairs. Hopefully, Hollander was right about the time he had. Three years till his degeneration was in it's final stages. It would give him time to teach her the things she needed to know. He gently picked her up bridal style and took her to her room where he put her in her bed, taking the covers out from under her, tucking her in. He was about to leave her room when he felt something grab his wrist. He turned to look at what was keeping him from leaving. _

"_Can you stay with me tonight?" He went over to her and sat down on the floor next to her bed. He held her hand. "I meant up here in the bed." She mumbled. He knew she couldn't see that he was smiling. He got up and got in the bed on the other side of her. _

"_Is this better?" He pulled her closer to him, she was running a fever, and she was shivering. She had her back to him, but still got as close to his warmth as possible. _

"_Hmm." she mumbled. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her on the top of her head. _

"_You are my light, my soul, my guide." He said to her. "You are what's left of the innocence in the world." He closed his eyes and started to hum a song he use to play along time ago. "Don't ever give up on me, even if I change for the worse." He didn't know that she could hear him. She smiled in the dark. _

He had relived all of his memories in the void, this one being one of the better ones. Genesis was particularly fond of this one, because he had seen it from another persons point of view, and not only that. He was fond of that one, because it was a promise he had made, and she had promised to follow it as well.

"I should have been with you. I should have never left." He was still starring at Artemis. Just feeling her beneath his fingertips, to know that she was there. "I'm sorry. I should have dealt with Sephiroth after Angeal told me of Selene's murder, but no. I was to interested in other things. I knew you needed me, but I couldn't face you, knowing that I could taint your innocence. It was already tainted though, with our daughter's blood. My blood." He ran across another memory, thinking of his daughter. It was the night of her fourth birthday.

_Selene had been asleep for an hour, but he had been sitting outside of her window ever since Artemis tucked her into her bed. He held a small box in his hand, it was a present for Selene. He didn't have the time to give it to her himself, but he could still put it next to her bed on the nightstand. He had known that his daughter was very tired, or else she would still be awake. _

_Opening the window he snuck in, going over to the little girls nightstand, and placing the box on it. He then took a black feather from his wing, with a tiny amount of pain, and put it on top of the rectangular box. She would know who it was from. He then leaned down and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, then he took her mangled covers that were falling on the floor, putting them over her. He loved his daughter as any father would, whether he was called monster or not. He took another chance to look at the gift. Taking it off the nightstand, he opened it to look at the small silver bracelet with a small feather charm on it. It was perfect. He closed the box, putting it back on the nightstand _

It was the only memory where he really showed the world his softer side. He had known that ever since Selene had gotten the bracelet, she wore it everywhere. It was her way of letting him know that she loved him, monster or not. He loved her just the same, and even though she was gone, he still loved her.

If Sephiroth was still alive, he would take pleasure in killing the silver haired man over and over again. Sephiroth was dead though, according to what Minerva had told him, still he had come back twice. Hopefully, the bastard would come back again, this time it would be Genesis to send him back to where he belonged. No parent should have to outlive their child, Artemis knew this, she was the one who was there. She was the one covered in Selene's blood, crying out and screaming. He knew she had been through it, and he swore that he would make the last bits of Jenova disappear from the planet. Orion would be the first to go.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis didn't know where she was, she knew she was asleep, but she couldn't wake up. She stood in the middle of a empty space, white all around her. She just stood there, memories going through her head. The voice she heard before blacking out, it was Genesis. She knew he was somewhere, but where.

"Don't worry Mommy, he's closer than you think." Artemis turned around, and there in front of her was her daughter. She was speechless. "Do you forgive me for running off?" Tears seemed to run down her cheek.

"I do, I do." The little girl smiled. Artemis could feel herself crying.

"You know Artemis, she was the first person I saw when I got here." It was Angeal, he had appeared behind Selene. "She welcomes everyone." Artemis didn't know how much more she could take.

"Don't be sad, we can't be together yet, it's just a dream. Still, it's the only way I can see you." Selene smiled and Angeal grinned. "I love you Mommy, tell Daddy I love him too." It was then she was thrust back into darkness, only realizing she could hear the sounds of someone breathing, and touching her face. Then hands ran through her hair, and she felt the all to familiar presence of the one she loves.

Opening her eyes, she saw him, he was starring up at the starry sky. His back was against a tree, her head in his lap, and his auburn hair swayed in the slight breeze. She let out the breath she was holding, it caught his attention, and he looked down at her. His glowing blue eyes meeting hers, for a moment her eyes began to water. She reached up with her right hand, putting it on his face, to make sure that he was real.

"You're real." He gave a slight smile, closing his eyes as he leaned into her hand.

"I'm real. I'm here." She let the tears forming in her eyes roll down the sides of her face. "I'm not leaving you, ever again." She took her hand away from his face, and turned on her side pushing herself up into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around him. She cried into his chest.

"Where did you go?" Genesis didn't want to tell her his story just yet, he needed her to calm down first. He just let her cry as he wrapped his arms around her. "Why did you leave? Why didn't you come to me when Selene was murdered? Why?" She continued crying.

"I will tell you, but for now, I need you." He put his fingers under her chin, lifting her head up to meet his eyes. He began to kiss her tears away. He traced his hand over the scar on her stomach, while making his way to her lips. Artemis was immersed in passion, she loved this man, and she would be damned if she would lose him again.

Genesis began to take off her cloak, letting it fall off her shoulders, as they kissed. She had her arms around his neck, he began to lay down bringing her with him to the ground, her legs over his as he was on his side. His hands running through her hair, kissing her, trailing down her neck. Soon, they were in each others embrace, the only thing covering them, was her cloak and his red coat. She was asleep in his arms, while he gazed at the stars.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Weiss was lost, he didn't know where he was, he promised himself he wouldn't stray to far. Sadly, the raccoons had been stalking him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

clears throat Okay, so, this was much harder to do than I thought. The torturing of Weiss has commenced, thanks to Jamie and his raccoons. hands over cake to Jamie it livens things up a bit I think. I mean, a good story can't be too dramatic, am I right? As for the man with the silver wing, he has been revealed….Jamie is awesome. Though I'm still confused as to what Orion's plans are. Jamie won't tell me. shrug oh well, just have to find out the next time I chat with him.

As for my lovely reviewers….Shibara1310 and Retro Lamb, You both deserve cake and ice cream as well as a truck load of plushies. You guys are awesome, because you have kept me going. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Michiyo


	3. Question

-1AN: I think the whole Weiss being tortured thing, was funny, and that he will be the comic relief. Which is what every dramatic fic needs. With out it, the story isn't balanced. It's almost like Reno and Rude on Advent Children. Anyway, the questions I've been getting will be summed up sometime in the next two to three chapters. Hopefully.

Now, on with the story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis woke up to see Genesis had gone, it was morning and the sun was rising. The colors in the sky were beautiful, it had been a long time since she could actually stop to watch the sun rise. She sat up putting her bra and shirt on, then putting her other clothes on. She stood up, not even worrying about her cloak, looking for Genesis. She locked on to his life force, finding him sitting high up in a tree watching the sun show it's face over the horizon.

"What are you doing up there?" He looked down at her upon hearing her voice. He jumped down landing in front of her, then placing his arms around her, pulling her close he jumped back into the tree. "Well, I just wanted to know, you didn't have to bring me up here." He looked at her saying nothing. "It's okay though. I would rather be here than not." He sat her down on his lap as he leaned against the main trunk of the tree, while sitting on a large branch.

"You said you wanted to know where I was, so, I will tell you what happened." He placed his head on her left shoulder holding her around her waist. "I was sealed away, in a dark place. There was no light, or sound, just me and my memories. Minerva had done it to keep me from causing any more damage than what I had done already." Artemis took his left hand ungloved hand in hers, and leaned against him. "Zack was the one who defeated me. In a way, I thank him for it."

"Zack was killed, on the run from Shinra. The only way we knew he was dead, was Cloud Strife, his friend." She closed her eyes, wondering if her friends knew she was missing. The whole battle was a black out to her.

"I remember him, and we didn't talk much. It was mainly me going after Zack. I wasn't the best of people after Selene." He closed his eyes in shame, he knew he was evil at one point, but what drove him to it was still haunting him. "I can't tell you how much I regret leaving, because it's too much for me to describe. I had to feel all the pain at once, over a long time and in the dark." She sighed, wishing she could feel what he was feeling, but that wasn't what she was given.

"So, all the years I spent looking for you, you were sealed away." He heard the sad tone of her voice, her lips barely moving, as if she was speaking to a child. He took his other hand and ran it through her hair. "I thought you were somewhere, killing people, looking for answers. At one point I thought you were dead." He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes. He didn't see her tears. "I didn't think I would ever find you."

"It was me who found you." She closed her eyes as he whipped the remaining tears rolling down her face. "What happened to the bow I gave you?" She looked down at her hands.

"I left it with Valera, it had broken. I got a new one made though, I thought you would like it." She had left it back where they had slept. "I named it Selene." He frowned at this, he had hoped she had still had the blue steeled bow, but the name of her new one fitted. "I thought I would honor her, by carrying her with me, or at least her memory." Genesis pulled her closer to him, making her lay on his chest.

"Her memory, is in here, as well as her love." He put his hand over her heart, feeling it beat. "I've always know she loved me, because of the bracelet she wore every moment of the day. Sometimes, I would ask myself why she had been apart of me, knowing she would be taken away." Artemis closed her eyes. He was right, knowing that, she started to fall asleep. "Knowing I would leave, possibly to never see her again." It wasn't that he knew Artemis felt his pain now, but the fact that only she would be the only one to hear his deepest most inner thoughts and feelings.

"It's not your fault." She whispered barely awake as the sun had risen from it's slumber. He knew, but still blamed himself. He gently moved her so that she was in his arms, and jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully.

After setting Artemis down in a small patch of grass, he wondered where Weiss had gone. He could find the mixed up man with the mind of a teenager which seemed to happen when he fell and hit his head several times. Genesis really didn't like teenagers, he did at one point in his life, but now he had no tolerance for men with the minds of teenagers no older than fourteen. It wasn't his thing. So, in short, Genesis took to the sky in search of Weiss, leaving Artemis to get some much deserved sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Weiss had been lost for, well, a long time. It wasn't like him to be lost, and at this realization, he sat down hoping that the raccoons would have mercy on him while he waited for someone to come and rescue him. It was then that Genesis landed in front of him, scaring off the raccoons. The auburn haired man just looked down at Weiss, glaring.

"You got lost? How did you get lost?" Weiss just sat there, looking up at his 'brother' then shrugging he stood up. "Never mind, I don't want to know the answer to that either. Just go that way." Genesis pointed in the direction he came from then taking off into the air again.

"Great, I'm going to get lost again. Thanks a lot Genesis." He heard a noise behind him and he slowly turned to look at what was there. The raccoons were back and they looked angry. Now there was ten of them, and they weren't going to have mercy on him.

After running for a while and panicking, Weiss had made it back to where Artemis and Genesis were. He jumped in the small lake hoping that the raccoons wouldn't follow him. It worked, but they were going to sit there watching him, waiting for him to get out of the water. Their beady red eyes made them look hungry and man eating. He wasn't prepared to die, but he would have to be brave. So, Weiss did the only thing he could do.

Yell for help.

Genesis was watching the whole thing from where he stood, next to Artemis' sleeping figure. He surely hoped that Weiss wouldn't wake her up, she wasn't the best of people when she was woken up for no reason at all. The auburn haired man sighed, flying to where Weiss was treading water. He grabbed the other man's hand and pulled him out then flying over to land and dropping him on the other side of the lake.

"Your pathetic." With that statement said, Genesis walked away in better spirits, leaving a disgruntled Weiss behind to be chased by the ever nearing raccoons.

"Good raccoons." Weiss started to scoot away slowly, but to no avail, the raccoons still didn't listen to him. Instead he sat there, letting the raccoons crawl on him and lay on his head. It was what they wanted all along.

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but why did it bring him here?" Genesis shook his head, not knowing the answer. "Why didn't I leave him to rot?" He knew that it would be a long time before Weiss was useful to him. For now, the other man, was used as a nest for raccoons.

Genesis laid on his back staring up at the clouds next to Artemis. His ankles were crossed and he was thinking again. Not thinking about the past, but thinking of how he was going to pull this off, he wasn't having any luck so far. Since Weiss wasn't useful at the present time, he would have to look for help. Good help. Help that wouldn't back down. Then again, he was the evil one at one point, even hurting his best friend. This wasn't going to be easy, not one bit, but as long as he had Artemis he would be okay.

"Are you staring up at things again?" He turned his head to look at Artemis, who was looking back at him wide awake. "What are you thinking about?" He turned his eyes back to the sky where he could make out the shape of a chocobo in the clouds.

"The reason I'm back and not in that dark place." Artemis turned on her side, placing her head on her right hand. She smiled a bit, her glowing eyes showing interest. "Minerva let me go, but with a price." The brown haired woman fingered a piece of leather on Genesis' coat. "I have to get rid of Jenova completely, but leaving myself and Cloud Strife out of it. So, I had to bring Weiss with me, because he is just going to be lost and he does have a purpose in this. What his purpose is in this, I don't even know. All I know is that he has the mind of a teenager, no older than fourteen." Artemis looked over her shoulder to see Weiss with a raccoon on top of his head.

"You have a point. Maybe I can get in his head at one point." Genesis just turned his head and looked at her.

"By the way, when did you get wings?" She looked down at the ground, a tear coming from her right eye. He instantly felt bad for asking her, but she didn't care.

"It happened about a year after Selene was murdered. I went on another rampage, almost killing an entire town, but what had caused it was Angeal's death." Genesis took his left hand out from under his head and sought out hers. "The pain of loss, caused me to be innocent again. The silver wings are a mark of those that I lost." She put her head on his chest. "I never lost you did I?" He played with her hair.

"No, you didn't. I may have left you, but I was always there. Not physically, but my thoughts where there." She closed her eyes, then she bolted up right, remembering something. "What is it?"

"Cloud and the others. I have to talk to them." Genesis raised an eyebrow. She stood up summoning her wings, with her back towards him. She looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming or not?" He stood up, stretching his black feathered wing and took a deep breath.

"Weiss! Stay here!" With that Artemis took off into the air laughing, Genesis made sure Weiss stayed seated where he was, then following her.

"Yes Sir, Boss man!" The raccoon sitting in front of him looked at him funny. "What are you looking at?" It just turned around and walked off. "That's what I thought!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cloud sat at the bar in Seventh Heaven, drinking a glass of coke and rum with Cid. He was still getting over some news, but that wasn't the only thing. Everyone seemed to be celebrating, except for Vincent, who wasn't there to celebrate. Of course Vincent wasn't the partying type, but that never stopped him from having a drink or two. He just wasn't there.

"Ya got to lighten up buddy, it'll be fine." Cid slapped Cloud on the back rather hard, knocking the wind out of the young blond. Cloud nearly choked on his drink. It was bad enough that he was still sore from hitting the ground with his sword still on his back, it left a pretty big bruise. Tifa sure knew how to let you know something and succeeding in making you pass out.

"Easy for you to say." Tifa looked at Cloud from the other side of the bar, almost as if she was glaring at him. He almost felt as if he regretted ever saying what he just said. So, he just stuck to his drink, letting the alcohol take it's toll on his mind.

"Cloud! Tifa! There's someone here to see you and she's not alone!" Yuffie shouted from the door, where two people stood. He turned to see who it was, his eyes landing on someone he hadn't seen or wanted to see in a long time. He got off the barstool, angry as hell, and walked right over to where the couple were.

"Cloud! Don't you even think about it!" Artemis tried to stop Cloud from doing what he was about to do, but Genesis stopped her by putting a hand on her wingless shoulder blade. Cloud, with fire in his eyes, walked right up to the auburn haired man and punched him with deadly force square in the face. The force of the punch sent Genesis backwards into the street. Artemis could do nothing but watch. She walked up to where Genesis was and helped him up.

"Yes, I deserved that. And no, I'm not here to take your family, or friends away from you." Genesis said while walking back over the where he stood before being mercilessly punched in the face by the spiky haired man. "I was wrong for what I did, but I can tell you that I'm here for good. So, take your revenge on me now, just don't kill me." Cloud was sorely tempted to take Genesis up on his offer, but it wouldn't do any good. Artemis had told him of her past with him, and he knew of the child she had lost.

"I'm not going to do anything." Cloud just stood aside, letting the two enter the bar. Everyone stared as they saw the black wing protruding from Genesis' back.

"Damn! Does that punk ever give up! What are you doing here, Sephiroth?" Genesis raised an eyebrow. Honestly, they thought that he was Sephiroth. Genesis would love to kill Sephiroth if he was still alive, it would bring him joy to wrap his hands around the silver haired man and cut off his air supply.

"Can it! He doesn't even have silver hair Cid!" A large black man spoke, waving his gun arm around. He could sense that Artemis was slightly embarrassed.

"No, he has short auburn hair, not long silver hair." A teenage girl who looked to be from Wutai said too his right. "But the wing does stand out." Genesis sighed. He wasn't enjoying this. There was a shrill whistle from Cloud, who had been standing there in silence.

"Guys! Enough already!" Everyone stopped what they were doing. Shelke who was standing next to the bar knew who the auburn haired man was. She stepped forward, walking up to him.

"Genesis Rhapsodos. So you are alive." He looked down at her, knowing she was far older than she looked. Everyone just stared at Shelke. She knew this man?

"Very much so." He looked up to see everyone but Cloud, Artemis, and Tifa, dumbfounded. "You can relax, I'm not Sephiroth, nor do I have anything to do with him." It wasn't the complete truth.

"So, you're the one that didn't show up for the war?" Yuffie said. She glared at him, but glares didn't affect Genesis in any way. His glares could out match anyone. "Cloud, can you punch him again?" The blond warrior shook his head.

"No, Yuffie. I can't." The young ninja pouted. "Besides, he has probably been through enough torture already." Genesis gave a nod of thanks, he didn't want to get on anyone's bad side.

"So, ya mean this punk here, is an old friend of yours?" Cid took a shot of whiskey, then turned his attention to Cloud.

"More like old enemy. He was a friend to Zack at one point, he is the one Artemis was looking for. So, if you don't want to get on her bad side, which I suggest you don't want to, leave him alone." Cloud said with a smile. As long as Artemis has known Cloud, he had never truly smiled till after the incident with Kadaj and his gang. He had learned to let go, to love, and to see the future. He didn't see the past anymore, only looking for the good in life. "Artemis, I might need to speak to you two in a bit in my office. I want to know what's going on for him to be back." Cloud had said in a low voice. She nodded her head.

"Artemis!" Tifa called to her form the other side of the bar. The brown haired woman went to see her friend, sitting on a barstool. Genesis just watched her go, leaving him at the mercy of Cid and Barret. It was quickly turning into a game of twenty questions, each of them yes or no answers. "You found him, I'm glad." Artemis hugged her friend.

"Did you tell Cloud about the baby?" Tifa nodded, then busted out laughing. "He didn't do anything stupid did he?"

"He passed out, and we had to get him on a stretcher." Artemis laughed. "He didn't know what I was talking about at first, but a slap and a direct answer got the message through." The older woman didn't think Cloud would pass out, but she knew the blond would have a hard time excepting the fact that he was going to be a father. She looked over to Genesis, who was looking very bored with being asked all these questions he really didn't have answers for.

"I'm going to go rescue my beloved, I'll talk to you later." Tifa nodded going back to cleaning her shot glasses. Artemis got up from her place at the bar, walking over to where Genesis stood, taking him by the arm and leading him out of harms way. She turned to Cloud and mouthed 'lets go' to him. The blond nodded his head, getting up from his place at the bar and headed up the stairs to his office.

"Thank you." The auburn haired man whispered into Artemis' ear while walking up the stairs following Cloud. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, letting him know that she was angry at the pilot.

"I couldn't leave you at Cid's mercy. He can be a little cruel when it comes to getting information." He nodded.

"So, where exactly have you been the last few years? As far as I know, I was in a test tube being poisoned by Mako with Zack from age sixteen to twenty-one. After we got out of there, Zack was killed by Shinra." Cloud shut the door behind them.

"After fighting with Zack while you were unconscious, I was sealed. Of course this was after Weiss found me." Cloud crossed his arms. "You don't remember the whole thing. That was when I was at my weakest point. What had caused me to be like that you probably know already." Cloud nodded.

"I don't know what it's like to lose a child, I'm not in a hurry to find out either, but from where you and Artemis stand I would do the same thing if I had lost my daughter." Genesis heard Artemis sigh next to him. "I'm not out for revenge, at least not anymore. I know what is done is done, I can't change that, but what ever it is that you came back for must be threatening." Cloud just sighed, knowing he was about to find out something big. Something that he might not be able to fight.

"The reason I was allowed to come back by Minerva, was to get rid of any Jenova cells that still exist, since there is no more Jenova in you it seems, your good. As for me, I have to earn my cleansing." The auburn haired man took a step forward. "There is a man, he was one of the first experiments dealing with Jenova, but he died long before I was even born. Artemis here, is his little sister, or so he says. What he is planning to do, is bring Jenova back from the dead, or be her."

"So, your saying he is Sephiroth, only stronger?" Genesis nodded.

"He is strong, stronger than I am that's for sure, I don't know if I can fight him alone. I have a back up plan, but he is currently a thirteen year old in the mind." Cloud looked at the floor. He knew this was possibly going to be the end of Jenova and Sephiroth for good. He had no choice, this was going to be his last fight. For a while anyway.

"I'm in." Genesis looked at him, he didn't question anything. "I have a lot to protect, I can't afford to sit this one out." Artemis nodded, smiling.

"Don't worry Cloud, I'm going to sit this one out though. I'll make sure Tifa and the baby are safe." Genesis looked at her, something was up with her. "I'm just tired, I've had enough fighting. I've been fighting for the past five years, I'm done." He nodded understanding her. She was his innocence after all.

"Good, but there is something you need to know, Weiss is still alive and he is basically thirteen."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Uhhh…..yeah….Torture Weiss continues. Yes, Artemis and Genesis will be in Wolf Blood, after I finish this one. So, if you like these stories, True Wolf is sorta a side story to this, even though they were written first.

Shibara1310! I love you! You get a PSP for Christmas and a copy of Crisis Core….if I could find a PSP, they are sold out everywhere.

Retro Lamb! You are the best! So you get a PSP too, with Crisis Core….same as above…. I warn you both, I stole it from Gackt-Clone, so you might want to hide it.

Michiyo


	4. Unnamed

-1AN: I hate writers block…….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been a long day, just having to tell everyone who Genesis was and where he came from, was tiring enough for Artemis. She may have been ageless, but that didn't mean she was invincible, she got tired and sick more than anyone. She didn't feel to great at the moment, so Tifa offered her the spare room, which Artemis gladly took.

"You know, this might not be so bad once all this is over." Genesis laid next to her on the bed looking up at the ceiling. He nodded as she spoke sleepily.

"I think I could live a life of solitude, not having anything to worry about, having a second chance." She snuggled closer to him putting her head on his bare chest. He rubbed her back, his fingers gliding over the fabric of her black tank top. "It's worth having a second chance." He looked at her, only noticing she was fast asleep.

The auburn haired man began to think again. This time he thought even harder, hoping he could find a way to get rid of the problem at hand. So far, he had nothing, but that didn't stop him. He now had AVALANCHE on his side, which made things a little more easier, but still it was going to be difficult. Orion seemed to be a smart, but deadly opponent. What ever Orion had up his sleeve, it wasn't going to be pretty. It seemed that Orion was after something that only Artemis could give him.

Genesis knew, that when this was over, he would be able to live the life he wanted. He knew the cost would be high, but he wouldn't give up, he never did. Alternate ways of doing things were one of his strong points, which meant he also had something up his sleeve. First thing he had to do, was find out Orion's weaknesses, then have someone get information on him. Cloud would help get information, he knew people that could do that. For now, it looked like Orion was hiding, it seemed as if he was weakening. Almost like he was, sick. Otherwise, he would have stayed and fought with Genesis, but instead he flew off.

This is what puzzled Genesis.

Either way, what ever battle was about to be fought, it would be kept as far away from innocent people as possible. If it would mean keeping something like Selene's murder from repeating itself, then he would do what he could. No one was going to die, not in this battle.

He had fallen asleep for a while, letting the bliss of sleep take over him, not that he needed sleep. It just felt good to be able to sleep without memories taking hold of him. Yet, everything he had dreamed of, was laying right next to him. He had felt her many times, even heard her voice, singing to him in an ancient tongue he had never heard before. It was beautiful, a song that could only be taught by the planet. Yet, when he heard it, it was as if all things had fallen away leaving only thoughts of her.

Genesis knew Artemis had changed, he knew he himself went through changes. Neither of them were the same, she had become more nurturing and he had become more understanding. He now knew the pain of loss, fear, and regret. It was this that made him who he was.

With a groan, he sat up in the bed after a few hours of sleep. Looking out the window for a minute, he figured it must have been later afternoon, the sun was setting. He turned his attention towards Artemis, running his left hand over her hair and moving a stray lock from her face. He noticed her temperature was high, she had a fever. It was common for her to have fevers, she would get them every so often, Selene was like that too. When Angeal had told him of Selene's birth, he had somewhat panicked. Artemis had been so sick that she was unconscious the whole time she was in labor, resulting in Selene nearly dying. Luckily, they had gotten Artemis to the hospital in time, for a C-section. Genesis was almost in a state of worry when he had heard about the birth of his daughter, nearly a day after she was born. These thoughts had kept him from leaving the room.

The auburn haired man stood from the bed, putting on his normal clothes, giving one last look at Artemis before walking into the hallway. He traveled down the stairs to where the bar room was quietly waiting for him. The only person in the room was Cloud, checking up on the inventory in the bar. The blond man looked over everything, taking notes and scribbling in things on the list every now and then. Cloud knew that Genesis was standing not far from where he was. He took this chance to take a piece of paper out from the back pocket from his jeans, turning around and placing it on the bar.

"I got a hold of Reeve and got some information from him." Genesis walked over to the bar where the folded paper was, picking it up and reading it. "It's not the best of things, but I think it will do. He said you should lay low for a while, keep Artemis hidden, as well as Weiss." Cloud rolled up the sleeves on his white button up shirt. It was brand new and it already had something on it. The blond reached behind the sink and pulled out a sponge that had been there for over a week, stuck in between the wall and the counter. "Besides the Holidays are coming up."

"This is interesting. No weaknesses." Cloud turned around to face Genesis who was now seated at the bar. The auburn haired man raised an eyebrow. "He has to have a weakness." Cloud just leaned back against the opposite counter, towel over his shoulder.

"That's what I said, but Reeve said that was the only thing they could find on Orion. Except that Artemis, is apparently his biological sister, or a clone of him any way." Genesis' eyes widened for a second, now he knew what the bastard meant. She wasn't a clone, but she was harvested from the same woman who birthed Orion, frozen, then placed inside another woman to carry her to term. Only the plan had a flaw, Artemis was born two months pre-mature, which made her unable to be perfect. Yet, she was still able to produce a child, his child. It was beginning to make sense to him.

"Keep an eye on Artemis, I have to go somewhere." Cloud nodded then turned back to what he was doing. It was his turn to clean the bar, Tifa wasn't feeling good, so he did what he could.

"Wait!" Cloud pulled his phone out from his pocket and tossed it to Genesis, who caught it. "Take that with you, call Tifa if you need to get in touch with us." The auburn haired man nodded then walked out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Arigaela stood looking over the ruins of Midgar, the wind in her auburn hair tangling it. Her hand rested at the sword on her hip, her fingers idly running over it's smooth hilt. She knew what she had to do, her 'uncle' wanted her to do it, and if it meant her freedom, she would do it too. Her twin's cries inside of her head wouldn't stop her. She had to do this, or she would never live. Orion would kill her, yet she knew that she was the secret weapon. She had no Jenova in her, no Mako crystal in her brain, just her soul. What pained her the most, was that she had no family.

"What are you thinking about Arigaela?" She turned around to see the person she hated most in the world. His silver wing was proof enough to her, that he was a monster. "You're not planning on bailing out on me now are you?" She shook her head solemnly.

"Why are you making me do this?" He came right up behind her and grabbed the back of her neck.

"You are going to do this, I'd hate to kill you. Such a pretty girl." She stiffened and waited for him to let go. "Twelve years old, and still defiant as ever. I thought I had raised you better." A tear fell from her blue eyes. She wasn't meant for this, to kill without remorse, or to hurt the innocence. "You will do what I say." He let go of her, pushing her to the ground. "Now, go to the grave, and wait for him there." She nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Genesis landed in a small field of flowers, in the middle stood a grave. He had been here only once, before his last battle. He had come to say goodbye, he had to cast the memory away, it drove him insane then. Now, he was here for a different reason. He came to ask for forgiveness from his daughter. Yet, no words formed in his mind, they were a jumbled up mess, unorganized and in a frenzy. He just stood there, with his eyes closed. He knew, that somehow, she had forgiven him a long time ago.

"She would be twelve by now." He turned his head to look behind him. "I thought you would never come back, I just felt that I had to come here." Valera walked up to her son's right side, lilies in her hand. She set them down and prayed a silent prayer. Her age had shown, she was no longer as young as she was. Grey hair on her temples and specks of it here and there.

"I had to come here. I just wanted to see if this place was still here." She nodded. "I'm sorry I was gone so long." Valera sighed, smiling.

"It seemed like yesterday that Selene was the little girl that fell asleep in my lap when Artemis played on the piano." There was a trace of a smile on Genesis' face. He looked at Valera then turned his attention to the sky. It was almost cloudless. "I missed you." He looked at her.

"I missed you too, Mom." She went up to her adopted son and hugged him tight. He hugged her, closing his eyes, realizing how much he had missed her. This was when he sensed someone attacking from behind.

Turning around and pulling out his crimson sword, he prepared himself for a frontal attack, pushing Valera behind him. He caught sight of his attacker. Long auburn hair, wind whipped around her small childlike figure. She tried landing a punch to him, but instead, he caught her fist. She looked up at him with Mako eyes, just like his. Valera let out a gasp from behind him upon seeing the girl.

"It can't be." Genesis' eyes widened. "You're supposed to be dead." He looked over his shoulder and let go of the girls hand. The girl just backed up with eyes wide, then running off into the nearby woods.

"Selene." He whispered, looking in the direction that the girl had run off to. Valera shook her hand, she needed to tell Genesis what she was told to keep from him and Artemis. She put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"That wasn't Selene." He looked at her in confusion, words weren't coming easy for him. "There is something I must tell you."

"If that wasn't Selene, then who was it?" Valera felt tears coming to her eyes, what she was about to tell him, would more than likely send him after the girl.

"You only lost one daughter. That girl, was Selene's unnamed twin." The auburn haired man looked at the grave he stood next to, dropping his crimson sword to the ground at his feet. "I know, I didn't think she wouldn't be alive, I'm the only one who knows about her. When Artemis went into labor, she was unconscious. We didn't even know she was carrying twins, she didn't even know either. When she was born, she wasn't even breathing, no heartbeat, nothing. Somehow, I was able to get her breathing, but two nights after her birth, she was taken." Genesis sighed, all along, he had two daughters. One wasn't even named, the other was already dead. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, I was told to tell no one." He nodded understanding, this was an order given from Shinra most likely. He picked up his sword and began to walk away from her, but stopped. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Which one was born first?" Valera looked down at her feet.

"Selene." He nodded, unfolding his left-shouldered wing, taking to the sky to find his unnamed daughter. He wasn't angry, just hurt. It was bad enough that he had lost what he thought was his only daughter, only to find out Artemis had twins and she knew nothing of this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Arigaela ran as fast as she could, she knew she was being followed. She had made it to the ruins of Midgar, running through tight gaps and jumping over ruble. She felt her lungs burning, she had to find a place to hide. Running into a broken down church in the middle of what was left of the slums, she ran around the pool of water in the floor. She hid behind a column waiting for the man to pass. She didn't want to attack him, it wasn't like her, but she had to. It was her life or his. She sat down against the stone column, breathing hard, her heart pounding as she heard the sound of someone landing on the other side of the pool. She peaked out behind the column, only to see the auburn haired man walking across the water. The fact that he could walk on water, made her even more scared of him.

"I know you're here." She heard him say. She tried hard not to give away her position. "I can hear you gasping for breath. Not many girls your age can run that far in a small amount of time." He walked over to where she was sitting silently as possible. He had snuck up on her. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me go!" She stood up and tried to run again but he stopped her by catching her around the waist. She tried kicking herself away from him but it didn't work. She was already tired, so he would wait until she calmed down before talking to her. He put his gloved hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Are you done?" As soon as she stopped throwing a fit, she nodded her head. "Good." He set her down on a pew and he took a seat next to her. "Now, what is your name?" She looked down at her lap and twiddled her thumbs.

"Arigaela." He gave her a small smile. "I know who you are. You're my father." He was surprised that she knew this.

"How did you know?" She looked him in the eyes, they both had the same eyes.

"My sister, Selene." She looked down at her lap again. "She speaks to me in here." She pointed to her head. "She may be dead, but we still talk to each other. She tells me of you and mother all the time." He felt relief.

"Why did you hide from me? I wasn't going to hurt you." She began to play with her hair.

"I ran because I was afraid that you were going to kill me." He saw tears in her eyes. Where had she been and who had taken care of her. "My so called Uncle Orion raised me, telling me that my real family didn't want me. He told me many bad things, but I couldn't hate you. I hoped that one day, you would come and look for me." She leaned against him putting her head against his left shoulder. Genesis was a little surprised by this, he hadn't played the role of father in years. He didn't even know if he was a good father, since he had left his family instead of dying in their love. Apparently, Minerva had tricks up her sleeve and she wanted to let him know he had a second chance at fatherhood too. He could've rolled his eyes, but he was to busy comforting his newly found daughter.

Arigaela didn't know why she cried this way, she was always told that crying was a weakness. When she felt the arms of her father wrap around her, she cried even more. She felt him kiss the top of her head, he wasn't the person she was lead to believe he was. Just maybe, she could have the family her sister had told her of.

"I need you to tell me what Orion is planning, but first, lets get you to a place where he can't find you." She sat up and nodded. "Artemis is in for a shock. So is everyone else." He grabbed onto her unfolding his black feathered wing. "Hold on, this is going to be fast." With a powerful flap of his wing, Genesis took to the air once again, with Arigaela in his arms.

"This is fun!" Genesis smiled hearing her laugh all the way to Seventh Heaven. When they had landed outside of the bar, he had set her down, letting her walk inside.

When Arigaela walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing. Cloud, who was giving Artemis a glass of water at the moment looked up when he saw the twelve year old girl, who looked very much like Genesis. He noticed a lot of Artemis in her too. Somehow, their daughter had survived, or at least that's what was going through the blonds mind. It was when he heard glass shatter that he knew it was more than a shock.

Artemis had dropped the glass she was holding, letting it shatter across the floor. The girl that Genesis had followed in wasn't Selene, she knew this. She knew of the daughter that she couldn't name, only seeing her in dreams, thinking she had been dead since birth. No one had told her she had twins, but she kept the secret that she did know. Yet, in front of her stood her lost daughter and Genesis was the one to bring her home. Artemis got up from where she sat at the bar, walking over to where the girl stood. She came to stand right in front of the girl, Genesis standing behind her watching as mother and daughter met for the first time in twelve years.

The brown haired woman placed a hand on the girls cheek, smiling letting tears come to her eyes. Artemis couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed hold of the girl, taking her into a hug. Arigaela stood ridged and in tears as her mother embraced her. Genesis took the moment to relax, and let loose a sigh.

"Are you my mother?" Artemis parted with her daughter and nodded yes with a smile on her face. "I've always wanted to know you." Artemis hugged her again.

"You can know me now, and your father, you can know him now too." Arigaela nodded with tears in her eyes, taking a moment to look at her auburn haired father, getting a nod from him. "What is your name?"

"Arigaela."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This one was short, and sorry about the wait. Christmas is a busy time of year. Haven't had any time to get anything written.

Ugh….I hope the twist in the story was good enough. Weiss wasn't tortured in this one…I have plans for him later on….evil plans.

Michiyo


	5. Relaxation

-1AN: SPIDER PIG!!!! Hehe…just messing around. It's six in the morning and I'm on pain pills, due to wisdom teeth…or it could be an infected tooth. So, this chapter is going to have side effects of pain pills.

Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I don't get it!" Arigaela yelled, trying to figure out the puzzle in front of her. It wasn't a simple word puzzle, as it didn't have words at all, it had numbers. Genesis had looked at his daughter with an arched eyebrow. "Sorry, emotional and frustrating outburst due to confusing Sudoku puzzle." She looked at him sheepishly. He simply nodded from where he sat at the bar.

"Try putting it in this order." She watched as he scribbled in numbers, arranging them to fit in the puzzle. She looked at it and mouthed an 'O'. "I use to do a lot of this when I was a kid." Now that he had arranged a column of numbers on the grid in front of her, it would be easier to work with and less frustrating.

It was late at night, the bar had just closed and business was slow. Artemis had gone to bed early, she was not feeling up to par. Genesis stayed up for he wasn't tired and Arigaela asked him to stay with her. Cloud was busy cleaning up while Tifa was in bed. Vincent had showed up for the first time in days, he was now sitting in the dark corner of the bar, sipping on a glass of wine while reading a small book of little interest to anyone else.

When Vincent showed up following Shelke, he was a bit surprised to see the infamous Genesis Rhapsodos, sitting at the bar drinking a bit of rum and coke. The red eyed man simply nodded to Genesis, then taking a seat, letting the auburn haired man know that he knew of the task. For the moment it seemed, things were calming down a bit, but not really.

"I'm going to go to bed Dad." Genesis nodded as his newly found daughter got up from the bar, taking her puzzle book with her. "Night Cloud!" The blond man nodded while cleaning a few glasses. She went up to her father, giving him a small hug, which he returned. "Thank you for coming after me, even though you didn't have to." She said while giving him the hug. He had closed his eyes.

"I didn't have a choice. I saw your sister, I heard her, she's in you." Tears formed in the girls eyes, she hugged him even tighter. "I couldn't let you go, it was instinct that told me who you were and I followed it." He hissed her head then let her go, looking into her eyes with a smile on her face. "Get some sleep, your mother wants to take us shopping tomorrow." The girl smiled and ran through the kitchen door, going up the stairs to the spare room her mother slept in.

Arigaela put on a pair of shorts that Shelke had lent to her and a t-shirt Tifa had let her borrow. She got under the covers next to her mother. Artemis woke up when her daughter had gotten into bed, she let the girl curl up next to her.

"Goodnight Mom." Arigaela said sleepily. Artemis ran a hand through the girls hair. It was a little darker than Selene's, but just a tad. The girls she bore had almost the same hair color as Genesis, only it was darker because of her own brown hair.

"Goodnight Baby." Artemis kissed her daughters forehead, then going back to sleep herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, the problem at hand is Orion?" Vincent asked as Genesis sipped on a glass of wine sitting across from the red eyed man in the dark corner of the bar. Genesis went up to him and started talking, bringing another glass of wine to Vincent. It was sort of a peace offering.

"Yes." Vincent set down his own glass and waited for more. "Apparently, he was the one who took my daughter when she was two days old. He raised her, twisting her head, leaving her to defend herself." Genesis held no grudge against Vincent. After all, he was created somewhat from the same substance, they had already become allies. "He is either waiting for the right moment, or sitting it out for a while. It doesn't matter though, I have Weiss in the Forgotten City, waiting for me to go get him." Vincent nodded.

"Leave him there, it will be hard for Orion to get him out of there if he is weak." Genesis agreed, if Orion was weak, Weiss was better off staying where he was. "I'll go to him, while you spend time here. It would be best if you stay and keep an eye on Arigaela." The auburn haired man didn't like the idea of her being a spy for Orion. Right now, it seemed like the reason why Orion sent her. She was the bait and the spy, a trap was being set, it smelled of one.

"He really wants to be Sephiroth and he has to get rid of me to do it. I'm not going to go easy on him." Genesis took another sip of wine. "I plan on setting a trap of my own and I could use your help on it." Vincent nodded, knowing he could play part in this as well. It was what he did after all.

"I'm in." Genesis smiled somewhat. Things were going smoothly.

After talking with Vincent, Genesis had said his farewells for the night and made his way up the stairs. When he entered the room that his family was in, he couldn't help but smile. Arigaela had her head covered but her feet were sticking out at the end of the bed. Artemis was half covered, but she was sweating a bit. The bed was to small for all three of them to fit in, so he leaned against it staying in a state of meditation. There was only five more hours till dawn, when he would always get up. There was time to sleep later, but now he had things to take care of.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dawn didn't come in rays of sun, it came in thunder and lightening. For Genesis, it would be a relaxing day, but still, Artemis would still want to go shopping. Rain or shine, she was determined to get clothes for her family. She said she could use some herself. He remembered asking her last night where she had that kind of money, only she said that she had been saving money since Selene and Arigaela's birth. It didn't surprise him to much, he just wasn't expecting her to have so much.

Genesis stood up and left the room, leaving the girls to sleep more. He headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, finding Cloud already up, getting ready for the days deliveries. He had maps on the table and a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked up from the route he was planning, and looked over to where Genesis was standing.

"Morning. There is coffee in the pot if you want some." Genesis went over to the coffee pot, taking a mug and pouring some in it. He usually drank his coffee black, but every now and then, he would put cream in it. "Are you always up this early?" The auburn haired man didn't speak much in the mornings, he wasn't a morning person, but he was always up with the sun for some reason.

"I blame it on the training in SOLDIER. It's never left and I don't know if it ever will." Cloud nodded, he was still like that in a way. He had always blamed Zack for the fact that he would wake up every morning with the sun. "Your going to work in this weather?" Once again the blond nodded then took a sip of his coffee. "Good luck. At least you don't have to go shopping in this." With that said the auburn haired man left Cloud to himself by going outside under the over hang. He sat in one of the chairs and watched the lightening strike every so often.

Today, he could relax, which was good. He didn't have much planned, save for getting clothes. He was tired of walking around in the same outfit all the time. It would be a welcome change.

"Good morning." He turned around when he heard Arigaela's voice above the rain. She sat down in the chair next to him, watching as the rain came down in sheets. She had a glass of orange juice in her hand and a t-shirt with shorts. He didn't like the way she was dressed at the moment, but who was there to see her anyway. He let it go for now.

"Who gave you your name?" Genesis asked her after a while of silence. She looked down at her glass of juice then looked ahead of her at the rain. "You don't have to tell me. I just want to know." She shook her head and smiled a little, looking at him.

"You have a right to know." She sighed. "Orion didn't give me my name, it was a woman named Aeris. She was kind to me. Even though I was no older than four, I remember her very clearly. She told me my name meant spring rain." He was thankful for the fact that Orion didn't name her. "Everyone always called me Ari though. I think it's better to say that, than to say my whole name." She smiled at him, then stood going out into the rain, dancing in it. She didn't care of the danger of getting a cold, or getting struck by lightening. For a few moments Genesis saw Artemis in the girl. She was just as innocent, only trained to kill.

It was in these few glorious moments that he had decided to take a chance and dance with her in the rain. Something he didn't have the chance to do with Selene, and he prayed that she was there with them to dance as well.

Genesis stood, walking over to his dancing daughter, while getting wet. His leather coat was protecting him from getting his body wet, but his auburn hair was already sticking to his face. He grabbed the girls hand and began to spin her around, dancing a waltz to the beat of the intensifying thunderstorm. It was one thing to feel happy, but this time he felt more alive than anything.

Artemis stood watching Genesis and her daughter dance in the rain. She didn't disturb them, but for the first time in a long time, she saw a true smile on his face. It wasn't a big smile, but from where she was standing, she could see it and that was when her heart sighed. She didn't feel cold anymore and it was then she realized the this man had loved his family so much, that he was willing to leave in order to keep what he loved most alive, even if it meant he would become immortal. She was sure of this.

Artemis went out of the room, going to the bathroom to grab a couple of towels, then heading down the stairs to the back door. She opened it and walked outside as they had slowed down a bit. Genesis noticed her and let go of Ari, going over to Artemis, taking her hand after she set down the towels in a chair. He pulled her out in the rain, taking her in his arms and dancing a slow side to side waltz. Ari watched on as her parents danced in the rain, she smiled. So, this was what it was like to have a family?

"_Yes, sister, this is what it's like. You're lucky that you get this, because they weren't exactly close when I was alive." _Ari heard her sister speak to her. Was she really that lucky to see her parents together? She thought so. "_Dad had left Mom and I to stay alive, he was dying. He didn't want to leave us, because he loved Mom and I so much, he wanted to do everything to keep us together. Even if it meant separation from the ones he loves._" Ari sighed, then smiled at her sisters words, knowing she was right.

"Thank you Sister, I will pass on your love to them." She felt her sisters love wash over her. They were the same almost, but they were so far apart.

Artemis put her head on Genesis' shoulder, taking in his warmth from his somewhat dry torso. She was soaking wet, but she didn't care, she was with him. She loved him as much as the planet, if not more. It was now, in this moment where the two were dancing, that they were relaxed. They didn't care about the world at the moment, just each other and that was what bonded them. The flame wasn't a flicker or an ember anymore, it was now a star in the night sky, burning with brilliance.

"Artemis?" He spoke low in her ear still dancing with her. Ari was now watching them, but drying off. "When all this is over, I want us to be a family. Not a family where I run away, but a family as in I want to be there when you are in pain or when your sad." She lifted her head from his shoulder, her eyes meeting his.

"I wanted you to stay, but you left and now your alive, possibly immortal. I'm not going to last much longer. The crystal in my head is starting to crack, so my time is limited." His eyes widened. She was dying? "But, I want to spend what time I have left with you, giving you the rest of my life. I want to have more children, give you a son, and to lover our daughter like we loved Selene." He couldn't tell if she was crying, but the way her voice sounded he knew she was pouring her heart out.

"I want those things more than anything else in the world." He reached out, putting his right hand on her face. She leaned into it, at this point she broke down and cried. She didn't care if he was going to get wetter than he was, but she latched onto him, crying into his chest. He grabbed onto her and looked to the sky, letting the rain fall on his face once more. Closing his eyes, he thank Minerva for the second chance he had been given. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "When all this is over, I'm going to marry you." He took his hand and lifted her chin so her eyes were in contact with his, he could tell she was getting ready for another outburst of tears, but the rain had mixed with her salty tears. He took this time to kiss her.

Ari watched as her parents kissed in the rain, smiling she was happy, she had a new life ahead of her. How long was it going to last before Orion came to take it away from her? She didn't know, but now she was going to live in the moment, taking this time to learn about her parents and friends. Ever since she had come to stay here, everyone was so kind to her and she was going to do everything in her power to help them. Now, she was going to watch as her mother and father embraced each other.

When Genesis let go of Artemis' lips he smiled letting his forehead rest on hers. This was the way things should be, not chaotic, just peaceful.

"I will marry you Genesis Rhapsodos." He smiled, picking her up and spinning her around, embracing her as she was. He was happy for once, truly happy. He looked over to where Ari sat with a big grin on her face. He signaled for her to come over and she ran back out in the rain, embracing her parents. They hugged then walked in out of the rain to dry off.

The day had only begun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mom! What about this one?" Ari held up a sapphire blue sun dress. Artemis felt the material. It was soft, almost like silk, but very light.

"Go try it on. I want to see how it looks on you." Ari smiled then went into the dressing room. Artemis turned around to look at Genesis, who was now dressed in a pair of jeans, a dark blue button up shit, and a pair of black shoes. They had gone shopping for him first, of course, he was easy to shop for.

"The dress your wearing looks good on you." He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. She looked down at her light green dress. It was almost the same material as the one that Ari had picked out, only this one was sleeveless and it went down to her knees. She wore simple heeled white sandals and the necklace he had given her a long time ago. The only thing different about her was the silver diamond ring on her left hand.

"Well, how do I look?" Ari stepped out of the dressing room, spinning around in the blue dress. It fit her nicely, going down to a little above her knees. Genesis thought it made her look more mature than her age, so naturally he was wary about it. Boys would be swimming over her if they saw her with this dress on.

"Put it back." Artemis elbowed him in the gut, making him groan. "I mean, it looks great. Don't wear it too much." Ari sighed and rolled her eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me." Artemis sighed as well, thinking that parenthood had come back to him rather fast.

"Is this about the boy thing?" He nodded. "Get over it, your going to have to live with it." He didn't know whether to argue with her or not, but he knew that Artemis would win this fight. She was always right, he had learned that from the very beginning. "It looks great on you Ari. It brings out your eyes and it's perfect contrast with your hair."

"Good, so this is the last of the shopping we're doing today right?" Both adults nodded. "Good, cause I'm hungry and I hope Tifa cooked something really good to eat." As if on cue, a rumble came from Genesis' stomach.

"I agree." He said.

After paying for everything, the three of them went back to Seventh Heaven, where Tifa had cooked up something good. Marlene had insisted that Ari show her new clothes to her, so they went upstairs to look at them. It was shortly before dinner when they came down, Ari had said she wasn't feeling so well. Artemis didn't force her to eat. They all had sat down and ate not as a group, but almost as a big family.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was before bed when Genesis sat at the bar drinking a glass of wine, talking to Cloud who was busy whipping down the counter top and making sure everything was in order. The bar was closed tonight, as it was Monday and there was hardly a crowd on Mondays. Genesis was in the middle of the conversation he was having with Cloud about what went on around the time of Meteor, when he heard a scream from upstairs. He realized it was Ari, he bolted out of the room and up the stairs to where he heard the scream come from. It had come from the bathroom.

"Ari! What's wrong?!" He could hear her crying on the other side of the door, which was locked. He was about to break down the door when he felt Artemis' hand on his shoulder. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She shook her head. "You know what's going on?" She nodded.

"It's probably something normal, I'll handle it." She closed her eyes and he heard the door unlock. "Ari, it's Mom, I'm coming in." She opened the door, but pushed Genesis away. "You go down stairs and finish your talk with Cloud. I've got it from here." Walking into the bathroom, she found her daughter naked and crying in the tub. "Ari, tell me what's wrong." Artemis sat down on the ground next to the tub, not caring if she got wet or not. The twelve year old girl just cried even more.

"I'm bleeding." Artemis knew what was happening. This was normal, every woman went through this. "Am I dieing?" Artemis shook her head.

"No, your not dieing, this is something every girl goes through. When you bleed like this, it means you can have children later on when you get married. You're becoming a woman." Ari stopped crying and looked at her mother.

"Really?" Artemis nodded to her daughter. "So, I'm not dieing?" Once again Artemis nodded her head. "I want to know one thing though." The brown haired woman sitting on the tiled floor looked at her daughter with a questioning glance.

"What is it?" Ari blushed at what she was about to ask. "Oh no."

"I don't know anything about sex, or anything to do with it. So, could you tell me?" Artemis mentally smacked herself in the head. Here goes the 'talk', at least her version of it.

For the next hour, mother and daughter had a conversation that involved the subject of sex. Artemis explained to her daughter that sex was only great with the right person and to wait for the right person was the best way to stay safe. Ari may have gotten queasy at some subject matter, but at least she understood what it was now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Genesis was laying in the bed half asleep by the time Artemis had come in the room, changing into a pair of grey shorts and a red tank top. She got into bed next to him and curled up to him. He put his arm around her.

"What was the problem?" He asked sleepily. Artemis smiled, this was really going to wreck his nerves.

"Oh, nothing, just our daughter has become a woman." His eyes popped open. Did he hear her right? His daughter, a woman? He knew this day would come, but not so soon after finding her. This was too much, he felt his nerves go haywire.

"Great. Now, I'm going to have a problem keeping all the boys away. I guess I could threaten them with my sword." Artemis elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch, I'm sorry. I'll be somewhat gentle on them." She smiled. "But if anyone touches her in a way I don't like, I will torture them."

"Goodnight Genesis." He kept talking, explaining on different ways he was going to punish any boy who touched his daughter. "Good Night!" She elbowed him in the stomach a little harder this time and he shut up.

"She isn't dating till she is thirty two." Artemis had enough. She took the pillow from underneath his head and pushed him out the bed. She threw the pillow at him. "What?" He looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Go sleep on the couch, your keeping me awake." She was angry, so he grabbed a blanket and headed downstairs to the living room. Cloud was at the bottom of the steps as well, pillow in hand and blanket on his head.

"What did you do or say?" Cloud looked over to the slightly taller man next to him.

"I accidentally said Tifa was fat." They both sighed. "You?"

"I kept Artemis awake." Cloud grunted.

"Women." They both said at the same time.

"So, which do you want? The recliner, or the couch?" Genesis walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. "Guess that solves my problem."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, I guess this chapter would be labeled a filler chapter, as in I couldn't think of anything else to write. But this is good, it actually slows things down a bit. The story was going a bit fast, and I needed to slow it down somehow. Then I thought…..hey, here's an idea, do a filler chapter. Nothing but messing around with things.

My mouth hurts a lot, but hey! I don't care as long as my ever faithful reviewers tag along.

Give Jamie a hug, he needs it.

Michiyo


	6. Sickness

-1AN: This is another filler chapter…trust me, it needs to be one. It will slow things down and make the story longer. There also needs to be bonding between the characters…for good story quality. This one is also going to have side effects of pain pills written into it, as well as side effects of sinus infections. Hehe.

Kick it!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ari could barely breathe, only taking a small breath each time, but breathing through her mouth was a problem as well. If that wasn't enough already, the high fever she had now wasn't helping at all. It was late at night and she had wandered into the room her parents were sleeping in, tapping her mother on the shoulder.

Artemis had woken up to see her very sick and barely breathing daughter, almost coughing up a lung in front of her. The sound of this happening woke Genesis from his sleep, he rose to a sitting position rather groggily, asking what happened. He looked over at his daughter, who he had met for the first time nearly two weeks ago, she looked as though she was about to pass out from lack of air. This worried him.

"Mom, I can't breathe." She said before passing out and falling to her side almost hitting her head on the table next to the bed if Genesis didn't catch her with his fast reflexes. He picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed next to Artemis.

"We need to get her to the hospital. I think she may have a bad infection in her lungs." Artemis looked at Genesis when he had said this. She knew what this was, she had the same thing a long time ago after playing in the rain one evening. She placed a hand on her daughters forehead, feeling how high her temperature was. It was dangerously high. She watched as Genesis rummaged around in the closet getting a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, changing into them.

"Your going to take her?" He nodded pulling his shirt over his head. "It's just down the road, so you can run. That wing of yours will draw attention, so don't fly." He put on his boots and walked over to the bed placing a kiss on Artemis' lips, then picking up his daughter , heading out the room. Artemis would go later after she woke Cloud up to tell him what was going on. After all, he was practically family, and it was his house.

Walking out of the room, she walked down to Cloud and Tifa's room, knocking on the door. She waited for a bit till a sleepy Cloud opened the door. His hair was a mess, half of it wasn't spiked anymore, just flat in some places. His eyes were half open and he was in the middle of a yawn.

"What's going on?" He said leaning against the doorframe. Artemis sighed.

"Genesis had to take Ari to the hospital, she's in bad shape." At hearing this the blond man stood up strait and was suddenly awake. His brain had registered that someone he cared about was possibly dieing. "You think you could take me there later on? I'm going to get a few of her things together, mostly because they will probably keep her there for a couple of days." Cloud nodded.

"What is wrong with her?" Artemis looked down at her feet, sighing. He could tell she was worried, so he didn't give it a second thought. "Never mind, I'll find out when I bring you." Artemis nodded in thanks. The last thing she wanted was to lose another child, even when she just found this one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Genesis watched as the doctors and nurses worked around his daughter. He didn't get in their way but he demanded that he be in there, or else. One of the doctors happened to know who he was, and Genesis recognized her as the one who he had talked to when he had first seen Artemis. She was the red headed woman he had spoken to. Come to find out, her name was Persephone, and she was glad that he had taken Artemis out of there. In her eyes, he was still her superior officer, but in her heart she was a friend.

Ari laid on the hospital bed, tubes going down her throat to help her breathe, her skin and face were pale. She looked almost dead. Persephone had walked up to him at this point, pulling off her gloves and looking at the results of a test done two hours ago.

"She is stable now, but her lungs are very weak. The infection in them had been there for a long time. Had you noticed that she was having problems?" He shook his head.

"How long had she been having the infection? By your estimate." The red headed woman sighed, she was afraid to tell him the results. She had heard of the things he had done in his anger. "I'm not the same person I was, being a father changed me." She looked up.

"By my estimation, a little longer than a year, but her lungs didn't get infected deeply till now. She has a genetic lung disease, probably inherited from her mother." It dawned on her then, that the girl laying on the bed in the room she was standing in, was the daughter of Artemis. "Artemis has the same thing. It was probably the reason she would get sick a lot. I'm surprised that this happened. You surely have noticed over the past few years." He shook his head.

"Persephone, we didn't know she existed till a couple weeks ago. Artemis had twin girls twelve years ago, Ari was taken two nights after she was born. From what I was told by Valera, Ari wasn't breathing when she was born, so she has had this longer than you think." Genesis felt his temper rising at the red headed woman in front of him. "She suffered with this for her whole life, not telling anyone and even if she could, she couldn't get the care she needed. So, do not blame this on either Artemis, or I. We didn't know. I was sealed away and trapped for almost eight years in a dark place you wouldn't be able to fathom. Yet, here you are, unknowing of any thing. If you want to blame someone, blame Jenova, better yet blame Orion!" He stormed off trying to calm himself down, Persephone was left alone to absorb the shock of his outburst. She could understand his anger and the way he felt. The night wasn't over yet, Artemis was the next person she would have to face.

Genesis found himself sitting on the roof of the hospital, looking at the half moon. His daughter was stable, but still she was close to dieing. He was hoping Minerva was listening to him at the moment because he was sure about to make a fool of himself talking to the air.

"Goddess, I could really use some help. I know this may be to much to ask, but I don't want to lose another daughter." Little did he know the Goddess herself was behind him listening to him. It was when he heard her song that he knew she was there.

"_Genesis, you know the terms, I can't allow you to ask this of me."_ He nodded understanding, he had suddenly felt the pain of loss filling his heart again. "_Dear One, someone has already asked me for help in this matter, and I have granted her request. She will place herself with Arigaela for as long as she lives. Her fate has been altered because of the simple request and love for her sister." _Genesis' eyes widened. "_Selene is willing to give up her life force in the life stream, to save her beloved sister. This will make them both, one child. I will mend their souls together into one. You will have both your daughters in one body. She will forever be Arigaela though, her soul will be dominant." _With that said, the Goddess faded away, leaving Genesis with a new feeling. He had never felt this way before, it was overwhelming. It was like excitement, but stronger and more powerful.

Looking up to the sky, he silently thanked Minerva for her approval on Selene's behalf. His daughters, whether alive or not, still surprised him. He wasn't to sure if he would be able to tell the difference between Selene and Ari in the same body, but if it would keep his remaining daughter alive, he didn't care. He continued to sit on the rooftop, but going down back to Ari and sitting by her side, waiting for her to wake up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis found her way to the receptionist desk, Cloud following her in jeans and a white shirt, trying hard to keep up with the worried mother. She was standing in front of the desk trying to get the attention of the nurse behind it. It wasn't working, so she tried a different technique. She closed her eyes and things in the room started to shake. This got the attention of the nurse, as well as several other people.

"Now that I have your attention, I need the room number for Arigaela Rhapsodos." The nurse, without any hesitation in fear of Artemis' wrath, gave her the number of the room Ari was in. "Thank you very much." She was about to walk away, but turned and looked back at the nurse. Cloud was puzzled at the moment as to what she was doing. "I'm sorry for that little outburst, I'm worried about my daughter." The nurse nodded understanding the situation, though not completely. Artemis took this moment to walk off, Cloud followed her to her destination to the elevator.

The room was on the second floor, in the intensive care unit, a place Artemis remembered as some of the worst moments of her life. One of them was when she herself had come close to dieing with the same cause as her daughters. She didn't want to go through it again, but at least when it happened to her, Genesis never left her side. It was a couple of months after she had come out of her eighteen year sleep in water. Still, it was something she would always remember, because it brought her and Genesis closer to each other.

They stepped out of the elevator, going down the hall, looking for the room that Ari was in. Once they found it, Artemis saw her daughter laying on the bed with a tube going down her throat to help her breathe. She walked over to the girl placing a hand on her pale forehead, pushing her auburn hair behind her ear. Genesis was sleeping in a chair on the other side of the bed, with Ari's hand in his. Artemis walked over to him, bending down to kiss him on the lips. He opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"What time is it?" He looked around and saw Cloud leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Artemis looked at the clock on the wall next to the door.

"It's almost six." He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the chair. Artemis was about to walk away, but he grabbed her hand stopping her. She turned around, looking at him. His eyes were still closed.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore, she'll live. Thanks to Selene." It was then that Artemis heard the song of the Goddess in her head. It was a smooth, comforting voice, one that was of a mothers. It had always sang to her when she was asleep, a voice of truth and love.

"I know. I hear her. I hear the song of the Goddess." She squeezed his hand, then grabbed a chair and put it next to him. She sat down in it, putting her head on his shoulder. For someone who was the enemy of the world at one time, he had always had good intentions and his heart was that of a lions, strong and protective of his family. This was the man she fell in love with and she was glad he was back.

"Artemis, I'm going to go home. Call me when she wakes up, okay?" Artemis looked at Cloud and nodded as he walked out.

"Thank you for bringing me Cloud." He stopped and turned, giving a small smile.

"Anything for a friend." With that said the blond headed man walked out of the room, heading for home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ari stood in the middle of a field with yellow and white flowers. Every where she looked, there was nothing but white light, it was as if she were dead. She felt as if she was dead, she even thought she was. Then she turned around to see someone she thought she would never see again.

"Aeris!" She grinned and ran up to the woman in pink, hugging her around the waist. "Where have you been?" The green eyed woman looked down at her, smiling.

"I've been here, keeping watch over the people I love. Think of me as an angel of the Goddess." Ari giggled. "I see you've found your family. You're very lucky to have found them, I've been praying that you would find them." Ari sat down in the flowers Aeris sitting next to her.

"Aeris, am I dead, or is this just a dream?" Aeris shook her head, running her hands through Ari's auburn hair.

"You're not dead, and this isn't a dream. You're in a state of mind where I can come to you, but I'm here to comfort you before Selene merges with you." Ari looked at Aeris confused. "Selene made a choice and went before the Goddess, begging her to save you, in turn giving up what was left of her life force to save you. Minerva granted this, but seeing the love your sister had for you and not wanting to be separated from you, she allowed for Selene to merge her soul with yours." Ari played with a flower.

"So, in other words, there will be two souls in my body?" Aeris nodded. "But what will happen? Won't one of us take over?" Aeris shook her head.

"Her soul will sleep within yours, only she will awake when the time is of great need. You two, share a power that is greater than anything except that of the Makonian Wolf and the Red Dragon." Ari made a bracelet out of a few flowers then handed it to Aeris. "This is beautiful Ari. I will wear it all the time." Ari smiled.

"But what is the power that you're talking about?" Aeris stood lending a hand to Ari, who took it and let Aeris help her up.

"You have the power of sisters and not just any sisters, the twins of Genesis Rhapsodos. He wasn't just created by anyone, he was designed by the Goddess herself. You should speak to the Goddess yourself, she is wanting to meet you." Aeris smiled then hugged Ari again. "I'll see you sometime in the future. Don't worry, I'll be looking out for you." Ari smiled and a tear formed in her eye. Aeris was the first friend she had ever had.

"Bye Aeris, I'll miss you." She saw a tear in Aeris' eye as she walked away, fading into the distance. It was then when everything began to get darker. The life stream swirled around her, dancing to the song of the Goddess.

"Ari!" The girl turned around and saw her twin running towards her with a smile on her face. Selene embraced her twin for the first time in twelve years. Tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. A blond haired woman with Mako colored eyes, followed Selene. She was beautiful, with a staff in her hand and a white dress that flowed all around her.

"Selene, I've missed you, but who is she?" Ari said pointing to the blond headed woman. Selene looked over her shoulder and waved to the woman, who smiled a warm smile and waved back.

"That is the Goddess, Minerva. She is Dad's Grandmother or Mother in a way. I don't know how that is." Selene gave her twin a goofy grin. Ari's head was spinning. "Which is probably why she is letting us merge. She doesn't want anything to bring Dad down from his job. After all, he is the one that will rid the planet of Jenova once and for all." Selene giggled. Ari didn't get her twin sometimes, but that was because they were different in so many ways.

"Selene! Don't tell her to much Love." Selene turned around and stood next to Ari, smiling at the Goddess. "Hello there Arigaela, I've been waiting to meet you." Minerva smiled. She had an air about her, somewhat like a Mother of all Creation, which was basically what she was.

"You have? I thought you knew me already." The Goddess nodded, offering Ari a hand, which she took.

"I've always known you, after all, I had a hand in your creation. So, you are a part of me as I am of you." The Goddess hugged Ari with a gentle embrace, one that reminded her of her mother. "I help create every living being on this planet. Some have more of me in them than others, like your father." Minerva let go of Ari and the girl looked up at her with a questioning glance. "Girls, walk with me, I will tell you a story before you part from me here." The twins followed the Goddess obediently, waiting for her to begin the story.

"Long ago, there were two races of people. I created them, as in they were the beginning of the people of this planet. One race was mortal, the other was of great power. I created the race with power to be the protectors and guardians of the mortal people, but they were few in number. Then I created a greater power, which was known as the Red Dragon. His job was to side with the Makonian Wolves and protect the planet from any harm, but something happened and the Red Dragon became evil and went against my will. So, I sealed him away, taking his power from him, hopefully to give it to someone else who could protect the planet and be wise with the power I give him." The twins followed the Goddess intrigued by her tale.

"Then what happened?" Selene asked, walking next to the blond woman.

"Well, then Jenova came, and the Makonian Wolves were whipped off the planet for good. There was no one to protect the planet now but myself, that was when I made a choice, I would simply wait for the right time for a hero." The Goddess stopped walking and turned to the girls. "It wasn't until I had seen the experiments that Shinra was performing on unborn children with Mako and Jenova cells, that I came up with my own plan. I was going to create a man, who was willing to take on a very important task, to rid the world of the Calamity for good." Selene smiled. "Your father was created by me and so, I am his mother. Not even he knows of his birth. Yes, he grew in the womb of a mortal woman and was experimented on while in her, but he is of my creation. He has no father and that was what interested Shinra. True, the woman I chose, was married and had other children. She was a widow and she didn't want him, because she knew he wasn't hers." The girls sat at the Goddess' feet.

"So, you're our Grandmother?" Minerva nodded. "So, Valera wasn't my real Grandmother?" The Goddess looked at Selene.

"She is your Grandmother because she loves you as if you were her granddaughter and that's all that matters. Love is what binds people to each other, it is what I want people to know. I do not want the world I created to be of hate or revenge." Ari looked up at the Goddess, a tear in her eye.

"How do we get rid of Orion? He hates everyone. Even me." Minerva sat down next to her, taking the girl in her arms, comforting her.

"He will go, I have already weakened him, by making his cells degenerate. He is quickly finding a way to stop it though. Your father doesn't have much time left, I might have to bring my other plan into action." Selene looked at the Goddess with question in her eyes. "Do not worry, in time you will see what it is."

"Is it almost time for us to go back?" Selene asked and Minerva nodded taking the girls into another hug.

"If you need me, all you have to do is ask for me." They stood up, the girls standing next to each other, waiting for the Goddess to tell them what they needed to do next. "Okay my Loves, all you have to do is hug each other." They did as they were told.

"Ari I'm scared." They held each other tight.

"I am too Selene." They watched as Minerva started to sing in a language they had never heard before, and Selene began to fall asleep, fading into Ari. Then, she too fell into a deep sleep, falling into darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Genesis woke when he felt Ari's hand grow cold and the heart monitors beep, signaling that her heart had stopped beating. He panicked a little, watching as Artemis woke up in a panic as doctors and nurses rushed into the room. The shocked her, trying to get her heart started again, but to no use they couldn't. Artemis was crying as the nurses pushed her and Genesis out of the room.

"NO! Not again!" Genesis held her tight, his own heart sobbing within him.

"_Do not worry my son, first you must die in order to gain life."_ He heard the Goddess' voice inside his head. He looked up as soon as Persephone came out of the room with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, I did all I could. Her lungs collapsed, the infection was too much for her body to handle. I'll leave you alone with her." Persephone put a hand on Genesis' shoulder leaving him to comfort Artemis. He lead her into the room where Ari's body laid on the bed, pale and lifeless. The tube was still in her throat, so he walked up to her, removing it from her.

"Mother, if your going to do something, now is the time to do it." Artemis stopped crying and looked at Genesis as he began to do something she didn't know he could do.

"_Take the infection from her lungs, I will purify her myself when she is awake. You know what to do." _He closed his eyes, summoning up the healing energy within him, something Mako or materia could not give.

"Genesis what are you doing, you can't bring her back to life, she's dead." Another waves of tears came as Artemis sat on the floor at his feet. She looked up when she saw white light coming from his hands, over her daughter's chest. It slowly faded away, then with a breath of life Ari's chest heaved, choking her for a bit. Artemis stood looking at what Genesis had done.

Ari's eyes opened as she took in her first breath since her death. She had known she was dead for a bit, but she wasn't alone this time. She had her twin inside her. She looked around, her eyes settling on Genesis and she instantly reached for him, scared and in shock. Tears started rolling down her face as she held onto him. He took her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Ari. I'm here now." She continued to cry, reaching for her mother as well, who was still in shock herself. Artemis grabbed onto her daughter, taking her in as well, standing next to Genesis. He put his arm around her, taking her into a hug as well. "Your in there to Selene?" He asked Ari.

"She is Daddy, she is." The girl said in between sobs. Genesis felt her tears go through his black shirt, he didn't care though, he was in a state of relief. By this time Persephone had walked in on a miracle, in her own state of amazement, left the room telling the doctors and nurses about what she had just witnessed.

"I'm glad your back with us. I don't know what I would do if I had lost you." Artemis said to her daughter, who was still clinging to Genesis. The brown haired woman kissed her daughter on the forehead lovingly, then pushed the girls hair out of her eyes.

"Dad, Minerva said she has weakened Orion by degenerating his cells, but he is finding a way to stop it, it will give us some time. She said we had till Cloud's daughter is born to get rid of him. That will give us some time right?" He nodded. So, Cloud was going to have a girl to deal with, girls weren't bad.

"Genesis, don't tell Cloud a thing, cause Tifa wants it to be a surprise." He complied with Artemis' words and would keep his mouth shut.

"Can we go home now?" Genesis nodded, picking her up off the bed and carrying her out of the room. Persephone came up to him, asking what he had done to heal her, but it was something he couldn't answer. Artemis signed the release papers, so did Persephone, giving Ari a clean bill of health.

As they walked out of the hospital, the sun had started to rise on the horizon casting a red glow on the buildings around them. Ari put her head on her father's shoulder as he carried her home, with her mother walking next to them. By the time they had reached Seventh Heaven, Cloud was headed out the door getting ready to go on deliveries. He saw them walking up the sidewalk, amazed that Ari was in good condition. What ever happened to her, didn't kill her, or so he thought. He nodded to Genesis then took off on Fenrir, leaving them to let themselves in.

Genesis went up to the room where Denzel and Marlene slept, putting Ari in the extra bed they had set up for her. He tucked her in giving her a kiss on her forehead, then left quietly going to the room he and Artemis shared, getting in the bed behind her. He held onto her, kissing her on the back of her head and neck, knowing she was already asleep.

"Thank you Mother." He said quietly to the Goddess. He knew who she was, knowing that she had created him, without help from a man. It would explain his power and why he loved her as much as he did, but she didn't take the place of Valera. He loved her as a mother too, only she was the one who raised him. He closed his eyes on this thought, not caring that he was still in his blue jeans, or the fact that Artemis was still in hers as well. He was tired and he was to lazy to change. The day could take care of itself, as for now, he was where he wanted to be. Here with his family, with Artemis in his arms, his daughter safe and alive.

He was content and he knew it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gotta watch that last one, it's a dozy.

Anyway, wow…this wasn't just a filler chapter, it was a Filler in the blanks chapter. It was the only way I could get the relationship between Genesis and Minerva in the story…and as well as what his true task is. It also helps clear up some of that frustration with Wolf Blood in there as well. Now as soon as I'm finished with this story, I shall continue with Wolf Blood cause the way I have it set up, these two series merge with the third story to the WWC. White Wolf Chronicles have been changed, because this story merges with it. I don't know why, but no one has ever done this before with Final Fantasy 7 or the characters. At least from the stuff that I have read so far. Anyway, I'll work on Genesis' character in the next few chapters…

Too da Loo Dearies!

Michiyo


	7. Changes

-1AN: Bah, who needs them….any who, from one of the reviews I got for the last chapter, I really cleared up some of the questions that ya'll were wanting me to answer…Yay, I'm glad that I could do that for ya'll, so I'm going to put a little action in this one. It's been long over due.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was morning again, a month and a half after Ari's life altering trip to the hospital, but a slow month it had been. First of all, Genesis had decided to take the time to train Ari better than Orion had, knowing that the skills she had were the weakest he had seen in his lifetime. That was no excuse for her though, she wanted to learn, because she wanted to be better than him one day. Which she knew would never happen, but still, it didn't stop Ari from trying. This is what Genesis was most fond of in his daughter, it was her willingness to press on and not let anything bring her down.

At the moment, Ari was trying to fend off her fathers attacks with a stick. It wasn't the best weapon she had, but it was something she could learn with, hoping that her father wouldn't go to hard on her. Her mother watched from where she sat waiting for something interesting to happen, but to no avail, she grew bored and headed inside to help Tifa fix up the baby's room. Pretty soon, she and Genesis would have to move out, for Cloud was running out of rooms to give. Not that he minded having them around, Genesis was a good bartender, helping out when ever he could. Still, they were running out of room and there was a baby on the way.

"Ari, fix your stance." Genesis said to his daughter as she stood a little off balance. He could tell this because years of training had taught him much about balance. "If you have a bad stance, you can easily loose to your opponent." She nodded, doing as he said and standing to where she felt she had better balance. He tried to push her over, but it didn't work. "See, I couldn't knock you down. That is how you win a fight in hand to hand combat." She nodded again.

"But Dad, what about if they have a sword or a gun?" He took the stick from her and threw it over his shoulder. It landed a few feet away.

"What about it? All you can do is rob them of their advantage. That is where speed and agility come in handy." He walked around her, trying to find her weak points, pressing different pressure points. Some of them were where she was ticklish, he could get her with those later. It was the ticklish points that were the weakest, making her more vulnerable to attack. He would have to teach her how to use pressure points to her advantage. " One way to take away a persons advantage on you, is to use pressure points. Like in the wrist." He grabbed her wrist, gently pressing on the point in the soft flesh was on the underside of it. "Where ever you feel a pulse, or where ever a person is ticklish, is where there is a pressure point." She nodded listening to him.

"So, if I'm fast enough to avoid gun fire, I can use pressure points to my advantage and take out the enemy?" She said flatly. He chose to ignore that one, figuring it was her way of letting him know she wasn't fast enough to do so.

"Well, the way I see it is, you are going to get faster if you work on it." He put a finger on her neck getting a reaction of laughter. Bingo. Another ticklish spot he could use against her later. "It takes a lot of hard work, are you ready for it?" She nodded getting over her giggle fit. He just tickled her more.

"Dad! Stop!" She said in between fits of laughter. "That tickles!" He just did it some more, grinning while doing so. She fell to the ground in a giggle, rolling around in laughter. Genesis watched his daughter act like a worm trying to find shade from the sun, smirking because he had found a way to make her laugh.

"You can stop now, I'm not even touching you any more." She stopped, looking up at him from where she laid on her back with a big smile on her face. He offered her a hand, she took it and he pulled her up.

"You are so going to get it, Dad." She said with a smirk on her face. He shrugged, turning around and walking towards the house. "Wait! Come back! We're not done yet!" She ran after him only to find him not in front of her anymore.

"Looking for me?" She felt someone grabbing her from behind and lifting her in the air. She looked up and saw her father, he was taking her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" He looked down at her, then shifting her around so that she was in his arms bridal style. She put her arms around his neck.

"We are going to see a friend of mine." She watched as the world flew under her, this wasn't the first time she flew, or the second. She held on tight as they flew above the city and to a place she had been only once before.

"Who is it?" She looked up at him, waiting for an answer, only getting a smirk in return. "So, I guess I'll find out when I get there right?" He nodded.

As they flew silently over the luminescent trees of the Forgotten City, she spotted many animals grazing under the massive trees. This place was a place of calmness, not of war or pestilence, it was a sanctuary. Ari watched as the animals fled at their presence as they landed near a lake. Genesis put his daughter down, in doing so, tucked his wing in. He didn't bother to make it disappear, for he would need it again soon anyway.

"Ari, don't go too far." She turned from the fallen tree she was inspecting and nodded to her father. He walked over to where footprints littered the ground, they were Weiss' and they were fresh, only a few minutes old. "Ari, stay close to me." She walked up behind him and looked over his right shoulder as he inspected the footprints.

"What is it?" He pointed to the footprints leading into the forest.

"He's not to far. We can catch up to him." He took off at a brisk pace, Ari doing her best to keep up with him. She didn't realize that he had stopped till she ran into him. Her nose cracking when it hit his spine.

"Ouch!" He turned around and looked at her, inspecting her nose to see what the damage was, it was nothing to worry about. "Thanks for stopping Dad." He glared at her for a second, not liking the tone of sarcasm in her voice.

"Your welcome." He turned back around and she rubbed the bridge of her nose while saying 'ouch' silently. Genesis ignored his daughter, concentrating on the task at hand and began walking again. It wasn't till he heard a noise from above that he was ready for an attack.

Genesis quickly took out his crimson sword and held it up just as his attacker came down from the tree above him head first with twin gun sabers, blocking them. Ari stood back and watched as her father fended this unknown man off.

"Not bad, Brother." Genesis raised an eyebrow as he held his own against his opponent. "It seems you've came to visit me after all this time." The auburn haired man turned around, letting himself free of his attackers line of sight. "Aw, now this isn't fun, you're playing games again Genesis. I could always use this pretty girl here as bait." The other man walked over to Ari and circled around her.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously, knowing that her father was waiting for a chance to attack him.

"It doesn't matter who I am, what matters is, whether or not.." He was cut off when Genesis came down from the tree above him feet first, driving the other man to the ground and on his face.

"Eat dirt you jerk!" Ari yelled, knowing that the man deserved what had been dished out to him. Genesis looked at his daughter with a scowl on his face, shaking his had slowly. She instantly regretted what she had said. "Sorry Dad." He nodded, then watched as the man on the ground turned onto his back.

"You win." He held up his hand to Genesis. "Truce?" The auburn haired man took his hand and helped him up.

"I see your back to your old self Weiss." The spiky haired man dusted himself off and picked up his weapons. "I thought you would never get out of that teenage state of mind." Ari cocked her head to the side, confused. The man that just attacked her father was a friend?

"When have I ever been myself. I have this huge bump on my head and it hurts like Hell. The sad part is, I don't remember anything from before, I just woke up here all by myself." Genesis once again raised an eyebrow, this was a little confusing.

"So you don't remember what happened with Deep Ground or anything else to do with OMEGA?" Weiss shook his head. "Well, this is great, he's back to his old, old self." He looked at Ari, then back to Weiss.

"I do remember that before you were sealed away…" Weiss paused, his face going blank. "Kalina." He whispered. "Where is Kalina?" Genesis shook his head, not knowing what happened to the girl.

"It doesn't matter now, we'll find her after we deal with Orion. For now, I want you to meet someone." Genesis walked over to Ari, who looked up at him with a sweet innocent smile. "This is my daughter Ari. Ari, this is my good friend and supposed Brother, Weiss." Ari walked away from her father and right up to the other man with a grin on her face, holding out her hand. He looked at her with a blank look then took her hand, giving her a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you!" She said and he nodded.

"Like wise." he said plainly. She huffed and turned back to her father.

"Are you sure ya'll are not really brothers?" She said crossing her arms over her chest, giving him a scowl. Genesis looked at his daughter with a glare, she instantly stood straight and let her hands fall to her sides. She turned around and glared at Weiss when she heard him chuckling behind her.

"She is something else. Even has the same glare as you." Genesis took this time to glare at Weiss, who upon being glared at, shrugged. "What, just telling the truth." He stopped talking for a bit, feeling that if he did continue on the path he was going, he was going to eat dirt again.

"Ari, don't move." Genesis looked at her sternly, she gave him a look of confusion, noticing that Weiss was also tense. "Someone is watching us. He isn't friendly either." Right after saying that, Genesis found himself being pummeled to the ground by Orion.

"Dad!" She was about to run to him, but was restrained by Weiss. "Let me go!" He didn't listen to him.

"Ari, he'll be fine. Orion is no match for him." Weiss said in her ear. She relaxed a bit, trusting what he had said. She watched as Genesis pushed Orion off of himself, standing up and brushing the dirt off of his leather coat. He stretched his wing out and was ready for another attack.

"Weiss get her out of here!" She started to struggle against Weiss, wanting to stay and fight with her father, but the man wouldn't have it.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She looked back at where her father and 'Uncle' were fighting, while she was kicking and screaming at Weiss to put her down. "Put me down! I want to help! Let me go! I want to help!" She was almost in tears. Weiss was running through the trees as fast as he could, not looking back. His main objective was to get Ari to safety.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Genesis was busy fighting off Orion, throwing fire balls at him while in the air. None of it was working though, Orion blocked every one of them with his sword. This was going to be a problem. He charged towards Orion, clashing blades with him. Orion just smirked evilly and overpowered Genesis, sending him back a ways, then rushing at the auburn haired man. Genesis bought his crimson sword up, running a hand over it, summoning the fire element with in it.

"Igneous!" Genesis swung his sword at his enemy, causing the blades to crash against each other once more, this time sparks of metal and fire going out in different directions. This time Orion was the one to be sent back with force.

"Is that all you've got!" Orion laughed at Genesis, who was smirking at his own little achievement of throwing Orion off. "Come on, I know you can do better!" Orion stopped laughing and smirked at him, taking this chance to mock the auburn haired man.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to taunt your enemies?" Genesis retorted, Orion's face faltered. "Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Genesis smirked, knowing he had made the other man squirm.

"What about you're mother, last I heard, she was getting old. It would be a shame if someone slit her throat while she was sleeping." Genesis found himself getting angry. He felt like he was on fire suddenly, his eyes hurt too. He began to see things he had never seen before, but that aside, he was angry. No one talked about his mother, be it his human mother, or his Goddess mother. "You're a brat, because the Goddess happens to favor you above everyone else. I can take care of that. All I have to do, is take Arigaela back." If it wasn't the threat against his mother, then the threat with Ari, sent his blood into a boil.

Orion's eyes widened as he watched Genesis' eyes change color. First they were they're normal color, then they took on an amber color, and now they were blood red. His eyes had cat like slits and it scared Orion. The black feathers on Genesis' left shouldered wing began to fall off, being replaced with a tight membrane of red skin it looked like. His nails grew longer and sharper. Yet, Genesis had no idea of these changes, being that he was enraged.

The auburn haired man let out an angry inhuman yell through his sharpened teeth, then charging towards Orion. Their blades clashed against one another sending Orion back further than before. When the brown haired man was able to recover, he had found himself in awe at the immense power that Genesis had. Orion didn't give it a second thought, he quickly got out of there before anything worse could happen.

"I'm going to need help in getting rid of him, but who to turn too?" Orion said as he fled.

Meanwhile, Genesis was still in a rage, but sensing that Orion had fled he had started to calm down. As he was doing this, he had noticed the feel of his teeth, were they sharper? He looked down at his hands, noticing that his nails had grown longer and sharper as well. What was going on with him? His eyes burned, so he went down to where the lake was, looking into the water. His eyes were red, and on top of that, cat like.

"Mother! What did you do to me?" The Goddess appeared on the water in front of him, floating in mid air, light surrounding her glorious figure. "What is this?" He pleaded and begged on his knees, for her to answer.

"_My son, I created you like this. This power awakened in you, because you were protecting what you love the most. I chose you, out of everyone else, to carry this burden." _He didn't care if he was created for this purpose only or not, he just wanted answers, to be told how. _"You are my son, I created you for this power to mold to you. You were not built to let it mold you. Control it, feel it, let it be you. The only reason the last one to have this power failed at his task, was because he had no family to protect and love. Yet, you do and that is what makes you able to withstand it." _She placed a hand on his forehead, feeling the heat leaving his body, he was back to normal. _"You will not live a mortals life. You have to guard this planet for five hundred years before another can take your place, if you let them. It will have to be someone from your bloodline, someone worthy enough to carry the burden I gave to you. Farewell, my son." _She disappeared, leaving him to take this all in. Sure, he could handle it. Of course, he had a feeling he was only at stage one in this power of his.

Genesis continued to sit there, absorbing all the information he had just gotten. It would take time for him to fully soak it in. It would have to wait though, Orion was on the move. He stood, brushing the dirt off of his red leather coat, then started walking. He stretched out his left shouldered wing, which was back to black feathers as well, but not flying just yet. He needed to think.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Can you put me down now?" Ari said as she limply rode on Weiss' shoulder. He didn't pay any attention to her, but he was eventually going to put her down. "I'm sure your shoulder is getting tired of my weight."

"What weight? You're as light as a feather." He said, with humor in his voice, while walking through the trees. "I'll just find a place where we can rest for a while." She sighed.

"Don't you mean where you can rest? I've been resting." He chuckled. Genesis' daughter had a sense of humor. He liked that. "Look, I don't mean to be a brat or anything, but I can't breathe very well in this position." He looked around for a log or something that he could set her down on. "Really, I don't mind that your carrying me, but I can't breathe, and I just got over being in the hospital for not being able to breathe. Matter of fact, I died in the hospital." He stopped.

"You died?" She nodded, even though he couldn't see. "Well, then how come you're here, alive?" She sighed.

"My sister saved me." She said in a sad tone. "She gave up her place in the life stream, so that she could save me. Then my Dad healed the infection in my lungs. At least that is what Mom told me." He set her down on a log and then sat down on the ground leaning against it.

"Oh. Selene saved you. That was very noble of her." Ari nodded solemnly. "I have a sister." He said quickly.

"You do?" He nodded. "What is her name?" He looked up at her.

"Her name is Kalina, she's actually my baby sister." Ari raised an eyebrow. "Well, she isn't a baby anymore obviously. See, before Deep Ground got started, I was a good person. Then somehow, Kalina got sick, we didn't know what she had. Doctors told us she wouldn't live to be thirteen. So, I got angry and went after a cure, or at least something that could stop her from dieing." Ari was interested in his story.

"What happened? Did you find a way?" He nodded, biting his lip and staring out at nothing.

"By that time, I had found out about Jenova and Mako. Doing my own research on it, thinking that if I put Mako in Kalina, I could keep her from going." She nodded, listening intently. "Then I heard about the 'G' substance and it's abilities. Naturally, I was able to go from there, getting other people to help. Only, I was being experimented on myself. I was the first to have the 'G' substance merge with my DNA, only after your father of course." Ari cocked her head to one side.

"So you and my father aren't really brothers?" Weiss nodded. "Well, then why do you call each other that?" The man sitting on the ground leaning against the log, looked up at her. His eyes hidden a bit by his silver bangs.

"Because we act like brothers." He shrugged. "Actually, we are bound by the substance in our DNA, we aren't related by blood. That is it." Ari understood now, but wouldn't that mean she would have the same stuff? "You probably have it as well, only it's watered down. So, you won't age past twenty one, twenty five if you're lucky." She didn't want to be immortal.

"I don't want to stop aging. I want to grow old." He looked at her confused.

"Why not? Is it because you're afraid of watching the world pass into ages and watching the ones you love die before your eyes?" She nodded. "Huh, you've got a lot to learn about you're old man. He looks young doesn't he?" She nodded. "When Valera first got him, she was seventeen. She must be around sixty now. So, he's about forty, give or take a year. He looks like he's in his early twenties. I'm thirty three." Ari's eyes widened. Long life span must run in the family. "So, you really can't get the cells in your body to age, unless you degenerate. Like Genesis." She looked down at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" He sighed.

"The reason why he left Selene and your mother, was because he was dieing, and he didn't want to. He wanted to be there for them, so he sought out a way to stop his degeneration. Which, ended up getting him sealed in the process." She knew why he was sealed.

"Yes, Minerva told me that." Weiss was sure that this girl was something of a miracle. She had potential, he bet Genesis could see it.

"Well, I'm going to take a little nap, do me a favor and wake me up when your Dad gets here." She nodded, watching him close his eyes. She waited around for a little while, till she heard the sound of boots walking on wet grass coming from the direction they had come from earlier. She looked up to see her tired father who was deep in thought. She walked up to him.

"Dad, are you okay?" He nodded, then shook his head. He didn't feel like saying anything, but when his daughter hugged him around his waist, he found himself hugging her back. She may have reached up to his chest, but it didn't matter. He still held her close, closing his tired eyes that had been burning earlier due to the change they had gone through.

"Ari, lets go home." When she didn't answer, he looked down to see that she was falling asleep. He picked her up, putting one of his arms under her knees and the other around her shoulders. She unconsciously put her head on his shoulder. He walked over to where Weiss slept, kicking him with his right foot.

"What's up?" The sleepy man asked looking up at Genesis.

"I'll come back later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Weiss nodded then went back to sleep. Genesis unfolded his wing, then took to the air yet again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis was sitting on the couch, reading a book about wizards and dragons. She was waiting for Genesis and Ari to return from where ever they had gone. Probably to see Weiss. She and Tifa had worked on the baby's room earlier, since it had to be done soon, but it didn't matter. It gave the two women something to do.

"Artemis, you want to go shopping when they get back?" Tifa entered the room saying. She was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. She went over to the cabinet to look for a snack, something unusual was what she had a craving for. Something with peanuts. After finding a peanut candy bar, she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Artemis.

"Nah, I think I'm going to pass on this one. I'm kinda tired after all." Tifa looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Artemis looked at her.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Artemis closed her book after hearing that question. She looked up a Tifa and sighed. "You are aren't you." Tifa smiled while eating her candy bar.

"No I'm not. I just get these spells where I get really tired. It's nothing unusual. Sometimes I get dizzy, sometimes I get a fever. It's because of the eighteen year sleep I had. I was cut off from the outside world, so I get sick and tired easily." Tifa looked at her with a suspicious twinkle in her wine colored eyes. "Stop it Tifa. I'm not pregnant." She smiled.

"So, does that mean you get pregnant easy too?" Artemis glared at her friend.

"Tifa!" The older woman threw a small throw pillow at her friend, careful to not hit her rounded belly. Tifa laughed out loud, candy bar in her hand and pillow on the floor. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Am I missing anything?" Tifa stopped laughing and looked in the direction of the new voice, Artemis doing the same, but without the laughing.

"Nothing of importance Genesis." Tifa giggled and Artemis shot her another glare, throwing another pillow at her, hitting her in the head.

"Forgive Tifa, she's had too much chocolate and peanuts." Tifa stopped laughing then picked up the same pillow that had been thrown at her, throwing it at Artemis, hitting her in the face. Artemis glared at Tifa for the third time then turned her attention to her sleeping daughter, who was still in Genesis' arms. "You both look tired. What happened?" He sighed closing his eyes.

"It's a long story, but we did have a run in with Orion." He shifted his weight to his other foot. "I'm going to go put her in her bed, then I'm going to bed." He motioned to his sleeping daughter, then looked back at Artemis.

"I'll wake you up around dinner if you want me too." He nodded then headed up the stairs, going to the room where the children slept, putting Ari down on her bed. She moaned, then opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"Where am I?" She said groggily and he leaned down to her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Your home, don't worry." He moved some of her hair behind her ear then stroked the side of her face. "Get some sleep, your mom will come wake you up before it's time to eat." She closed her eyes, going back to sleep.

Genesis found himself in the room that he and Artemis shared. He was so tired he got around to taking off his boots, coat and shirt before plopping down on the bed, falling asleep himself. His feet were hanging off the bed, his face in the pillow, his hair he hadn't even bothered with. This was the way Artemis had found him when she walked into the room to get something she had bought from the store earlier.

Instead of going in and coming strait out of the room, she sat on the bed next to him, rubbing his shoulders. She worked her way down from his shoulders, down his back, then finding her way to his arms. This would make him feel loads better when he woke up, hopefully. He never woke up grouchy, but there was that one time he had been training, back when they were just learning about each other. He was so grouchy that, she had made him lay down so she could give him a massage. It worked though, he became less grouchy and had a better day. From then on, when he felt he was going to have a bad day, he would go to her and make her give him a massage.

After she was done, Artemis got what she needed, then headed out of the room to the bathroom. She prayed to Minerva that what ever happened, she would take it. Though she wasn't sure, she would be cautious, and see if she had anything to worry about. In a time like this, a child was a burden, but Cloud and Tifa were the exception. She just hoped that Tifa wasn't right about her. She was going to wait for fifteen minutes to find out if she was pregnant, which she was worried she was. She didn't want to have another child till after this was over, because of the fear she might lose Genesis.

"Oh come on." She said as she paced around the bathroom, waiting for the timer to go off. It was almost time for the results. When the timer went off, she thought she couldn't be any happier. Picking up the stick, she looked at it.

Her eyes watered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heheh….Cliffy! I'm so mean. Everyone is going to hate Jamie for what he's planning….I'm not sure if I would like him either after what he's about to do, if he does indeed do it.

I should hit him.

Anyway, we would like to thank our lovely reviewers….

Shibara1310 and Retro Lamb! (throws confetti in the air)

Congratulations! You receive a free chocolate bar….since Jamie ran out of the Pocky. (slaps Jamie) Bad Jamie! Don't eat all the pocky!

Michiyo (and Jamie)


	8. Secrets

-1AN: I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay, I work all day and I sleep all night! Oh gosh, Get it out of my head!

Anyway, Yeah, this story is getting me a little confused…I don't know why, but yeah…and it's Jamie's fault too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis walked out of the bathroom, going down the stairs to the living room, she stopped before doing so. She sighed, not knowing whether she was happy or sad with the results of the pregnancy test she had taken moments before. She had to keep this a secret for as long as possible. Minerva knew what she was doing in this, but Artemis did not know what to do.

She continued her way down the stairs to help Tifa with dinner, hoping her friend wouldn't ask about the subject they had fought about earlier. Her dark haired friend was cutting up tomatoes when she walked into the kitchen. Denzel and Marlene sat at the table doing their homework, Denzel getting frustrated with the math problems every now and then, throwing out a growl when he found a difficult one. Artemis threw her braided waist length hair over her shoulder and started to look for a cutting board.

"So, what are we making that requires bell peppers, tomatoes, and ground beef?" Tifa shrugged, while cutting up the juicy tomatoes. Artemis wanted to eat one so bad, but she had to resist the urge to do so.

"I was thinking either tacos, spaghetti, or some kind of weird food that we've never had before. I think I'll go with the taco's and salsa." Artemis grabbed a red bell pepper and a knife, getting ready to chop it up into little pieces. "So, did he make it to the bed?" Artemis giggled.

"Yeah, but he only managed to get his shirt, boots, and coat off before hitting the bed." She stopped and thought about it for a bit, putting her had on her hip. "There must be something on his mind, or else he wouldn't be so tired." Tifa nodded.

"Cloud does the same thing, just like every man. He would rather sleep it off, than have to deal with it awake, it's normal." Artemis knew she was right, otherwise, Genesis would be awake right now. "When I told Cloud I was pregnant, he passed out and when we got home, he slept for a long time. The next day, he was at the bar, drinking it away." Tifa had a point.

"That's what men do huh?" Artemis looked at her friend. "They either sleep big news away or drink till they can sleep it away." Tifa burst out laughing at what her older friend said.

"So, you think Genesis found out something he didn't want to know or could it be that somehow he has to figure a way to get out of the mess he's in?" Artemis shrugged and continued to cut the bell peppers in front of her. "You should talk to him tonight, when he's awake and alert, it will be best to talk to him then anyway." Tifa said while turning to the stove to put the tomatoes in a pot.

"I'll talk to him before I go to bed tonight. It might be the only time to get him alone." Tifa nodded, going over to the cabinet to grab a jar of seasoning. "When did Cloud say he was coming home?" The younger woman looked up from the salsa she was stirring.

"He said he would be late, which means he'll be home around eleven." Artemis nodded, walking over to Tifa scraping the bell peppers off the cutting board and into the pot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis walked into the room, being as quiet as possible, hoping to wake Genesis. He was already awake sitting on the edge of the bed polishing his sword. She walked up to him, looking down at him as she stood in front of him. He looked up at her for a few seconds then went back to what he was doing. He seemed distant for some reason, she didn't pressure him about it.

"Dinner is ready." He nodded, then put his sword aside. He grabbed her hand, dragging her to him, making her sit on his lap. He put his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed at her touch.

"I know who's son I am, but I'm not sure how I feel about it." Artemis looked at him in confusion, he knew this and he didn't even have to look in her eyes. "Minerva has always been my mother, but the task that she created me for, will lead you down a path of sorrow. As well as myself." She took her hands, putting them on each side of his face and made him look her in the eyes.

"What ever it is, I will face it with you." He shook his head free of her grasp, causing her mouth to open in remorse and confusion. "What is going on?" She asked him with a hint of anger in her voice.

"It isn't that simple Artemis." She closed her mouth and waited for him to say what he was going to say. She stood, walking around for a bit, trying to understand. "I can't die." He looked at his feet. "I have to live for five hundred years before I can die. Even then, I don't think you will be there." She stopped walking and sat down on the bed next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, crying.

"This is means I don't have to worry about Orion killing you now." She continued to cry. He just chuckled a bit, this was like her old self. Back when she was innocent. "I don't know how we're going to live, our children won't be normal will they?" He shrugged. He really didn't know if his problem was genetic, if it wasn't the only thing that would be was the Mako in his veins. He turned to her, gathering her up in his strong arms and let her cry into his shirtless chest. "I guess that I don't have to worry anymore." He kissed the top of her head.

"What do you mean you don't have to worry? Of course you have to worry, that's what you do." He ran a hand through her hair, feeling how silky it was. He laid down on his back, Artemis following, laying her head on his chest.

"How long is it going to be like this? How long before Orion comes to tear everything apart?" Genesis laced his fingers with hers, looking up at the ceiling.

"It won't be much longer, I have something that he doesn't. It shouldn't be to hard to get rid of him." He ran a hand down her side, tracing it then running a hand over her stomach. It felt a little hard, not soft the way her abs felt. He traced the scar on her abdomen, going over soft skin, but the hardness of her abdomen is what worried him. "What are you not telling me?" He looked at her in the eyes with sternness.

"I'm pregnant." He smiled, kissing her. "You're not upset about this at all." The auburn haired man shook his head. "Well, everyone is waiting on us. You better go wake up Ari." They stood, but before Artemis left the room, Genesis pulled her into another kiss, this time it was one of passion and love.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Orion had searched for hours, looking for the Black Cave somewhere in the north. It was home to a very powerful force. One that had been forgotten. If he was going to get rid of Genesis, he would need to take the power for himself, if it didn't take his soul first. Hopefully, the power he was looking for would allow him to take it without disturbing the source. If he awakened the source, it would destroy him, taking what little power he had and casting him into the darkest of places.

He landed outside of the Black Cave, in the mountain side, near a small town. It was cold, but not cold enough for him. He stepped inside of the cave, mako crystals were everywhere, lighting the way to the inner bowls of the cave. Ice covered the black walls of the cave, creating an obsidian glass look. The mountain was made of black stone, strong enough to withstand ages, but it had a weakness like all things. It could be worn away by water. After all, it was water and ice that had shaped the cave.

He had reached the main chamber of the cave, where a giant spectacle stood, incased in ice. It was a dragon of blackness, enormous as it was, Bahamut sin was smaller than this. The dragon stood proud, mouth open, teeth sharp. It sat on his hind legs, with it's wings open, as if it was ready to take flight. It's tail had spike on it, going all the way up it's back to his head where a pair of horns sat. They looked like a rams horns, curling on either side of it's head. Orion was actually afraid of the beast.

"So, this is what happens when a Red Dragon hungers for power." He placed a hand on the Dragon's belly, feeling the coldness of the ice. "Minerva did right to seal you. Your brother is causing me trouble and I want to get rid of him. Lend me your power great one!" Orion stood in front of the frozen beast, arms open and ready for the intake of power.

"That isn't going to work fool." A voice said behind him. Orion turned around to see a black wolf with red eyes starring at him. "You must take the sword from his chest." Orion smirked. What could an animal know?

"You are just an animal, nothing more. Why should I listen to you?" The wolf growled at the man.

"Because, it is power that will kill you." The wolf attacked Orion, tearing off his wing, causing blood to pool at his feet. "Now you are mortal." The wolf left. It was then that Orion noticed the hilt of a sword sticking out from the dragons chest.

Orion reached up for the sword, but couldn't reach it. Without his wing, he couldn't get it, but he could try something new. Jumping as high as he could, he perched himself on the right arm of the dragon, then reached for the sword. It was covered in ice, not going anywhere anytime soon. It was then that Orion got the idea to use Fira. He heated up the blade till he could loosen it from it's resting place. When he was able to pull it out, he fell to the floor of the cave.

"A black blade, exactly like the red one that Rhapsodos carries. How interesting. So this is the power that they speak of." He thought he was right.

There was the sound of a heartbeat throughout the entire cave and ice was starting to fall off the dragons black body. A claw flexed, the tail twitched, an eye opened. The dragon was coming to life. With one jolting spasm of muscle and scale, the dragon shook the ice off the rest of his body. It roared to life, loud and deafening. Orion covered his ears, closing his eyes, hoping that the dragon wouldn't see him. It did see him though.

Orion got on his knees, hoping the dragon wouldn't kill him, but use him as a servant or something. The man lifted the black sword in the air and the dragon examined it with it's black eyes. It once again roared, sending saliva out of it's mouth, letting it land on Orion.

"Please my lord, don't hurt me, I can be of great use to you." The dragon saw him shaking and in a blur of motion and black mist, the beast was no longer a dragon, but a man. Black eyes looked into Orion's with malice. The mans black hair went past his shoulders, half of it tied back in a sort of pony tail. A black leather coat and black boots were the only thing that stood out.

"You are of use to me. Although, I do thank you for awakening me, I have to take what little power you have. The mako in your veins is perfect for me to use as a boost." The dark man seized Orion by the neck, bringing the wingless man up to his eye level. "By the way, not that you will be able to warn anyone about me, my name is Hades." Orion couldn't speak or breathe, he just watched as Hades opened his mouth and sucked all the mako out of him.

Orion was no longer a threat.

"That was a good snack. Now, where to, oh yes." Hades took his black sword, walking out of the cave that he was imprisoned in for thousands of years. "Mother, I am disappointed in you. You gave me a problem called a brother. No matter, I will have his power too." He spread his black skinned wings, taking to the air.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Genesis was restless, tossing and turning, he felt something wasn't right with the world. It was after three in the morning, Artemis was sleeping peacefully beside him, Ari in the other room sleeping as well. He still didn't know what was bothering him. He stared at the ceiling, trying to think, but nothing was helping him. Not a thought was coming to him as to what it could be that was keeping him up.

Slowly he rose from the bed, being careful not to wake up Artemis, but giving her a small kiss on her cheek. He got dressed, putting on his red leather coat, then heading out the room. He needed to think, this wasn't the place for him to do it, he had a feeling that this place was in danger. What ever was keeping him awake, was making him feel that he was endangering everyone sleeping upstairs, so he was going to leave. Taking the threat with him, even though he didn't know what it was.

Walking out the door to the front quietly, he spread his one wing, then took to the sky. Hopefully, he could go to where he had in mind without causing too much noise. It was when he had found himself soaring over the ruins of Midgar, that he truly remembered what it was like to live there. So many memories long forgotten, yet returning to the final resting place of Shinra. He had hated this place, but loved it at the same time, a long time ago though. Now he had no remorse for the destruction of Midgar, for it was doomed from the day it was founded. Genesis knew this from the very beginning and knew that one day, Midgar, Shinra, SOLDIER, would fall to the desire of a mad man.

He had flown up to the highest point throughout the ruins of the city, which was the remains of the Shinra building. Here he sat down on the ledge, dangling on leg off of it, his right arm draped over his right knee as it was bent. He set his sword down next to him as he leaned against a piece of concrete jutting out from the floor. He sat there thinking, waiting for what ever was keeping him awake, to come out of the shadows.

It was when the sun was showing itself on the horizon, that he had given up on his thoughts, knowing that what ever had kept him up, wasn't going to appear anytime soon. This would give him time to hunt down answers from Minerva. He knew that he needed to prepare himself for a bigger threat than Orion, who was a big enough threat as it was. Annoying as the silver winged man was, he sure had a great deal of power.

"_Good morning my son." _Genesis heard Minerva's voice from behind him as he watched the sunrise. "_I have news for you."_ Her voice sounded strange.

"What is it?" He didn't bother to turn to her. "It must be important for you to come to me like this." Genesis knew it was something important, otherwise she wouldn't have come, at all.

"_Orion has been destroyed." _Genesis' eyes widened. How could that be? Who was powerful enough to kill Orion but him? "_Your brother has returned thanks to Orion, now he is on the hunt for you. He will take everything from you, then destroy you in the end. That is his goal, to obtain power." _Genesis stood, taking his sword from where it rested on the ground, turning to where the figure of the Goddess stood.

"So, I have a brother. That would've been nice to know years ago, but I guess, nothing is ever dull in my life." He smirked. "So, Mother, what is my 'brother's' name?" He was getting a little angry.

"_His name is Hades, I created him much like I created you, but he is the one that hungered for power. I ended up sealing him much like I did to you, but he couldn't be released from his prison. He will bring about the end to this planet. I fear that is why he is after you, he may want to take what power you have and use it to destroy this world." _So, Hades was indeed his brother, powerful he is at that. This would be a bit of a problem, since Genesis didn't exactly know how to control what power he had. _"I will teach you how to use what I gave you. I can only stall Hades in his search. He will not be able to sense you." _

"That would be really nice. We can start tomorrow." The Goddess nodded, then disappeared. He turned towards Edge, jumping off the remains of the building, taking flight once again.

When he got back to Seventh Heaven, Tifa was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast and the kids were getting ready for school. Ari was getting ready for school as well. Artemis decided that she go to school as well, it would keep her out of trouble, teaching her the basic things. Ari looked up at him from where she sat at the table, smiling when he walked in.

"Morning Dad!" He had noted the chipper excitement in her voice. Must be something going on in school that she was excited about. "You look tired, did you get any sleep last night?" He shook his head.

"Is your mother still asleep?" She shook her head. "Where is she?" He went up to her as she was checking her homework. He looked over it as well.

"She's been in the bathroom for a while now. Do you think she is sick?" He shook his head, knowing the real reason she was in there. "Well, I'm sure if she was, she would tell us right?" He looked at his daughter with content eyes.

"She's fine, I promise, what she is going through is normal." She nodded with a smile. "You missed this one. It's 23." He pointed out a problem that she had guessed wrong on last night.

"Oh! Gosh, I didn't see that." Ari quickly redid the problem, showing the way she arrived at her answer. "Thanks Dad, you saved me from getting a low grade." She quickly hugged him. He gave her a small tired smile.

"Ari! It's time to go!!" The auburn haired girl looked up at Denzel as he was putting his backpack on his shoulders, Marlene doing the same. She quickly put her books in her backpack, gave her father a hug then headed out the door.

"Bye Dad! I'll see you this afternoon!" He nodded as she waved goodbye. She had opened up more since she had been with them. He was glad he had found her, otherwise he didn't have fuel for his own rage, or anything to protect.

Genesis headed up the stairs, going to the bathroom where he heard Artemis throwing up. He knocked on the door, hearing no answer from her, just her throwing up last nights dinner. He sighed, leaning against the wall next to the door. He ran a hand through his hair, remembering the last time she told him she was pregnant. He didn't think he could handle fatherhood then, not in the state of mind he was in at the time, it was too much for him to handle. It was part of the reason he had left, but after seeing his daughter Selene for the first time, he got a different feeling. He felt his heart burst, knowing that what he had seen was fragile. Selene was what changed his heart towards his goals and in the end, it was her murder that sent him down the path he had gone. Now Ari had helped him take another path, this one was more challenging. Who knew what the child Artemis now had within her would cause.

This was when it sunk in. Genesis was going to be a father, again. This time, he was going to be there for the birth of this child, after all he was absent from the last birth. He was damn sure that he was going to see the birth of many in the future, if Hades didn't destroy him first. That was when another thing sunk in. He was going to live for five hundred years. He was going to watch his children grow and have children of their own, then see their children have children. It wasn't going to be so lonely he guessed. Being the guardian of his family would be a good thing he guessed as well. Genesis put his thoughts on hold as Artemis stepped out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Artemis nodded, then put a hand over her mouth and stomach, then rushing back into the bathroom. "Maybe not." He went in after her. She was sitting on the floor, hugging the toilet. He kneeled behind her, taking her hair in his hands and holding it out of the way. Was pregnancy this bad on her? If it was, then it was worse the first time. "Was it this bad the first time?" He asked her. She just fell back on him after she was done.

"It was worse than this. I couldn't keep anything down, I almost lost Selene and Ari twice. Not to mention the fact that I don't even remember their birth." He stood up, offering his hand, which she took.

"Well, I'll be here with you this time. You won't have to worry." She nodded then wrapped her arms around him, putting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I could use you to my advantage." She said with humor in her voice. He chuckled.

"Anything you need Babe."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yes, it is shorter then the last….three? Chapters….yeah.

Anyway, I'm not sure where this is going…the story is totally not going the way I want it too….where is all this stuff coming from? Not even Jamie knows….

To my lovely reviewers….

Shibara1310, I present to you….a pie! Sorry, it's all I've got….Jamie eats everything.

Retro Lamb, I give you…..an IOU paper…since I don't have much…T-T I'm poor.

Michiyo


	9. Heat

-1AN: BAH! KUNG FU IS FOR PANSIES!!! My kung fu is better than your's….you pansy.

-- What ever Jamie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was hot. Everyone was downstairs in the living room fanning themselves trying to keep cool, because the air conditioning went out. Cloud was laying on the wood floor shirtless, on his stomach, with his head laying on his crossed arms. He wished winter was here already. Tifa was sitting on the couch, fanning herself with a magazine while she sat next to a half asleep Artemis. The two women were both wearing shorts and a tank top, trying somehow to stay cool. Thankfully, Genesis was nearby, sitting in the coolest dark place he could find to keep himself cool.

It had been two months since Genesis had found out about Hades, during that time, he had mostly learned to control the power Minerva had given him. Today, was his day of relaxation, even though it wasn't exactly relaxing. He was sitting in the corner of the living room, shirtless, taking care of Artemis. He was glad the kids were in school at the moment, knowing the moment they came in it was going to be even worse.

"Cloud, I need ice. Bad." Tifa said with desperation in her voice. Cloud had heard her and he groaned, not wanting to move around so much. It would make him hotter and that was a very uncomfortable thing.

"Women." He said as he got up, going into the kitchen and opening the freezer. His eyes found their way to the ice maker, only it wasn't working, as in there was no ice present. There wasn't any noise coming from it either. "Uhhh. Tifa, the ice maker is broken." He instantly regretted saying that.

"WHAT!" Both Tifa and Artemis shouted. Genesis swore that he was going to go deaf for a year. Both pregnant women had murderous looks on their faces, they were out to kill.

"One of you is going to go to the store." Artemis said, her vicious intent of making them go out in the heat was torture in itself. She looked over at where Genesis sat, he pretended to be asleep for the time being. "You can't fool me Rhapsodos. Stop faking." He still continued to fake. "I know you aren't asleep, so you can stop the faking." She got up, walking over to where he was, grabbing him by his hair.

"Ow!" She pulled him up by his hair till he was standing. "Okay, I'm sorry." She looked at him sternly through her blue eyes. "I'll go." Genesis was a strong man, willing to take on anything, but he always bent to the will of Artemis.

"Good boy." He felt like a servant, so he grumbled as she released his hair. Rule number one, never upset a pregnant woman. He remembered when she had found that white hair on his head a long time ago. What had happened to that Artemis, she was innocent, not highly emotional. He figured she would be back eventually.

"I'll go too. Just don't kill me." Cloud spoke up, not wanting to face the wrath of Tifa. It was a wise choice. Genesis nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Even though it would've been nice if they had taken Fenrir or something that allowed them to have some way of getting cool air, it just wasn't an option. Instead, both men, were now walking down the sidewalk. Genesis was use to getting hot and sweaty from training in such heat, but this was over doing it. He had resorted to wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, hopefully it would help with the heat. Cloud pretty much wore the same thing, trying not to exert himself too much. They had both been in worse heat than this, but they didn't know why they were reacting to this so much.

"I'll be glad when Cid comes to fix the air conditioner." Cloud put his hands behind his head. "Then we won't have to hear the girls complain so much." Genesis just put his hands in his pockets, not really saying much. What was there to say? "All they do is nag." It was true, pregnant women demanded attention from the father of their children, but sometimes they were just annoying.

"True, but that's what they do." He knew it was true, even though he wasn't there for Artemis during her last pregnancy. "Trust me though, children change your priorities." Cloud knew that Genesis was right on this matter.

When they had made it to the store, they found it was sold out of ice. Both men sighed, then proceeded to the next store, that one was sold out as well. They were going to have to face the wrath of the two women at home. It wasn't worth it. They had convinced themselves of that. Life was cruel.

"What are we going to do now?" Cloud asked as he looked at his feet. Genesis shrugged, he was at a loss of what to do. Apparently, every store within the town of Edge was out of ice. It was just not fair. Why did Minerva have to create such heat?

They walked for a long time, sweating and carrying on, hoping that someone would be kind enough to give them ice. It was no use, there was no one willing to give them ice. The two men just gave into their defeat and headed back to the nagging women at home. Along the way, they had run into the kids, walking with them.

"So, you went to every store in town, looking for ice?" Ari asked her father as she walked beside him. He nodded. "They were all sold out huh?" He looked at her.

"Yeah, and now we have to go home to your mother, who isn't in the best of moods." Both Cloud and Genesis sighed. "They're going to kill us." Denzel sighed as well. Both Ari and Marlene giggled.

"Oh! By the way Dad, a friend invited Marlene, Denzel, and I to a swimming party this afternoon. Can we go?" Genesis raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Cloud, can we go?" Denzel was practically begging.

"I'm sure it's okay, just let Tifa know before you go." Genesis was thinking about it when Cloud just openly said yes to the younger two.

"Well Dad?" Ari looked up at her father with a sweet smile on her face, knowing that it was his weakness. "Can I go?" Genesis sighed, knowing that if it would mean that she was going to be cooling off and he wasn't, he wouldn't take such torture.

"Not unless I go with you." Ari glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, then you can't go." He was being reasonable, at least he thought he was.

"Dad! Your so mean." She stormed off ahead of them. Genesis wasn't amused at this. Oh, the joys of parenthood.

"Ari! Come back here!" He yelled to his daughter, but she just kept on walking, not paying any attention to him. "Ari!" He was feeling a little worried. Something was coming, he could feel it. She started to run, cutting around the corner of a building and into an alley. When she came out on the other side of the alley, she ran into her father. His arms were crossed, his black wing was folded up and he didn't look to happy. She was almost in tears. "Come here." Genesis said sternly to his daughter. She just let another wave of tears fall down her cheeks. Seeing her cry made him upset, but he didn't show it. She slowly stepped forward, her eyes glued to the ground.

She kept walking until she ran into him. She looked up at him, his eyes emotionless as he looked down at her. He uncrossed his arms and put his hands on her shoulders, bending down to her eye level. He looked strait into her eyes.

"It is too dangerous for you to be in a place where I don't know. There is someone after me, someone who would do anything to get me in his hands, even take you away." Her lower lip trembled. "I don't want to loose you like I lost your sister. It would be too much for me and I might end up going down the same path I took a long time ago. I don't want that. Do you want that?" She shook her head and started to cry harder. His heart softened and he took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry for running away like that." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, but this doesn't change my answer." He let go of her and started walking, his wing disappearing from view. Ari followed him, whipping the tears from her eyes. She realized that he was only protecting her, keeping her from harm. He didn't say that he loved her much, but his actions say he loves her very much.

"Dad, did mom tell you that she thinks the baby is a boy?" He nodded. "It would be nice if I had a little sister though." He shrugged.

"I don't care what the baby is, as long as I'm able to be there when it's born." She remembered he wasn't there for her birth, or Selene's. "Come, lets get home, that way your mother can murder me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ari walked down the stairs into the living room where everyone was waiting for Cid to come and fix the air conditioner. It was hot, she wasn't happy, she was missing out on a pool party. Genesis had promised to make it up to her, letting her go next time. For now, he wanted her to be close to him, so she wouldn't get hurt. She was glad that he was paying attention to her, but it was a little to crowding in a way, her mother wasn't to happy about Genesis' decision.

"Mom, where is the pony tail holders you got me?" Artemis looked up at her daughter from the book she was reading. "I would like it if you would braid my hair for me." The girls mother thought for a minute then answered.

"They should be in the drawer next to the bed in my room." Ari smiled then ran back up the stairs, a couple minutes later returning with the small pack of black pony tail holders and a brush. She handed them to her mother and sat down on the floor leaning against the couch. Artemis put down her book, taking the brush and brushing Ari's long auburn hair. It was silky right now, but later it would need to be washed, due to the heat making her sweat. Artemis began to braid Ari's hair, dividing it up into three sections, intertwining them. "There you go Ari, I'm finished." Ari turned to face her mother with a smile on her face, then getting up and going up the stairs putting up the brush and pony tail holders.

Yet again things were silent, Cloud was on the floor as before, Genesis in his corner of the room. All of them dieing for a breeze, a small gust of cool air, even a whisper of a cold fragment of breeze. It was all they could hope for. Tifa was sweating from head to toe next to Artemis, who was keeping her thoughts off the heat by reading a book. They were waiting on the doorbell to ring, it was only five hours ago that they had called Cid, but he hadn't come yet. Every minute that passed seemed like an hour, going by slowly, taking it's toll.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Tifa decided she had enough of the heat. She got up from the couch, heading into the kitchen and opened the freezer. She stuck her head in it, hoping that it would cool her off, but to her disappointment it didn't work. "I'm going to beat Cid with the toaster when he gets here." Artemis sighed, ignoring her friends antics in the kitchen.

"Tifa, just calm down." Cloud mumbled with his head on the floor, hands at his side. Upon returning to Seventh Heaven, he took his shoes and shirt off, just plopping down on the floor head first. "You moving around so much isn't going to help with the heat." He was practically asleep. "Don't beat Cid with the toaster, it's the only one we have." Tifa just continued to fan herself with the freezer door hoping that it would cool her off.

"Cloud, why are you just laying there? Go and get Cid." The blond man just ignored her.

"Can't you just beat Cid with a baseball bat or something that isn't expensive, like not the toaster?" His mind was stuck on the toaster.

"Can it Strife!" Tifa shouted from her place at the freezer. Cloud did as she said. It was then that the doorbell rang. She rushed to the door. "Cid I'm about to beat you with a toaster…oh it's you." When she opened the door she wasn't expecting Reno and Rude to be standing there with Weiss standing behind them. She turned around, going back to the freezer.

"Man, it's like a sauna in here." Weiss said when he walked in behind the Turks. "Let me guess, the AC is out?" Tifa nodded while going towards the couch. Genesis looked up when he heard Weiss. "It's a good thing I can fix this kind of stuff." Tifa's day couldn't have gotten any better than this, she smiled big and was hopeful.

"You can fix the air conditioner?" Weiss nodded. Tifa nearly jumped up and down in excitement, almost forgetting that she was pregnant. She didn't think the baby would like it if she did. "Thank you!" She hugged the man around his neck, stunning him for a moment.

"You wouldn't happen to have any tools around here somewhere?" She pointed to the cabinet under the sink. "Okay I'll get to work then." Artemis raised an eyebrow, looking over at Genesis who shrugged.

"Okay, but why are you two here?" Tifa pointed at the red headed Turk and his partner. The two men shifted on their feet.

"You might want to sit down for this, it's not going to be pretty." Tifa sat on the couch as the Turks stood over by the coffee table. Tifa got Cloud off the floor and made him sit in the recliner. Genesis stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, listening to what the red head had to say. "There have been attacks on several towns and cities in the past three weeks." Genesis looked up.

"Do you know what caused it?" Both Turks nodded. "Explain." It was Rude's turn to talk.

"Some say it was a man, some a black dragon, others say there was always a woman there as well." Artemis shifted uncomfortably when she felt the baby move inside her. She put a hand on her round belly, trying to calm the child down. Something about this didn't seem right. "Also, Junon Harbor was attacked last night." Genesis walked over to behind the couch and stood behind Artemis.

"What is the damage?" Reno looked down at his feet.

"At least a hundred and fifty two injured, ninety eight people confirmed dead. Damage to the Harbor is extensive." Artemis felt as though she was going to be sick. She put a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out, one hand on her belly, keeping her child calm. Genesis saw her discomfort and placed a hand on her shoulder. Tifa had reacted the same, he put his other hand on her shoulder as well.

"I have to stop him." Artemis looked up at her love, noting the seriousness in his voice. She had no idea what he was talking about. "I have to do it alone though." Artemis put a hand over his. "Hades is stronger than anything you've ever faced. He is a power hungry immortal. He has to be sealed again, or else, he'll take what I have and use it against you." He sighed. It wasn't going to be easy.

"Okay! AC is fixed…what's going on here?" Weiss walked in after fixing the air conditioner, his face faltered upon seeing the unhappy faces of Artemis and everyone else. "Did I miss something?" Everyone looked at him and he blinked.

"Hades." Was all Genesis had to say to him, Weiss quickly understood. "Did you see Ari up there at all?" Weiss nodded his head.

"Well, what ever you do, just know I'm going too." Genesis wanted to hit Weiss before he could make a stupid mistake.

"That makes me too." Cloud stood, confidence in his eyes at what he was prepared to do.

"It's not going to be easy, he is worse than Sephiroth." Cloud nodded understanding. "I can't stop you in your decision, you have a family to protect as well." Cloud wasn't going down without a fight.

"I know the risk, but I'm not ready to give up my family." Genesis nodded.

"That goes for us too!" Everyone in the room turned to the direction of the voice. Standing there was Cid, Barrett, and Vincent. Cid gave his trademark grin.

"Why fight your battles alone, when you would just lose to your enemy that way." Vincent said and Genesis nodded understanding his words.

"We aren't going to let this world come down at the hands of this evil thing called a dragon!" Barrett was ready for another fight.

"You do know what your getting yourselves into right?" All of them nodded. "So be it, we leave in four days. Be outside the ruins by dawn." Genesis sighed. What was going to happen now?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ari sat on her bed doing her homework, hoping that what ever was going on downstairs, didn't affect her in any way. She was frustrated with the math problem in front of her, hoping that someone would come and save her from the pain of using her brain when it clearly didn't want to function for her. She gave out a little cry of frustration, getting upset over one problem that seemed to elude her from achieving an answer.

"Having problems?" She looked up at the doorway to see Weiss standing there. She nodded. "Well, first off, take a deep breath and calm down." He walked over to her, sitting next to her. He looked at the problem. "That would be sixty five." She smiled, why was she so bad at figuring out stuff like a math problem?

"I'm just going to put 'Weiss solved it' instead of showing my work." He laughed at how she was honest.

"That's cheating you know. You could get a low grade for that." She shrugged, not really caring, she had straight 'A's' as it was. "Oh! I have something for you." He reached in the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small box, giving it to her.

"What is it?" He shrugged, saying that she should open it to find out. She did just that, finding a crystal shaped as a small heart on a gold chain. It was no bigger than a peanut, but it was beautiful, changing colors as the light hit it at different directions. "It's beautiful." She hugged him, he did the same.

"Just promise that you'll wear it for me, even if I don't come back." She nodded. "Good girl."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry it's so short…..I'm having a horrible time getting things together. But this is pretty much a filler in the blanks chapter. Next chapter brings in some action, or so Jamie promises. He is the real mastermind behind Genesis….

Retro Lamb…..I will give you all my cookies….I can't eat them all by myself…Jamie surprisingly doesn't like Chocolate chip…who knew.

Michiyo


	10. Darkness

-1AN: I have nothing to say at the time….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis leaned against Genesis, hoping that she wouldn't fall out of the tree they were in. She had fussed at him when he had flew her up there, saying that it was going to hurt the baby, but he did it anyway. Now he had his arms protectively around her waist, just above her pregnant belly. There they were, Genesis falling asleep as she was starting to drift away herself. Genesis wasn't completely asleep though, he listened for danger, to protect his family.

Ari sat against the trunk of the same tree, singing a song that she remembered from when she was a small child, just hearing it on the streets. Her parents were above her, sleeping in the tree, while listening to her at the same time. It was a peaceful afternoon, nothing to bother with, just them. She was writing songs in her notebook, singing them as she wrote them down. She fiddled with the crystal necklace that Weiss had given her, thinking about the next words to write down. She didn't know what to put down, so she stood up walking around a bit, talking to herself.

"Every time I look into your eyes…no, that won't work." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Ugh! This is getting me nowhere." Genesis woke up at the sound of his daughters frustration. He looked down at her, trying not to wake up Artemis.

"Ari, what's going on down there?" He asked her in a curious voice. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. He just smiled back at her.

"Sorry Dad, I was having problems with this song I'm working on." He nodded, feeling Artemis stir from the movement in her belly. He felt it too. "It's not working out like I want it too." Genesis looked up for a moment, feeling a strong breeze blow through. It looked like a storm was coming. He gently shook Artemis awake.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked sleepily. She realized what was going on when Genesis lifted her up in his arms, and gently glided down to the ground next to Ari. He set Artemis down and brushed off his white button up shirt. "There is a storm coming." Artemis said when she looked up at the darkening sky.

"This isn't a normal storm." He said, grabbing for Ari as his right arm was around Artemis' waist. "We need to get out of here. Something isn't right about this." He didn't like the way the storm just showed up out of the blue. The wind was picking up, throwing debris into the air like they were feathers in the breeze.

"Dad! Lets go!" Ari grabbed his hand and pulled on it as the wind started to get worse. Trees were starting to fall around them. Genesis swore that he heard a roar in the distance, he even felt it.

"Genesis! Come on!" Artemis was trying to get his attention as he was starring out into the distance. He snapped out of it when a tree branch came flying at him. He quickly threw fire at it, making it burn up in the air. He grabbed both Artemis and Ari, flying them out of the park to Seventh Heaven where Cloud was waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Cloud grabbed on to Ari as Genesis landed on the doorstep. Artemis let go of him, taking Ari inside, Genesis and Cloud following the girls. The door closed behind them, the power going out at the same time.

"I think it's Hades. I was told he had this kind of power." Genesis walked over to the bar, taking a knife out of his boot and putting it on the counter. Luckily there were candles all over the place, only they weren't lit. "Ignis!" He waved his arm and all the candles were lit, his eyes for a split second turned red, then went back to their normal color. Cloud stood in shock.

"H-how did you do that?" The blond stammered. Genesis merely shrugged, then walked over to Ari and Artemis checking for any cuts or scrapes. Ari had a small cut above her eye, Genesis healed it, then turned to Artemis.

"I've always been able to do that. Any more questions?" The blond shook his head. The wind howled outside, knocking debris all over the place. "He's going to tear apart the city till he finds me." He said while looking at a small cut on Artemis' cheek. She grabbed his shirt and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you going to do?" She asked him with seriousness in her voice. Genesis couldn't lie to her, he just shook his head, providing no answer. "You better do something or we're all going to suffer." He nodded.

"I'll get a hold of everyone and tell them to come over here as soon as possible." Genesis turned to Cloud and nodded as the younger man flipped open his phone to dial numbers. Ari went up to her parents, looking at them in the eye.

"What are we going to do?" She hugged her father and he put his left arm around her pulling her closer to him. He knew she was afraid. She had every right to be. Artemis looked down at her ever growing belly, putting a hand on it, feeling her child move with in her. Genesis reached over and put his hand on top of hers.

"Don't worry, I'll do something, even if it means I have to die in order to protect you." Artemis stepped closer to him, putting her head on his right shoulder as he put his arm around her waist. Holding his family close to him, he was protecting them from what was happening on the outside of the bar. "I'll be back." He kissed Artemis on the lips, then turning to Ari he kissed her on the head, grabbing her head. "Cloud, tell them to meet me at the ruins in two hours." He said while walking past him and going up the stairs. Cloud nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Genesis was sitting on the bed, buckling his boots over his black leather pants, his white shirt was unbuttoned. He looked up and saw Artemis leaning against the doorframe. She sighed, walking over to him as he stood. She grabbed his red coat that was hanging over the back of the chair in their room, giving it to him, he put it on. She adjusted his collar for him and buttoned his shirt, but he grabber her hand, bringing it up to his mouth. He kissed the back of it then put his other hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch, then throwing herself on him, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why you? Why couldn't she have picked someone else?" He closed his eyes, putting his cheek against the top of her head while holding her. She was crying. He felt the baby moving against his stomach through her thin shirt.

"Who better than me? Who can know what it's like to lose everything?" He was right. He was the best person for the job. He was far stronger than Sephiroth, ever since the beginning. He was born, no made, for this. "I promise I will come back." He lifted her chin and kissed her, then let her go. She walked over to where his sword, Exodus, was leaning against the wall. She picked it up, walking over to him and held it up for him to take.

"Come back to me." He took it from her.

"I will." He walked out the door, going down the stairs.

Cloud was waiting by the door, dressed in his SOLDIER outfit, sword at his back and ready to go. Tifa stood in front of him, telling him goodbye for now and to come back safe. He nodded to her, giving her a kiss and telling her to wait for him.

"Time to go." Genesis said as he walked into the bar room. "We don't want to be late." There was an eerie look in his eye. Cloud could tell that Genesis' hunger for blood was slowly starting to build up inside. It was a look he had seen many times, but it was Sephiroth that mostly caused his discomfort. Cloud nodded and let go of Tifa, who walked over to Genesis, looking him in the eye.

"Make sure he comes back." The auburn haired man nodded, giving Tifa a small smile before she continued her way to the stairs. It was then Ari came running to him, throwing her arms around his waist.

"Be careful. Please." He looked down at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, eyes full of tears.

"I need you to take care of your mother and Tifa. I'm counting on you." She nodded hesitantly, then looked at her feet. "I love you, Ari. Don't forget that." He walked past her and out the door with Cloud, into the howling wind.

"Well, now is as good a time as ever." Genesis nodded. Cloud watched as the black feathers started to burn off of Genesis' left shouldered wing, leaving only red flesh with some feathers of the same color here and there. "What the hell?" Genesis turned to Cloud, eyes red, smirking. Genesis then took to the air, another wing coming out from his right shoulder, the same as the left. They were actually big enough. "Okay, this is just freaky." Cloud said as he got on Fenrir and started the engine. "Who knew that he was part dragon?" He revved the engine then took off following Genesis.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hades stood on top of what was left of the Shinra building. The wind was doing his bidding, creating havoc throughout the entire world. He loved it when things shifted wildly out of control, he loved the rush of getting away with murder and there being no one to stop him in his quest for power. Although, there was one little problem, his brother. His brother, who was currently on his way to fight, was the little or big problem. He didn't care if his brother had a family or not, he was going to kill him and take his power, which was rightfully his. The dark man folded his wings against him, making sure they weren't damaged.

He had found a couple of lackeys to do a good number of things. Argento seemed to be best suited for the job he had planned for her. It would draw attention, getting his brothers friends out of the way for a while. She would put up a good fight.

"My lord, what is your request?" The dark haired woman asked from behind him. He turned to look at her, taking note of her useless right eye.

"Argento, what if I said I could give you back your sight?" She looked at him in confusion. "It's a simple thing for me to do. All I would have to do, is heal it." She looked down at her feet.

"Sir, it's a lost cause. It is the price I had to pay for the things I have done…and will do." He nodded, not getting angry at her decision.

"Then, you know what you have to do. Go, make me proud." He turned back in the direction of Edge, sensing what he had come for, drawing closer. Argento took the time to leave Hades to his thoughts on the matter at hand. "Come little brother. We have much to talk about, you and I." He smirked, gazing across the vastness of the ruins of Midgar. Soon it would be time for a battle of brothers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Took you long enough." Genesis said as Cloud finally caught up with the auburn haired man. He was back to normal, just one black feathered wing coming from his left shoulder. Cloud shut Fenrir's engine off and leaned against the handlebars of the bike.

"Yeah, well you fly way to fast, plus I have to go around rocks and boulders just to get out here." Cloud looked at the ruins of Midgar. The wind was still howling, blowing dust into the air. The blond was thankful to have his goggles on, otherwise he would have a bad eye problem later on. "So, I'm guessing you're part dragon or something? If so, then how come you didn't get rid of Sephiroth a long time ago?" Genesis turned to look at the man on the bike.

"I didn't know it existed till Ari was in the hospital. That's when I knew something was going on. The way I healed her, I couldn't do that before." He paused. "It also means I have to live for five hundred years, before passing it on to someone of my bloodline." He starred out looking for any sign of Hades. "It's going to be a long one." Cloud nodded.

"I'm sure everything will turn out different once this is over." Genesis looked up to the darkening sky, letting the wind toss his hair around. Lightening split the sky, causing thunder to follow not far behind. It was about one in the afternoon, but it was as dark as midnight. This was what Hades was planning, to bring the world into darkness. "I'm going to go find the others…they said they would be in separate places." Cloud started Fenrir's engine, then took off in search of the other members of AVALANCHE.

"So, Hades, you want to fight me?" Genesis continued to look up at the sky, waiting for something to happen. "Then come and get me." He knew he wouldn't have to wait long, it was just a matter of time before he felt the presence of someone standing behind him. He turned around, looking strait into the eyes of his enemy.

"Hello Genesis." Her voice was clear through the howling wind. "Long time, no see." She stood there, looking at him with a deadly smirk on her face.

"Hera." He nodded to her. She pushed back her black hair out of the way of her exotic green eyes and put it behind her ear. "It's good to see your alive." She glared.

"The last time I checked, you were running off with that girl you saved, ended up having a kid with her. You left me!" Genesis knew the woman was insane from the first time they met. Sure, they had been 'together' once before Artemis, but it was all in the past now. "But that's okay, I'll get my revenge. I can take her away from you." Genesis' eyes widened, then he calmed down, smirking.

"We were never together in the first place. It was just a fling. Nothing more." He could tell she was getting angry. She pulled out her large metal fan, with peacock designs on it in purple, green, red, and blue. She was beyond angry now, she was going to attack. "If you want to fight me, know that you will die and I will not feel anything for you." He looked at her with a serious expression on his face. She was glaring at him now, getting her sixty inch metal fan ready for a fight. Her kimono like dress was short, ending just above her knees. It was green with blue peacocks on it.

"Then, I will not lose." She leapt at him, fan out and full, making a spin in the air. She came down on him just as he drew his sword.

Genesis was able to block Hera's attack, getting ready for her next one was easy, he could read her like a book. There was no smile on his face, no sign of emotion, not even a glint in his eye. It scared her, she knew she was in over her head, but she ignored her thoughts. She was going to kill him, he broke her heart, she wanted to be the one to carry his children. No, Artemis was the one for him.

"Just give up Hera!" Hera didn't listen to him. She just made another attempt to strike him, but was caught of guard by his sword. It had grazed her right side under her ribs, wounding her to the point she had to stop. She stopped, breathing hard, she dropped her fan on the ground. Genesis put his sword at her neck. "You think by getting rid of Artemis, would make me love you?" She just laughed.

"It was worth a shot." He turned around, taking the sword from her neck. She sunk to the ground, laughing at the irony. "I would have loved to drink her blood, to feel your daughters lungs gasp for air as I would strangle her." She laughed evilly. Genesis had enough of this. He turned towards her with amazing speed, his sword coming in contact with her neck, cutting her head clean off her shoulders. His eyes were red again. He could feel the rage building up in him.

Hera was now dead. Genesis walked away from her headless corpse, leaving it for the buzzards and wolves. Right now, he wasn't himself, he was full of rage. He stopped to wipe off the blood on his sword, using a piece of cloth from Hera's dress. He then tossed it to the wind, letting her fade from his memory. He walked on, going towards the ruins of Midgar, taking with him all the rage he could fit inside of him. Here is where a battle between brothers would take place. One of them, would die here, Genesis was hoping that it wasn't him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis sat in the bed, waiting for some news on what was going on outside. There was nothing yet. Ari was downstairs with Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel. Tifa being as pregnant as she was, couldn't do much. Artemis herself was getting to the point where things were beginning to get hard for her too. She knew she was carrying a son, the way he kicked told her. This child was the son of Genesis, no matter what happened, her son would be trouble.

"Genesis, you better come back to me, or your son will hunt you down when he gets older." She placed a hand over her growing belly, feeling the baby kick. She smiled, but it didn't last long. She laid back trying to get some rest.

"Mom?" Artemis looked over to the door where she heard Ari's voice on the other side. "Are you okay?" The girl opened the door, stepping inside. Ari looked at her mother, who was laying down with her eyes open.

"I'm okay baby. You can come lay down with me." Ari went over to the bed, getting in with her mother, snuggling up next to her.

"Mom, is Dad going to be okay?" Artemis sighed, not knowing what to think. She grabbed her daughters hand.

"No matter what, he will come back a changed man, whether it be good or bad." Ari nodded understanding. "He will always love you though, whether you know it or not." Ari let tears roll down her face, Artemis caught them and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Artemis did her best to comfort her daughter, knowing that the darkness outside was due to her real uncle. She too, started to cry.

"Grandmother, if you can hear me, please protect Dad." Artemis didn't know that Ari knew of her father's origins. "Please." She said quietly before falling asleep. Artemis stayed there, holding Ari and playing with her hair.

"Please protect the father of my children."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, there is going to be a lot of changes to Genesis' character in the near future in side stories. He'll take on a more Gackt-ish side to him. Since I've seen how funny Gackt can be…I've decided to add him into Genesis a bit more. Watching Moon Child helps too, cause I have plans that involve it as well.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Shibara1310

Angel Crisis Eos

You both get hugs and kisses from Jamie! And a copy of Gackt's signature! As well as Hyde's.

Ja Ne!

Michiyo


	11. Rise

-1AN: Okay….yeah….my train got derailed….stupid muse…I should beat you on the head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Weiss stood looking out over the plains at what was left of Midgar. He hated how the wind was tearing everything to shreds. Yet, there he stood firmly in black leather pants and boots, his white leather jacket covering his navy blue shirt. His twin gun sabers at his back, ready for battle. He crossed his arms over his chest, hearing the roar of an engine coming from behind him. He turned to look at Cloud approaching on his bike.

"Come to join the party?" Cloud shut off his engine after stopping behind Weiss. "It looks like fun." Cloud just raised an eyebrow.

"I wish I had your enthusiasm, I don't find this a party at all." Weiss shrugged.

"What ever floats you boat man." Cloud looked at him oddly. "Back to the situation at hand, I don't know what Genesis has up his sleeve, but it better be good or we're all gonna pay for the stupidity of Orion." Cloud gave Weiss a look of confusion.

"Orion? I thought he was the one who was after Artemis?" Weiss nodded his head. "Well, where is he?" The silver haired man just sighed, closing his eyes.

"Well, I've been to the Black Cave in the north, and all I found there was Orion's body incased in ice. It looked like he was drained of all the mako in his body." Cloud looked up with eyes wide, though you couldn't tell with the goggles on. "That's not all though. Genesis said that Orion was the reason that Hades is awake." Cloud was leaning on the handlebars of Fenrir listening intently. He looked up when he saw Cid's airship flying over head.

"Right on time." Cloud said. "Now all we have to do is wait for Genesis." Weiss just sighed.

"No need to wait long, he's on his way." Weiss was right, Genesis wouldn't be that stupid to face Hades without first talking with the others. "He shouldn't be that long, since he can fly and all." Weiss sulked. "I want a wing." Cloud just chuckled a bit.

"And you're supposed to be the leader of the Tsviets, yet here you are, sulking over the fact that you can't fly." They all turned around to face Genesis, who was leaning against a boulder nearby with his arms crossed. "I'm disappointed." Weiss just smirked.

"Don't be. You haven't seen my best yet." Genesis smirked.

"When will that be?" Weiss shrugged. "I thought so. Anyway, I'm guessing the others aren't to far away." Genesis looked to Cloud who nodded. "Good. Time is short." The auburn haired man walked over to the two other men.

"Where were you anyway?" Weiss asked, looking at Genesis for an answer as to why he was a bit late.

"I had some unfinished business to tend to." Genesis thought about what he did to Hera. Somehow, he felt good about it, but he quickly let it go because of how he lusted for her blood for a few seconds. He gave into that lust out of rage for her threatening his family. "Hades has what's left of Deep Ground as his lackeys. Not to mention the monsters he has prowling the perimeter of Midgar." Weiss grunted.

"So, he has his own little army in there now?" Genesis nodded. "Heh, that sounds about right. He can't do anything himself, which means he's weak right now." Weiss was probably right, but Genesis wouldn't let his guard down on the matter. Hades was still as strong as he was and wasn't going to be stopped easily.

"That makes things difficult." Vincent said as he walked up to the three men. "We might have to split up in different directions." Cloud nodded.

"It sounds like we have to. Each one of us will go in different access points, taking on what ever we find." Weiss looked up, the sky was getting darker.

"We have to get going. Were are the others?" He looked towards Vincent.

"We're coming!" Weiss winced at the shrieking voice of Yuffie as she ran up to him from behind, tackling him. "How ya doing?" Her arms were around his neck as she was hanging off of him from behind.

"Not breathing it seems." He managed to choke out. Yuffie's eyes widened and she let go. "Thanks."

"Sorry." She looked at the ground.

"It seems Weiss has met his match." They turned to see Red XIII walking up. "I thought ya'll could use a little help." Genesis nodded.

"Indeed." Was all he said.

"Yo!" The small group turned their attention to Cid and Barrett as they walked up, Reeve's little toy, Cait Sith following behind them. "We have some help coming shortly, so let get this thing started." Weiss and Genesis both grunted.

"Who is coming?" Cloud asked for them. "It better be someone good." Cid nodded.

"The funniest thing happened when I was going through Medeohiem." Genesis' eyes widened. That was his birthplace. Cid continued. "I met this fellow, he said he knew both you and Cloud. So I figured I would just give him a ride." Cid looked over at Genesis. "The funny thing was, he knew what was going on and said that he could help. So, when I got Cloud's call, I asked if he wanted to come. He said he would be here shortly after everyone was here. Of course, he said to go ahead and start without him." Weiss figured that Genesis would know who it was because of the expression on his face.

"You know who it is don't you?" Weiss pointed the question towards Genesis, who nodded.

"I'm not sure if it's him, but I guess I'll find out when he gets here." The auburn haired man turned away from the group, looking towards Midgar, the wind coming towards him. He saw many monsters flying through the air, some on the ground, guarding the perimeter of Midgar at Hades request. "I'm going to lose it before this is over." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Cloud said as Genesis turned to face them.

"You and the others will go in at different points, taking out what ever comes your way." Genesis felt his eyes go red. The expression on the others faces, was that of either shock or fear, knowing that what they were seeing was something different. "I'll handle Hades." He said in a darker voice, spreading both of his red wings then taking off into the darkness of the sky.

"Okay, he's going a bit overboard with this, but we have no choice." Weiss said, taking his twin gun sabers and twirling them around with his hands. "Let's do this." He turned around and started to walk off towards Midgar, the others splitting up, going in different directions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Genesis walked through the ruins, slashing at monsters coming his way. He didn't even turn to face them, just staring ahead with a blank look and cold eyes, just swinging Exodus where ever he felt something near him. Cutting down monsters was starting to bore him, he wanted more. He wanted to kill. He kept walking, he was warming up for a gigantic battle with Hades. It was only a matter of time before he could make it up to where Hades was currently hanging out.

"Damn monsters are starting to bore me." Genesis said as he plunged Exodus through the neck of one black sickly looking monster. It was one he had never seen before. "I want something with intelligence to fight." He swung to the right, feeling something approach him from that side. He quickly put an end to the sharp tooth creature. So far, he had not a scratch on him and he was going to make sure to not let that happen.

He continued walking, every stride he took, another monster coming at him. He was getting fed up. It wasn't until the monsters that flew in the blackness of the sky found him that he decided it would be a good idea to test out something new. Sighing, he let both of his red wings form and his eyes turn to their crimson color. He felt his teeth get sharper, in this step he took to the air, letting the bat like monster follow him.

"You really want to kill me!" He twisted through the air, wings working at a fast pace. "Come and get me!" He shouted twisting to get a shot at the black bat like creatures. He dove through them, slicing them with his sword. Some of them falling to the ground, disappearing in a black fog. More of the cat like creatures waited for him to land, but he wasn't going to go down there. He was headed to another part of Midgar.

When Genesis landed just outside of the Shinra building, he allowed himself to calm down, taking on his normal appearance. He sat down on a large piece of concrete, setting Exodus next to him. He bought his right knee up, resting his tired right arm on it, letting his left leg hang off of the concrete. He sighed.

"Is this all." He sat there, not paying any attention to the Deep Ground soldiers coming into formation around him. They had their guns locked on his form, waiting on him to make a move. Yet, he just sat there.

"Don't move or we'll shoot!" One of the soldiers yelled, visibly shaking in fear of Genesis. "I'm warning you!" Genesis stood, taking Exodus in his hand. He walked up to the man who shouted out to him, looking him straight in the eye.

"You don't have the courage to do it." Genesis lifted his sword to the shaking man's neck. He looked up to the auburn haired man with fear in his eyes. Genesis could smell it, he wanted it. "Run." He could tell the other's were afraid of him as well. "Run, and you will live." The soldier just dropped his gun and ran, while the others started to shoot as he got closer to them, blocking bullets with Exodus. He shot fire in all directions as more soldiers surrounded him. He smirked as they advanced on him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Whoa! This is crazy!" Weiss said as he came down on two Deep Ground soldiers. "They don't listen to me anymore." He ducked as a bullet whizzed past his head. He deflected more with his weapons as they started advancing towards him. He felt one of them come up behind him. Thrusting his right leg out behind him, he did a scorpion kick to his attackers jaw. Hearing it crack, Weiss cringed a little, then got back to fighting with the current soldier who was trying to gut the silver haired man.

Weiss grunted as he ducked another bullet. It was becoming a little hard to deal with everyone, especially since there was no one to back him up, at least he thought so. He heard a roar in the distance then felt the ground shake as a Nightmare like creature sped it's way, pummeling anything that got in it's way with it's long horn. It's hooves struck the ground and it's spiky, yet smooth silky mane moved with the wind. The creature was at least three feet taller than Weiss at the withers on it's back. It's silver mane and tail were flowing, as it swept it's head from side to side casting the soldiers into the air.

Weiss wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but somehow, he knew that this was the perfect time to do some hard time ass kicking. He ducked as more bullets came at him, spinning around with his blades out at arms length he jumped in the air, coming down and landing on the beasts grey back as it ran. He stood on the broad back of the beast aiming his gun sabers at the soldiers.

"Nice of you to show up Babe!" Weiss spoke to the beast. It nickered as it continued to run through the advancing soldiers trying to keep it from going any further. "Took you long enough." The beast let out a roar as it ran faster, ramming into a black spider like monster. The horse like beast stopped, letting Weiss off it's back.

Weiss smiled giving the beast a small pat on the bottom of it's shoulder, as it was taller then he was by three to four feet. The beast turned it's silver head to Weiss and licked the man. It's warm burgundy eyes gave it a happy look.

"Okay Hekate. You did good." Weiss said as the Nightmare kept licking him. "I missed you too babe." The tassels on Hekate' head were bobbing up and down as she nodded her head. "How long has it been, twenty years?" The Nightmare nodded her head again. "You got taller." Hekate grunted.

Weiss just shrugged as he walked away, Hekate following him like an obedient dog follow it's master. He kept talking to her, letting her know what happened while they were apart. She listened to him, swishing her tail back and forth as they walked on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hades wasn't liking what he was hearing from his newest apprentice. The young man was extremely distraught as to why his mother was beheaded and cast to the wolves. Hades wasn't keen on comforting anyone, because he was a heartless person who wanted power. Still the young man, who was dark as dark could be, was a child in the body of an adult. His mother raised him to be a killer, to be devious and demented. She raised him well.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic cries about your mother! You have a job to do!" Hades walked over to the dark haired man, looking at him in his mako blue eyes. "You will do as I say, or I'll kill your pet." The young man straightened up. He wasn't going to let this man, Hades, kill his beloved pet.

"Yes Sir." He turned his eyes to the direction of the sea, where his beloved pet waited for his call to come ashore. His hair was black as night, some of it covered half his face, making him look depressed. His black long sleeved shirt and black cargo pants didn't help his complexion at all, making him look like a wraith. He walked to the ledge with his hands in his pockets, unveiling a black wing from his left shoulder. He just causally walked off the building as if he was going to walk on air.

"That boy is just as much trouble as his mother." Hades said as an armored being walked up behind him. "Restrictor. I have a job for you. It seems that one of our little pests, has a new friend. Maybe you would like to go mess with him for a bit." Hades turned to him with a smirk on his face. Restrictor bowed his head and disappeared in a blur of dark smoke.

Hades was enjoying the progress he was making. This world had changed to his liking since he was sealed away almost four thousand years ago. He once sucked this planet dry of Mako, until those damned Makonian wolves stopped him by summoning his Mother to seal him away in ice. He was damned as anyone who tried to bring the world into darkness. This time, there were no wolves, but there was a Red Dragon. No matter, it would be easy to get rid of his brother. Not that Hades knew what his brother looked like, but would know soon enough.

"It's only a matter of time little brother."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cloud was having a hard time, being attacked from all directions wasn't so great. He swung his sword trying to fend off the monsters attacking him, but in doing so he was bitten by one. He yelled out in pain as he cut through one of them. He knocked the one attached to his shoulder off before it could do any more damage. There was a flash of white that passed by him. He looked up and saw something attacking some of the monsters.

What ever was attacking the monsters was giving Cloud a chance to run. He took this chance, not looking back at what ever it was. As soon as he got far enough away from the monsters, he looked back to see what the creature was that saved him. His eyes widened as he saw a young woman with white hair and blue eyes starring back at him.

"Destiny will find us meeting again young Strife." She said before disappearing. He looked confused, but then the pain in his right shoulder wasn't helping him at all. He had to find a way to take care of it.

"This was just not my day." He said as he began to walk towards Fenrir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis was woken up for some unknown reason. There was something coming and it was dangerous. She had to get Tifa and Ari out of Edge. What ever it was, it was coming from the sea. She sat up, expecting Ari to be next to her, but the girl was gone. Artemis got out of bed, walking out the room and down the stairs finding Tifa and the children in the living room playing a game of cards.

"Tifa, have you seen Ari?" The dark haired woman shook her head. "I can't find her and there is something coming that could hurt us real bad. We have to get out of here." Artemis watched as Tifa's eyes scanned the darkness of the room.

"Okay, Denzel, Marlene, go get everything you can fit into a small bag. We have to get out of here." The two children did as they were told, running up the stairs to their room. "What is it that is coming?" Artemis lowered her head, looking at the floor.

"A creature that is born of the sea and controlled by a child in the body of an adult." Tifa wondered how Artemis knew this kind of stuff. "We have to go. Get everything you can find that you think you will need. Cloud would tell you to do the same thing." Artemis put her hands on Tifa's shoulders. "I know you don't want to leave, but you don't want to face this thing and what it carries with it." Then there was a rumble. A roar was heard in the distance. Both women looked at the door in shock. "Ari!" Artemis knew her daughter had gone off to find her father.

"What are we going to do now? It's already here." Tifa panicked with her eyes filling with tears.

"There is nothing we can do. Just pray that Minerva will keep it from seeing us." Artemis felt her world crashing around her. This creature was beyond what she had heard of.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That's it Korybantes, destroy." The young man said as he watched his beloved pet rise from out the water. It gave a roar, signaling that it was coming.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yes…..your first sneak peak of Mr. Grumpypants. And who is this mysterious dark haired mako eyed, winged one? Well, you'll find out soon.

Thanks to my lovely Reviewers!

Shibi! And Eos! I love you guys!

Michiyo


	12. Battle

-1Disclaimer….I don't own Mr.Grumpypants….he is owned by the people who came up with him. That was a really stupid movie too. If you don't know what I'm talking about…Good for you!

AN: Uhhh…yeah, I have a lot to do in the next two chapters. Maybe the next chapter will be the big fight…I haven't decided yet, or the story hasn't developed enough for that yet…no clue, won't know till I get there. Just letting it flow. Tis my style. I think I'm going to make the Brothers have a little talk in this one. I have so much to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ari stood on the cliff looking over Midgar, watching the chaos that was happening. She didn't like it one bit, but she knew what she had to do. Minerva told her to go, so she was going to. In her heart, she knew that her father was going to be angry with her, but Minerva said that she would protect the girl. She had to find someone to stop the monster from destroying Edge. Her spirit was restless, even the soul of her sister was restless.

"Grandmother give me strength." She was about to take a step when she heard footsteps behind her. She froze when she felt a terrifying presence. She stiffened up, barely looking over her shoulder to see who it was.

A man in black armor stood behind her, his helmet with spikes on it and a black cape. She heard the clinking of the armor as it rubbed together. She was afraid. This man probably wanted to kill her and no one would notice. She was going to die, her parents wouldn't know what would happen to her. He grabbed her braided auburn hair pulling her to him. She let out a yell and tears started to fill her eyes.

"I don't wanna die." She pleaded. She fell to her knees as the armored man grabbed her by the roots of her hair. His armored fingers buried in her hair. "Please. I don't wanna die." She cried even more. Her braid came loose, letting her hair flow in the wind.

"Stand and let me see your eyes." She did as was told, her eyes were still watering, his hand still holding her hair. She looked up at the helmet of the man, seeing into where the eye slots were. He was extremely tall. Taller then her father she guessed. "You must be his child." She closed her eyes as he let go. "I thought his daughter was dead. It's bad enough that Hera's Hellspawn son is sending his pet to kill your family." She looked up at him.

Ari was silent. She was just going to listen to what the man had to say. She looked at her feet, her family was in danger and the one who was sending the monster, she didn't even know who it was. All she knew, was that he had something to do with her family.

"I must take you with me. You could be a great use to us." She yelled out again as he grabbed her hair once more, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

When she opened her eyes again, Ari was on top of a building and there was a man in black leather staring out over the horizon. She instantly knew who it was, the sword he held in his hand was exactly like Exodus, only it was black.

"You like my sword?" He turned to face her. "It's called Revelation." She nodded, swallowing. The armored man held her by her shoulders. "Restrictor, you can let her go. She can't go anywhere." The armored man, Restrictor as he was called, let her go. She felt much better. Her light blue jacket didn't help her with the cold wind here.

"What do you want from me?" Ari asked with firmness in her voice. She stood still as the dark man came closer. He put his sword up to her neck as soon as he was close enough to do so. She gulped as cold steel touched her skin.

"This sword, has a brother called Exodus. You may be familiar with it." He removed the sword from her fragile neck. "It's red and has a fire spirit within it, just like Revelation, who has a shadow demon sealed within it." Ari kept her mouth shut, revealing nothing to the man in front of her. "Oh come now, you must know of it, after all it belongs to your father." She started to fidget with the crystal on her necklace. He knew she was nervous.

"Hades!" The dark man turned to the new voice. There stood a young man of black hair and Mako eyes. Ari's eyes widened when she saw the black wing protruding from the young mans left shoulder.

"What is it Ladon?" The dark man spoke. Ari knew his name, but she didn't reveal to him that she knew. This new man though, he looked familiar. Like she had seen him somewhere before.

"I have sent Korybantes to Edge as you requested." The younger man looked down, but when he looked up, their eyes met. Mako eyes of the same color, contacting each other. "What is she doing here?" He asked in anger, while pointing at her. Ari was slightly shocked about this. "She is the cause of this. She is the reason _He_ left my mother. She is the reason Mother was beheaded!" Ladon yelled at her. Ari felt a tug at her heart. She stepped closer to Ladon, then she ran to him, stopping just before reaching him.

"I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes, she looked up at him, his face in complete rage. "I didn't mean to." Selene knew who he was, and her soul was reaching through Ari's. "I was only born, but I'm glad I was finally able to meet you." Ari didn't know what she was doing, but she wrapped her arms around Ladon's waist, crying even more. His stomach turned in disgust, he took her by the back of the shirt, throwing her off the building.

"What a waste Ladon, I was going to use her to get my Brother up here." Ladon ignored Hades, walking off the edge of the building once again. "Oh well, I'll just have to go to him myself." He turned back to his view of Edge as the monster came into the city. "For now, I'm going to sit back and enjoy the show."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Weiss was in the middle of a fight when he heard the familiar screams of Ari from above him. Hekate looked at him as he looked up, her burgundy eyes looking up just shortly after, landing on the falling figure of Ari.

"Hekate!" The Nightmare leapt into action just as Weiss jumped onto her back. She leapt into the air, sending Weiss up to catch the girl. Before He could get to her though, someone beat him to her. Someone who had two white wings on his right shoulder. "Angeal!" Weiss was shocked, this guy was supposed to be dead.

"Your going to fall." Weiss looked down. He wasn't going up anymore, now he was going towards the ground. Ari was in Angeal's arms, she was unconscious, mostly because of the distance she had fallen.

When they had landed on the ground, Hekate went up to Weiss, looking at the girl that Angeal was handing over to him. The Nightmare whined a little, noticing the look of worry on Weiss' face. She startled a bit when Ari stirred in the mans arms.

"You'll take care of her won't you?" Weiss nodded. "Get her out of here. Take her some place where she won't get hurt." Angeal looked up at the black sky. "There is a monster prowling around Edge." With that said he flew off, leaving Weiss with Ari and Hekate.

"Ari. Wake up." Weiss shook the girl awake after setting her down away from where the soldiers were walking by. Ari groaned, not wanting to wake up.

"Five more minutes mom." She said. Weiss just shook his head, then shook her again. Ari woke up in a blur of motion, almost taking out Weiss in the process. "Where am I?" She looked around, her eyes then landed on Hekate, who looked quite happy that she was awake. The Nightmare walked up to the girl and licked her. "Ewww." Weiss chuckled.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt you." Ari gave him a look that told him she already knew the obvious. "This is Hekate, an old childhood friend of mine." Hekate snorted at the comment of 'old'. Weiss sighed, placing a hand on the Nightmares muzzle.

"We have to get Dad! Mom and Tifa…They're in danger!" Ari practically yelled, but Weiss silenced her by putting his right hand over her mouth.

"I know. I'll go and try to stall it till Genesis can get there. Hekate should be able to fend it off." He removed his hand after seeing tears from in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He whipped her tears away with his thumb.

"He doesn't love me." She threw her arms around him, crying.

"Who doesn't love you?" Weiss didn't get an answer from her. He just held her. He let go of Ari when Hekate groaned a bit. She was telling them they had to move, there were monsters coming. "Ari, we have to go. If we're going to get rid of this monster, we're going to need some help." He grabbed her hand, leading her over to Hekate. "Hekate will get you out of here. Wait for me on the cliffs." Ari nodded as Weiss helped her up on Hekate.

"Who are you going get?" Weiss shrugged. He was going to go find the others. With Angeal here, Genesis could last a bit longer.

"Anyone who wants to come." He looked towards where the soldiers were starting to advance. "Okay, go. Hurry!" Hekate lurched into a gallop, leaping over ruble and monsters, making her way out of Midgar with Ari holding on tight to her mane.

"Please be safe." Ari whispered as she held on to Hekate's silky mane.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Genesis sat, he was getting tired. He hadn't had this much action in a long time. Yet, there was so much to do, finding Hades was the biggest problem. He could sit here all day, knowing that either Hades was going to look for him, or he was going to look for Hades. Whatever he was going to do, it didn't matter at the moment. Genesis just wanted to sit for a small amount of time before

It was a little while ago, when he saw his daughter get thrown off the top of the Shinra building, being to busy fighting his way to save her. He was relieved to see that Angeal had shown up, catching her in the air. It was good to know that he was alive, even if for the time being. Genesis knew that Angeal being here was only temporary. That as soon as the battle was done with, his childhood friend would go back to the life stream. Genesis had a talk about this with Minerva shortly before entering Midgar.

"Well, fancy meeting you here." That thick accent belonging to another person he thought was dead. Genesis turned to look at the leather clad Rosso. "Don't worry about me, I'm not here to mess with you." She was dressed in tight crimson leather, a leather corset of the same color, even the boots she wore was red.

"They don't call you Crimson for nothing. You really take that color seriously." Genesis retorted not caring that she was standing behind him. "So, why are you here? Better yet, why aren't you working with Hades?" Rosso shifted her weight.

"I'm here to say goodbye." He raised an eyebrow. Was that all she had to say?

"Goodbye then." Rosso nodded, then walked off, pursuing a new life.

"She was always a nutcase." Genesis looked up to see Angeal leaning against a wall not to far away. The auburn haired man smirked at his long time friend. "I wonder how she ever got over that blood lust of hers." Genesis shrugged.

"I don't know either. I've only talked to her a few times before Minerva decided to seal me away." The wind was picking up again. "You think you can spare another battle?" Angeal straitened up, walking towards Genesis who was also standing. He came to a stop, standing on the right side of Genesis.

"I think I can, after all, I was dragged into this. Again." Genesis sighed, Angeal was always a complainer.

"You were always such a big baby." Angeal grunted. "Ever since we were kids you practically were spoiled." Genesis smirked, know that he was getting on Angeal's nerves. "It's good to see you again." Genesis just starred up at the sky.

"Well, I'm not here for long. Might as well make use of the time I have." Angeal pulled the buster sword from his back, holding it up, surveying the years of wear and tear on the blade. "This has seen better days. Even though I didn't use it much when I was in SOLDIER." Genesis looked to his friend.

"Cloud used that blade to kill Sephiroth. You should be proud of Zack for taking care of the boy." Angeal nodded, knowing that he was indeed proud of his student and his friend. "Well, I think it's time we paid my brother a visit." Genesis and Angeal readied themselves for the gathering of massive black bat like creatures. "Shall we?" The auburn haired man asked his friend as he bought Exodus up to his eyes.

"Yes." They both took to the air, displaying aerial movements around the bats. They headed for the highest point in Midgar, where Hades was waiting on them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ladon was standing on the roof of the tallest point in Edge, watching his pet destroy everything around it. The monster, Korybantes, was the most horrid looking creature. It was grey in color, walking on four legs. It's front legs were long and stretched out far, while it's hind legs, were short. It's tail was long and eel-like, swinging from side to side. It had four arms hanging from it's belly, they were useless, but could still be for some purpose. It had broad shoulders, almost human like shoulders, allowing for reach in any direction. The head of Korybantes, was lizard like, but had more skin than scale. Two red bladders were on it's head, one on each side.

The main weapon of Korybantes wasn't it's teeth, or arms, it was the parasites that lived on it. They fell off of the monster, seeking out what ever warm bodied creature they could sense. One of them, this is what happened as Ladon watched, got a hold of a young woman. The spider, yet crab like creature, caught the woman in it's jaws giving her a nasty bite. The results of the bite would be fatal sooner or later.

Ladon decided to walk amongst those who were panicking in the streets, watching as the parasites took down person after person. He managed to find the young brown haired woman in an alley, holding her abdomen. She was coughing, leaning against the brick wall. She looked at him, then looked at the bite on her left shoulder.

"You're just going to stand there and watch me suffer?" She yelled at him. It was only a matter of time before the effects of the bite would come into action. He wanted to watch, for he had never truly witnessed it up close. He just stood there looking at her, a cold look in his eyes and a stoic face. "You sick bastard." She said through her clenched teeth.

"No one can help you with that bite." She glared at him then started to throw up blood. "It's only a matter of time before you die from it." Ladon said in a cold emotionless voice as Korybantes roared in the background. At that moment he noticed her eyes start to bleed. "Tell me, what is your name, so that I can remember your bravery?" He smirked.

"My name is Rinna Finn." She said, but was cut off when she started to feel pain go throughout her torso. She started screaming as her belly started to swell, then her chest and sides. She screamed loud and in total euphoria, Ladon smiled. The screaming kept going until her skin couldn't handle the stretching anymore and gave way, making a popping sound as blood splattered everywhere. What was left of Rinna Finn, dropped to the ground.

"Good job Korybantes. I like these deaths I'm seeing." Ladon said as he walked out of the alley, leaving behind a pile of bones and skin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Genesis landed on the very top of the Shinra building along with Angeal. Genesis spotted Hades as he was looking out towards Edge, surveying the damage that the monster was causing. Genesis felt his eyes go red as a small spike in power alerted Hades to their present.

"Ah, so you've finally come little brother?" Hades turned to face the two men with a smirk on his face. "I've been waiting for a very long time. You must be stupid to think that I would go to you." Genesis closed his eyes.

"Well, if I'm stupid Hades, then why am I standing right here, waiting on you to finish with your monologue?" Angeal suppressed a laugh at Genesis' remark.

"Huh, I would have thought you were a bit more…younger." Genesis shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that someone who was thousands of years older than he was, calling him old. There was no taking this insult. "I have a feeling your outmatched for this one brother." The auburn haired man growled at Hades, as he was irritated by the smartass.

"You just don't know when to say sorry do you?" Hades straightened up, smirking. "Angeal, go to Edge, I'll handle Hades." Genesis' voice darkened, his coat started to catch on fire and his wings were forming on his back. There was a growl coming from deep within Genesis' chest. The final battle was about to begin.

"Well, if it's a battle of power you want, then let us take to the skies!" Hades pulled out his own wings, growling as he did so. "Lets see what you've got." The dark man took to the air with a powerful flap of his wings, Genesis following him.

The two brothers charged at each other, Exodus and Revelation clashing for the first time in years. The blades hissed as they crossed each other. Tremendous force being put against one another, causing them to heat up. Hades and Genesis locked eyes with each other, taking in the adrenaline of the fight. Genesis threw himself back, shedding his red coat, which was in tethers. He didn't watch as it fell to the ground below. He was just glad to have less weight on him, more room to move and a way to cool off quickly.

Genesis quickly re-engaged back into combat with Hades as they charged at each other again, this time, throwing several blows at each other. Genesis blocked as Hades let loose, then the opposite when Genesis gained the upper hand for the moment. The next thing they knew, each other's sword was sticking out from their torsos. They staggered a bit, knowing they were still alive.

"What a predicament. Stabbed with each other's swords." Genesis listened to what Hades has to say. "Sad part is, we're immortal, we can't die." Hades smirked sadistically, pulling Exodus from his torso. Genesis doing the same with Revelation. They tossed each other's sword back to one another.

"I wouldn't call it a predicament." Genesis said as he caught Exodus. "I would call this a Revolution!" The auburn haired man said as he charged at Hades with enough force to send him to the ground at the very bottom of Midgar.

Genesis watched as Hades crashed down to the ground, creating a crater big enough to make a large pond. Dust had clouded around the darker man and Genesis saw that it was time for some fire power. Gathering enough fire from the spirit trapped inside of Exodus, he sent a giant ball of fire hurdling towards where Hades was supposed to be. Genesis didn't think that when the dust cleared, that Hades would be dead, no. Instead, he knew that Hades would take up his next bag of tricks. Instead all Genesis heard was a dark, hellish laugh that didn't even sound human.

"Is that all you've got Genesis?" The dust was clearing. "I would've expected a little more than what you've just dished out." Genesis' eyes widened when the dust cleared. Staring up at him, was the black dragon he had heard about. The auburn haired man smirked.

"I have my own tricks too Hades." The dragon roared, coming at Genesis who fought the black form off with Exodus. The dragon snapped at him, almost catching Genesis off guard.

Hades turned around on a dime, sending his tail in a whiplash motion, hitting Genesis and tossing him higher into the sky. The black dragon caught up to the man, catching him in his jaws. Genesis yelled in pain as Hades bit down on him. The auburn haired man, let go of Exodus, letting if fall to the earth. He put his hands in Hades' mouth, to try and get the dragon to let go. The dragon did let go, after flinging Genesis to the earth below. Hades roared in triumph as he saw the man crash into the ground. Chances are, Genesis would be out for a while and Hades wasn't up to looking for him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, what do you think…major Cliffy! I say so.

RIP Heath Ledger….you were great…till the very end.

Special thanks to my reviewers….

Shibara1310 and Eos…sorry dear…I'm lazy.

Love you guys!

Michiyo


	13. Revelation

-1Disclaimer: I have to do this again…cause no one knows who Mr.Grumpypants is….he is the Cloverfield monster…which I have named Korybantes…cause it's better than calling him Mr.Grumpypants, or Clovie. So, I do not own him, he belongs to JJ Abrams and who ever came up with him. There I said it! It's done! Leave me alone!.

AN: This is one of the last chapters by the way….so there will be a lot of action in this…maybe a bit of gore…I might do some more exploding people…not entirely sure…We'll see where this thing takes me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on Hekate! We have to find him!" Ari said as Hekate jumped over a large pile of ruble, taking out a few monsters. She saw what had happened. She saw the dragon toss her father aimlessly down to the ground. So, she disobeyed Weiss to look for him. To make sure that he was okay.

Ari feared the worst. Her heart was pounding, fear rushing through her veins. Hekate nickered to her, giving her comfort as she ran. Hekate was urged to go faster, Ari kicking her sides just enough for the beast to feel it. The girl had her hands buried in the Nightmares silky mane, holding on for life as Hekate jumped over more ruble. The girl nearly fell off, losing her balance, but Hekate stopped a bit to let Ari regain her balance.

The auburn haired girl was trying to find a way to her father, a person who she once feared, but had come to know and love very much. It was when she first met him, that she was afraid that he would kill her, but the stories that Orion told her as she grew up were no more than what they were. Lies. Every one of them. She knew it was her Mother that kept Genesis together, she also knew it was the fact that he had found the lonely child in the church, taking the chance to talk with her. She knew that her father loved her and would do anything for her. She was prepared to do anything for him, so that he could live, live to see her grow up and fall in love. She wanted him to walk her down the isle on her wedding day, to give her away to her true love, to be there. These are the things she wanted.

Ari's thoughts came to a crashing halt as Hekate slowed down to a trot, then to a steady walk. There was nothing around them to be worried about, not even one monster, something was here, or someone. She looked around, it was dark, but there was enough light coming from Hekate's horn to light up things around them. Hekate came to a stop, seeing something that Ari had yet to see. In the darkness ahead of them, was a red light. It was pulsing, as if it were a beacon, helping to bring a ship to harbor in the darkness of the night. The Nightmare grunted, catching Ari's attention. Ari slid off of Hekate, walking in front of the beast, towards the red light. As she got closer she noticed it was a long object sticking up from the ground, but there was something lying next to it.

"Hekate! Over here!" Ari spoke loudly. The horse like creature trotted over to Ari, providing her with light. What they had found, made Ari's heart weep.

Laying there on his back, bloody and as lifeless as anyone could be, was Genesis Rhapsodos. He had no wings, nothing, it was just him as he normally was. He wasn't in any awkward position, he actually looked like he would be comfortable. Ari stepped over to him, kneeling down as she started to cry, hoping that he would be alive. She put her head to his chest. Hearing no heartbeat, she felt herself falling apart. Hekate stood behind her, head bowed and eyes with tears as well, as the girl laid her head back down on her fathers motionless chest.

"Why? You said you would come back." She said crying as she cried even more. "You said you wouldn't leave us, you promised that you wouldn't." she kept crying, knowing that no one heard her. "Daddy, why?" She grabbed a hand full of his shirt, her tears going through the material. She failed to notice the woman walking in the shadows.

"Do not worry little one, it will be okay." Out of the shadow stepped a woman with long white hair and blue eyes. She walked over to the red sword, taking it in her hands, freeing it from the clutches of the earth. Ari looked up at her with puffy red eyes, tears still going down her cheeks. "I know how to bring him back." The woman smiled down at Ari, then looked up to the beast standing behind the girl. "Do me a favor friend, take her somewhere, what I'm about to do is not pretty." Ari started to panic as Hekate grabbed the back of her jacket with her mouth.

"No! No! Let me go!" She struggled, reaching out for her father. "What are you going to do?! Let me go! NO!" Ari screamed as she watched the white haired woman position the point of Exodus over the tender spot of flesh between Genesis' lungs right below the sternum. "NOOO!!!" Ari struggled against Hekate's grasp. The Nightmare was dragging her away, knowing that something big was about to happen.

"Live Genesis!" The woman plunged the sword into Genesis' chest, causing the sword to go into flames as it was stuck into it's master. The fire spirit inside was releasing itself into Genesis, merging with his own soul, that had never left his body in the first place. Exodus, was now just a plain sword.

Ari watched in tears as her fathers body was engulfed in flames. The flames were red, not the color of a normal fire, but the color of Exodus. Genesis started to lift off the ground, as he was his eyes opened to reveal not red eyes, but black. He was now in a ball of fire and it was getting bigger, shooting up into the sky, it got even bigger. She looked to where the white haired woman stood, but she was not there.

When Ari looked back to the ball of fire, it was five times bigger than it was before. It was when she heard the roar from the black dragon, that she knew she had to leave. He was coming. Hekate started to panic as she heard the flapping of giant wings. What landed in front of them, was as tall as thirty stories on the Shinra building. It was Hades, in his magnificent dragon form, black as the darkness. Ari had to step back to get the whole view of him, but the dragon just hissed and growled.

"Where are you going little girl?" His dark, monstrous voice rumbled out. His mouth didn't move, it must have been his mind he was using to speak with. "I want a snack, your little pet will do just fine." The dragon lifted his head then in a moments chance, he tried to grab Hekate with his mouth, but was cut off when he was grabbed by the neck.

"Not on my watch." A red Dragon, had caught Hades' neck in his teeth, causing the dark one to roar in pain. Clawed wings flapped creating a dangerous gust of wind, sand, and glass. Ari shielded her eyes, but looked up at where the dragons were in the air. "Ari! Get out of here! Go to Edge!" She didn't care where his voice came from, but it was her fathers voice. He was alive. She did as he said, climbing up on Hekate and riding out of there.

Hades whipped the red dragons nose, causing him to let go in a grunt of pain. Hades was impressed by the look of the dragon in front of him. Horns on the tip of his nose, running up to the spot between his crimson eyes. More horns on his jaw, near his fin like ears, the color of ebony. The ones on the top of his head were long, curving slightly at the tips, making a sort of crest. He also had fin like spines going down his neck, ending at his shoulders, then starting up again at his back going down his tail to mid point. His wings were large, big enough to hold his weight in the air. The perfect dragon was right in front of Hades and he couldn't kill him.

"Genesis." Hades growled at the red dragon as they hovered in the air.

"It's good to be back." Genesis growled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

People were screaming as they ran from the spider like parasites that fell from Korybantes, hoping to get away from them, they took shelter inside their homes. To no avail though, the monster would either destroy their homes or the parasites would find a way inside, sensing warm bodies. Artemis watched from inside Seventh Heaven as the monster rampaged through Edge. The parasites had yet to find them, but if they did, Artemis could fend them off somehow.

She knew what they were capable of doing to the human body and knew that if bitten, she would die. She had seen it happen once already, just outside the door where blood still covered it. Who had caused this destruction? She didn't know.

Reno went up to her, looking out the window over her shoulder. He and Rude had come earlier before the monster made it to Edge. Reno got a call from Cloud a while ago, saying that they should go look after the girls, even Rufus told them to go. When they had gotten to Seventh Heaven, Artemis, Tifa, and the kids were all huddled up in the living room, scared.

"So, Midge is out there by herself?" Artemis sighed, her daughter was just like Genesis, taking off to go fight.

"Yeah, she is so much like her father, it scares me." Reno put a hand on her shoulder. "Reno, I'm glad you and Rude came." Reno took his hand from her shoulder, putting it in his pocket and leaned against the wall, while looking at her.

Reno had known Artemis for a long time, they were best friends from the beginning, but he felt as if they were siblings. She just stared out the window, sadness in her crystal blue eyes, knowing that two of the people she loved the most were out there. She didn't give up hope though, she knew that Genesis and Ari would come back.

"Don't worry Missy, they will come back." The red headed Turk walked over to her and wrapped her up in a hug as she started to cry. "In the mean time, just take care of Mini G in there." He let go of her, pointing to her swollen belly. She smiled at him, his nicknames for everyone were funny. "Do I see a smile?" She smiled even bigger. "I thought so." They looked up when they felt the rumbling of the monsters footsteps getting closer.

"It's coming." The monsters roar was loud, as it came down the street. Buildings were falling and yet the monster wasn't affected by it at all. Reno pulled Artemis away from the window as the monster walked by, parasites were falling off of it, trying to get in through the window.

"We gotta get outta here." As they watched the parasite bang up against the window, only it was sent flying by a bullet to the head. The door opened up to reveal Vincent.

"Vincent!" Artemis was let go and she walked over to the red caped man, throwing her arms around his neck in gratitude. The red eyed man straightened up as she did. "I'm glad your okay." He softened up, putting his clawed arm around her, returning the hug.

"I found an old friend of yours." The door opened up, in walked a man, his boots thumping against the floor. Artemis let go of Vincent as she saw the man over his shoulder, eyes widening. The sword at the man's back was proof enough who it was.

"Miss me?" Reno's jaw dropped as he looked at the man. His black hair was the same, the two white wings on his right shoulder were as well.

"Yep." Was all Artemis said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was a clash of blood red and black. Bones cracked under impact of two massive dragons, each one grabbing for each others necks with their mouths. Giant wings flapped to keep them in the air, but the force of gravity was too great, sending them lower and lower towards the ground. The red dragon had the black dragons neck in his mouth, making him roar above the thunder and darkness of the sky as they dove to the ground.

The speared tail of Hades, whipped around, plunging into Genesis' back right next to his right wing, but Genesis didn't let go. Instead, he summoned up the fire within him and released it while he had his hold on Hades, burning the soft flesh underneath the black dragons neck. Hades roared in pain as he felt the soft flesh of his neck burning away.

"Are you such a monster to cause so much darkness!" The words of Genesis met deaf ears as the smell of burning flesh filled his nose. "You do not belong in this world." Genesis bit down hard, his teeth piercing the soft patch of skin that had been burned away, causing blood to gush into his mouth. He could hear the deafening roar of Hades as they plunged to the ground.

"What are you doing!" Genesis ignored the dragon he had in his jaws, as they plummeted head first. Hades' neck had snapped as Genesis bit down even harder, causing the black dragon to roar in pain once more.

"Ending this." The red dragon said as they impacted the ground, causing a huge explosion as it gave way under them, making them fall through to an underground cavern. It was the very same one that Genesis had seen when he returned to this world from being sealed. It was the perfect place to seal Hades away.

Hades was on his back as Genesis still had him in his jaws. Now though, Genesis was pulling him apart, his claws were digging into the soft underbelly of Hades, causing blood to pour out of his wounds. Hades was still alive. Genesis knew how to end his life, it was the only way to kill something immortal was to rid it of it's head and burn it's heart. He was going to do just that.

"Before you kill me, you must know your son is killing your family right about now." Genesis stopped what he was doing for a minute, his fin like ears perking forward to listen.

"Son? My son isn't even born yet." Genesis, with Hades still in his jaws, was confused at this statement. The red dragon folded his wings, letting himself relax, for Hades was paralyzed and couldn't go anywhere. "Okay, I'm listening. Explain." Genesis waited for Hades to explain.

"The woman, Hera came to me, looking for a chance to rid you of your family. When she came to me, she bought with her, a young man, named Ladon. He is powerful." Genesis squeezed his jaws more on the neck of the black dragon, trying to get more from him. More blood came and the other dragon groaned in pain. Genesis wanted him to suffer a slow and painful death. "He is the master of the monster known as Korybantes. He even has the black wing." At hearing about the black wing, Genesis' red reptilian eyes widened slightly as he growled. To know that he had a son with Hera, was slightly heartbreaking, more so it was anger that he felt the most.

Genesis felt anger pulse through his veins and he crushed down on the neck of the black dragon even more, cutting off air to his lungs. Hades screeched as air was being restricted from him. Genesis was enjoying the thrill of crushing the throat of his brother, whom he hated. Genesis pulled while his claws dug into the chest of his brother, causing more terrifying sounds to come from the mouth of Hades. The red dragon pulled harder, causing skin and scale to tear from stress. Blood splattered all over as Genesis ripped the head of his brother from his body.

"It is done." He dropped the head in the water that laid in the bottom of the cavern, then started the task of ridding the body of it's heart.

Once the heart of Hades was turned to ashes, Genesis burned the black dragons body. It was a sight he wished wouldn't last as long as it did. He wasn't heartbroken about it, but whether evil or not, this was his brother. Brothers were supposed to be friends, not enemies.

"I wish we could've been real brothers, but I guess the meaning of a brother, is someone who can stick with you." The red dragon was bidding his farewells to his worst opponent ever. "Goodbye Brother." With that he spread his wings, taking to the sky as the darkness started to fade.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hekate ran fast as she and Ari were trying to outrun the parasites that prowled the alleys and streets of Edge. Ari looked back behind her every now and then to see if they were catching up, but when she saw that the parasites could climb the walls, she panicked. It was at the opening of the alley they were running through, that they stumbled on the giant form of the monster. The parasites fled the scene as the monster roared. Ari looked up at it, not knowing what to think, but grinned when she saw Weiss and Cloud taking on the creature at full force.

Cloud was slightly injured, but he didn't let it stop him at all. The blond headed man, leapt from one spot to the other, cutting down the parasites. One by one, they fell dead from the creatures back. Weiss was having fun killing them from where he stood on the ground. Yuffie appeared out of nowhere, taking on some of the ugly bugs herself. The young ninja looked worn out, but she was willing to die to keep more people from dieing themselves.

Everything was interrupted when something big landed right in front of the monster. Something bigger, red, and had spikes. The ground shook as the red dragon landed, roaring in the smaller creatures face. The monster roared back as a sign of acceptance of a fight, before swinging one of it's long arms at the dragon.

Weiss had spotted Ari, going over to her, hopping onto Hekate behind her. He kicked Hekate into a fast gallop, leading to Seventh Heaven, where Artemis was waiting. Ari just leaned back against Weiss as he starred ahead, watching for the parasites. She was very tired, but that wasn't stopping her mother from yelling at her, or having to tell her mother that Genesis was possibly dead.

Ladon watched as Weiss and Ari ran away from the battle between the red dragon and Korybantes. It was the fight of a lifetime, even though Ladon knew that his beloved pet wouldn't win against someone who had beaten Hades. It was a game of chance and the dice were loaded. He knew he should leave, but the sound and sight of the red dragon ripping off the head of Korybantes, was proof that the red dragon had indeed returned. In the form of Genesis Rhapsodos, his father.

The loss of his beloved pet, made him yell out in pain of loosing the only friend he had ever had. His yell even told Genesis where he was located and the dragon spotted him. Ladon knew, that he was either going to be killed by his own father, or given the chance to run. It was when Ladon saw the look in the dragons eyes, that he knew Genesis was curious as to who he was.

Genesis turned his gaze to the young man with black hair standing on the building next to him. He did see that it was his son he was staring at, but he didn't want to except it. He turned angry, feeling rage boil inside him. Genesis knew it was him that threw Ari off the building, it was also him that unleashed the monster on Edge, and it was his mother that raised him to be a killer. He even growled at Ladon, but he couldn't find himself to do anything. Instead, he let fire consume him, changing him back to his human form.

He walked onto the building, clad in his white shirt and leather pants, with Exodus in hand he walked up to the boy. Genesis got close enough to put the tip of Exodus at the boys nose, threatening him, but Ladon didn't do anything. He just stared back, tears starting to roll down his face.

Ladon got on his knees, knowing that he was deserving of his fate, but nothing came. Instead, he looked up to see Genesis staring down at him, waiting for words to come from his mouth. None came though, causing the auburn haired man to sigh. The dark haired man in front of him, was the product of a one night stand with a woman who was as demented as Sephiroth himself. He didn't know how he felt, but at least he knew this.

Ladon was his son and he knew it would tear Artemis apart to see him.

"Ladon." Genesis spoke. "I'm giving you a choice. You can either leave, or you can go someplace I have been before and wouldn't want to go back." Ladon rose to his feet, nodding. He began to turn away, but he stopped when more words came from Genesis. "I will call for you when I need you. That is the debt you owe me." The young man nodded, spreading his black wing and taking to the air.

Genesis watched as his dark son flew away, he did what he knew was right, letting him live. The auburn man could've killed his own son, because of the fact that he didn't even know Ladon, but his judgment had passed on the matter. He let him live, only as a servant to his call, when ever Ladon was needed he would come or Genesis would hunt him down. It was the only way to keep Ladon out of trouble, the only way he knew how to change the young man. For now, Ladon would be kept from the world, while wondering in the world.

At last the fighting was over, for now at least. Being the guardian of an entire planet wasn't an easy job, but Minerva was rewarding him with peace, at least until the next threat. For now though, he had to get rid of the monsters lifeless body as it was stinking up the place. He set it on fire, then walked away, going to his family.

The next thing Genesis knew, he was at Seventh Heaven, but he didn't want to go inside just yet. It was the smell of the blood on the door that made him sick, not the sight of it. He retched, letting his stomach revolt what ever was in it, which happened to be the blood he swallowed from Hades and the monster. It didn't effect him as he was a dragon, but when he was human, his system couldn't take it. Humans weren't capable of living off the blood of other things. When he had finished, he leaned against the side of the building, taking deep breaths.

Genesis looked up and saw Hekate in front of him, her burgundy eyes full of comfort and respect. She sighed, then took a step forward, nuzzling the auburn haired man. That was the one thing about this creature, she knew what was in the hearts of people, she was a friend to everyone. He put his hand on her head, just below her horn.

"Hekate, thank you for looking after Ari." The beast nodded and nickered. It was her way of saying your welcome. At the moment, all he wanted to do was be with Artemis, sleeping with her in his arms. He looked up when the door opened, Weiss walking out with an apple in his hand.

"Hekate! I got….something.." His face faltered when he saw Genesis leaning against the side of the building, Hekate standing by him. They both turned to look at the unusually haired man. "Damn, you look horrible." Weiss looked at the blood on Genesis' white shirt and the expression on the auburn haired man's face was that of pure exhaustion.

"Thanks. It was nice of you to notice." The sarcasm in Genesis' voice caused Weiss to smirk. "Where are the others?" Weiss pointed towards the door.

"They think you are dead. So, in other words, they are sitting on the couch crying." Genesis didn't know whether to go in and say to them that everything was okay or to leave, never coming back. In his heart though, the decision had been made.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ari hugged her mother tight as she cried, she thought her father was dead. Artemis didn't think he was though, she felt him in her mind, he wasn't far. Still, her daughter saw his body burn, but it had to be done. Artemis had tears in her eyes as well, seeing her daughter in pain only broke her heart.

"Ari, there is someone outside here to see you!" Weiss opened the door and Ari looked up with tears in her eyes. She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket, wondering who would come to see her, so she stood.

"Who is it?" Weiss said nothing as Ari walked outside into the light, looking around. Her eyes landed on her fathers weary and tired figure now sitting against the building. "Daddy?" Genesis turned his head towards her, smiling slightly. She started to cry again, running over to him, almost tackling him. Instead she just calmly sat down next to him.

"I told you I would come back." He took her in his arms as a fresh wave of tears came. He kissed the top of her head.

"I thought you were dead." He began to stand, using the wall to help him get to his feet. Ari stood with him, helping him get into the bar, where Artemis was waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" The pregnant woman walked up to him and he put his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest. "You think we can get married now?" He chuckled.

"I think so." The Rhapsodos family stood there, embracing each other. Genesis had a smile on his face. It was a good smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

One more chapter guys…I hope this one wasn't too lame, if it was you can beat me with a bat, the little furry kind if you please.

Anyway, there will be more to this tale, series…thing. There is another story after this one, and a side story that has to do with Ari and Weiss. As well as Ladon's little short. Then there is the Birth of Luna. But that's coming.

Let me know what you think.

Shout outs to reviewers!

SHIBI! AND EOS!!

Michiyo


	14. Resolve

-1AN: Okay, this is the last chapter for this story. Don't worry though, there will be more to this tale.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis was very uncomfortable. Even in the arms of her husband, she was uncomfortable, was it because of the temperature in the room? No, she didn't think so, but she was awake. Yet, Genesis slept very soundly next to her, matter of fact she was right up against him. Still, she couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the baby keeping her up, but he wasn't moving around much. Which, made her think that her due date had passed three days ago.

They were still living with Cloud, while waiting on their house to be finished with repairs. It wasn't really a house, it was more like a mansion that she inherited. After all, she was the daughter of a mob boss, the house belonged to her parents. After they were killed by the mob, only two months after she was born, the house just sat on a hill outside of Kalm. It was one of the three mansions around Kalm and it was the biggest one.

Artemis was interrupted from her thinking when she felt a slight pain in her back. It wasn't strong, but it was there and she noticed it. Her instincts were telling her to get up and move around, but Genesis had the habit of keeping her in a death grip in his sleep so she couldn't go anywhere. She went back to thinking, deciding that she wasn't getting up anytime soon.

Three months ago, Cloud and Tifa welcomed their daughter into the world. She was beautiful, mako eyes, dark hair that would eventually grow lighter in color with her age. Cloud had named her Ritte Idalia Strife, after his mother, Tifa agreed to it. Though, Cloud had been a bit grumpy lately due to Ritte waking up at all hours. She would constantly get earaches, sometimes they would be so bad they would have to take her to the hospital. This, Artemis found, was where Cloud showed more of his softer side. I was a side of him only his family would see and in the past, only Tifa would see. Now though, little Ritte had her father wrapped around her little fingers, even though she was only three months old.

Another pain shot through Artemis, only this time, it was in her abdomen. She knew now that she was in labor, but didn't press the matter. It wasn't till the next pain, only seven minutes later, that she decided to wake up Genesis. She gently nudged him, but it didn't work, he just tightened his hold on her. She tried to shake him awake, but it wasn't working. Time for plan B. She put her mouth next to his ear, taking a deep breath, she yelled in his ear.

"GENESIS RHAPSODOS WAKE UP!!!" His eyes snapped open, then he sat up in a mad dash, almost hitting Artemis. It worked. "Now that I have your attention." He looked at her in the darkness and waited for her to turn the lamp on before speaking.

"What's wrong?" She took in a breath as another contraction hit her. He noticed this, putting a hand on her very pregnant belly. She put her hand on top of his. "We need to go huh?" She nodded. For a person who was about to be a father once more, yet this was the first child that he would see born that was his, he was really calm.

"Are you going to call Weiss to get Ari?" He nodded as he got out the bed. He went over to the closet, taking out a pair of jeans and tossing them on the bed. Artemis had the urge to stand, but when she did, there was a gush of water in between her legs soaking her shorts. "Uh…my water just broke." Genesis turned around from the closet to face her, his eyes looking at the puddle of water that was starting to soak into the beige carpet.

He had to admit, that moment where she stood looking down at the puddle in her shorts and his black t-shirt he had let her borrow, was rather cute. The shirt hugged her tightly, exposing some of her belly. Her hair was a little ways past her shoulders, she had cut it two weeks ago, it was a bit messy now. He went over to her, in his navy pajama pants. He saw her tears, he wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at him, blinking her tears away.

"My water broke and it's all over the carpet." She broke down in tears, grabbing hold of him and crying into his bare chest. She was back to the way she was before, when he had first fallen in love with her. She was innocent again, if only till the baby is born.

"It's okay, it can be cleaned." He held her close. Just then another contraction hit her, causing her to cry out in pain. "Okay, we got to go." He let her go, looking at the clock on the side of the bed that read 4:23 AM.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was now 9:40 AM, day was evident as Ari leaned against Weiss while waiting on news of her mother. Weiss was currently sleeping as they sat on the couch in the waiting room, Ari was getting close to falling asleep as well. The others were here too, mainly Cloud, Tifa, Ritte, Denzel, and Marlene. After all, they were considered family.

"Good morning!" The loud exclamation of Reno carried across the room, waking up Weiss and a half asleep Ari. "Oh. Sorry." He had flowers in his hand and a grin on his face. "Any news yet?" Weiss looked at the red head.

"Nope." Weiss just said plainly. Cloud sighed as he held Ritte, Reno sure knew how to ruin a quiet time. Weiss just leaned back, letting Ari curl up against him so she could go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the delivery room, Artemis was waiting on the doctor to return. So was Genesis, then he could let his poor hand rest a little. Artemis had squeezed his hand so hard during her contractions that he could have sworn it was broken, after all, he was half the problem.

"Okay Artemis, you can deliver now." Genesis knew that it was time for him to leave, otherwise, he would need a new hand. He got up to leave but Artemis grabbed his shirt, looking up in his eyes with a sweet and innocent look.

"You are not leaving me alone are you?" He sat back down with a blank stare on his face. Then he smiled. Artemis' face cringed in pain, making her yell out in pain as another contraction came. She grabbed his hand, crushing it in her grip.

"Okay, you can start pushing now." Her forehead was sweaty, her hair damp with sweat, making it a bit wavy. Genesis thought she had never been as beautiful as she was now. The whole time she was grabbing his hand, Genesis felt time slow down, even though to Artemis it was faster. In the blink of an eye, everything was over.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said, Genesis snapped out of his trance, looking at Artemis. She had the biggest smile on her face as they handed his son over to her. Auburn hair atop the infants head, blue mako eyes, the same as his fathers. Artemis' tears of pain were gone, being replaced with tears of joy. Yet, all Genesis could do was stare.

"Sir, do you want to cut the cord?" Genesis looked up at the blond headed nurse standing next to him. He nodded, standing to cut the cord that linked Artemis with their son while he was in the womb. It was then he got a good look at his son, his fourth child and the only one he had seen born.

It was at that moment, he wondered where Ladon was. Even though Genesis barely knew his first born son, he still cared, otherwise he would have killed him back on that rooftop after killing Korybantes. It was his heart that had opened up, he knew it was Ari and Selene that did it, now his heart was getting bigger. He had another son, one that he had seen born, one that he was there for. He watched as a nurse took the infant boy away, wrapping him in towels and cleaning him off. He stayed next to Artemis, who was exhausted from the miracle she performed.

"I'm sorry about your hand." She looked at him, with tears in her eyes. He shook his head, leaning in to kiss her.

"It was worth it." He kissed her again. "I'll go get Ari." He stood leaving her to be tended to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ari!" Ari looked up as her father came into the waiting room, looking a bit happier than before. She didn't know what was going on.

"Well, what's the news?" Weiss asked as he sat on the couch.

"You'll find out soon enough, right now I need Ari to come with me." He looked to Ari, who was smiling bright. She jumped up from where she sat next to Weiss, running over to her father as he turned to leave the direction he came from.

"It's a boy isn't it?" He nodded as Ari tried to keep up with his pace, he slowed down a bit, turning to look over his shoulder at her. He gave her a smile as he started to run down the halls of the maternity ward, Ari chasing after him. "Dad! Wait up!" He cut the corner before she could catch up to him. "Dad? I know you're here. You can come out from that closet." The door to the janitors closet opened and Genesis walked out with a smile on his face.

"Your getting better." He walked up to her, putting an arm around her shoulders and his other hand in his jean pocket as they walked down the hall to where Artemis was resting. "Ari, how bout we go see if the house is ready after we eat lunch?" He asked her as he opened the door to the room Artemis was in.

"It sounds like a plan." She said with a smile while walking in the room. Artemis was laying on the bed with the infant in her arms. Ari walked up to her mother, looking at her new brother.

"Ari, this is Halden." Ari looked into her little brother's eyes, smiling at him. He just looked up at her, trying to find out who she was, but he started to whimper as he wanted sleep. Genesis watched the interaction between his children, they knew each other before they were even born it seemed. The auburn haired man stood at the foot of the bed, watching his family. Not only did he see Ari there, but he saw Selene as well, she was in Ari's spirit.

"Ari, lets go, your mother needs to sleep." Genesis had to drag his daughter out of the room, before they headed to the others.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ladon walked through the capitol city of Wutai, just wondering. Somehow, he knew that he couldn't do much. He didn't deserve to live, knowing his father should have killed him, but somehow he knew it was because Genesis actually cared. Unlike Hera, who beat him all through childhood. His own mother, never cared about him, she had no love for him. She took her anger for Genesis out on him, because he was the son that the man left behind.

He had learned to let go of his anger towards the family he now knew he had. Yes, when Arigaela hugged him in front of Hades, he was angry at her. Still, he saw the love she had for him in her eyes and tears. For once, someone was crying for him, not because of something he did. He did regret throwing her down to her death, but when he saw her fleeing from Korybantes on the Nightmare, he felt glad for some reason. He was cast out of his thoughts when someone ran into him, spilling whatever was in their hands.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't see….you…You!" He was shocked to see the Wutai girl that fought off Korybantes. She looked angry at him, her short black hair and blue shirt with her grey shorts fit her perfectly. Apparently she had just stolen some oranges. "What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly.

"Wandering around." He said flatly. He was about to walk past her, when she threw an orange at him, hitting him in the head.

"I was talking to you!" She was beyond angry, wanting answers to questions that he didn't have the answers too was just annoying. He stopped in his tracks, sighing he turned around.

"What do you want?" He switch his backpack to the other shoulder. The girl smirked.

"Tell me your name?" Maybe there was a question he could answer. He smirked.

"Tell me your's first." She huffed, crossing her arms and putting her head in the air. Then, she looked at him once more, taking in his features. He had the bluest eyes, she noted that they were Mako, taking on an aqua color towards the pupil. He may have been dressed in all black, but his stature was nice. His hair was a bit long and covered one side of his face, though black as it was, in the right light it took a red hue to it.

"My name is Yuffie Kisaragi, Princess of Wutai!" Ladon was slightly surprised by this fact. So, the girl was royalty, figured she was a bit of a brat. He bowed to her.

"Well Ms. Kisaragi, I am Ladon Rhapsodos, the wanderer." He did it in respect to her, not wanting to get on her bad side. When he stood up, he noticed the expression on her face. "What's wrong?" He said.

"Rhapsodos? You mean you're related to Genesis?" He nodded, he didn't think she would notice.

"I'm his son." Yuffie gave him a big smile, it scared him slightly, not knowing what she was planning. She walked over to him, grabbing his arm and linking it with hers. He looked at her oddly.

"You must come stay at my home for a few days, just so you can get some food and a decent place to sleep, besides you are the son of a friend. A really good friend, who just happens to be the guardian and protector of this world." It was worth a shot. He let her lead him through the crowded streets, as she talked away. Maybe, he could put his selfishness away for once, put all his anger and sorrow behind him. For the first time in years, Ladon smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ari walked down the stairs in her new home, marble columns lined the main hallway throughout the mansion. She didn't think it was a mansion at all, she had it in her mind that it was a castle, one fit for a princess such as herself, but she knew she was being selfish now. She was out on her quest to find her father, where ever he may be, in this huge home that they had moved into only a month ago. It wasn't a big deal, but she had decided what she wanted to do in life and wanted the approval of her parents before going on this path.

As her bare feet hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs, she stiffened up because the floor was cold, she regretted not putting on her shoes. She walked a little ways down the main hall, going to the sitting room, nope he wasn't in there. She was about to go to the kitchen when she ran into one of the maids.

"Ms. Ari, is there something you need?" The blond maid said, she was in her early thirties and she was pretty, kind was what she was too.

"Terra, have you seen my father?" The blond woman shook her head. "Well, thanks anyway." Ari took off running, Terra called after her.

"Did you try his study?" Ari forgot about her father's love for books, reading in general, it wasn't a surprise. She continued on her way, looking in every room she could think of.

When she made it to her father's study where she found Genesis laying on a couch with his feet propped up on the other arm with his ankles crossed, reading a book. He was in his usual attire, consisting of black leather pants and a white button up shirt, with his boots on.

It wasn't LOVELESS he was reading, it was thicker than that, it looked bigger too. The couch was too short, it was more of a loveseat than anything, it's beige color would stain. Yet, she knew he was relaxed with his nose in a book, she was the same way. Ari walked closer to him, taking a seat in the chair across from where he was, the only thing in between was the glass table.

"Dad, can I talk to you about something?" Genesis turned his eyes to her, looking at her solemn expression. He looked back at the book he was reading, turning the page, going to the next part of the story.

"What is it?" He uncrossed his ankles, sitting up and putting the book on the table, he looked her in the eyes. He leaned back against the couch, putting his arms on the back of it. Ari sighed, she wanted to be a singer so bad, this was the only person she knew that could make it happen.

"I want to be a singer." This didn't surprise him at all. "You know how I've been writing songs for a while now and singing all the time. I even got mom to show me a few things on the piano." He nodded.

"Ari, come here." He said and she got up, walking around the table to sit next to her father. "How bad do you want to achieve this?" He looked her in the eyes, making sure if she was serious about it.

"I want it with all my heart." She smiled then leaned against him.

"We'll have to work on getting some songs then." She hugged him close, then got up from the couch, running to the door. "Ari!" She stopped. "Where is your mother?" She smiled.

"She's in the sunroom with Hawk." Ari left her father to himself. The room was empty and all his now, but there was something he had to do. He got up from the couch, walking over to his desk in front of the window. He looked outside, it was raining, Ari's birthday was in three days, yet it always snowed on her birthday. Now, it was raining.

He opened the top drawn of his desk, taking out a small velvet box, opening it. Inside was a bracelet, it was the same one he gave Selene all those years ago. He gave a small smile, then shut it, putting it back in his desk. Genesis walked out of his study, heading to the sunroom to find his wife and son.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis held her three month old son as she walked by the various plants in the sunroom. She wore her favorite winter dress, it was white with silver leaves and vines going in every direction, all the way to the floor. Halden or Hawk, as everyone called him, was quite content in his mothers arms. He gurgled every now and then, sometimes glancing at the colorful roses, grabbing at them. He was entertaining himself, it was only natural.

"You are going to be a hand full when you get older." She kissed her son's forehead, smiling at her newest creation. Hawk's eyes were bright with curiosity, wanting to know what he was doing in this world. When Artemis turned around to the sound of boots, she saw Genesis standing there with a small smile on his face.

"I just talked to Ari." Artemis smiled as her son gurgled. Genesis stepped closer to her, looking down at his son in her arms. The baby reached up, hoping to be taken by his father, which he was granted. "She really wants to be a singer and I'm willing to help her out on that." Genesis said as he took his son in his arms, putting the baby against his chest and shoulder. Hawk snuggled up against Genesis' neck, slowly falling to sleep.

"How come he gets to sleep faster with you holding him?" It was a precious sight, one that Artemis was glad to see from the once ambitious and murderous man. This moment was one of the moments where you saw Genesis as who he was, not for what he was or has been. Artemis knew that she had changed him, if not the moment she had first laid her eyes on him, but it was her gift of innocence and the ability she had to give him the life he deserved. For that, she was truly happy.

"I have no idea." He looked at his sleeping son. Hawk seemed to have a bit of a runny nose, but he didn't care at the moment, because he was with his father and he was asleep.

"Pardon the interruption, but there is someone here to see you Sir." Genesis turned to the butler and nodded.

"I'll be there in a moment." He turned back to Artemis, taking his son and giving him to Artemis. "You should go put him to bed." She nodded, leaving the room. He himself walked out the room, going to the main hallway, where his guest waited for him in the foyer.

Genesis was a bit surprised to see Cloud standing the foyer of his home, soaking wet as well. There must be a good reason why he came, but it didn't matter what it was, the blond man was a friend. The blond man turned to greet him, but was slightly cut off from it when his hair collapsed due to the wetness. Genesis didn't know whether to laugh or just keep his mouth shut, so he just smiled.

"Cloud, what are you doing here?" Genesis asked stopping about five feet away from the blond man, leaning against a column. "And why are you traveling in the rain?" Cloud just let his shoulders slump. It was bad enough he had to get up at three thirty in the morning to go do a long distance delivery, but when he was being questioned by Genesis, it made things a bit more dreary.

"I had a job to do and I'm not going to make it home tonight, so I thought I would come visit." Genesis raised an eyebrow. "My phone died too." The auburn haired man understood what Cloud was hinting at.

"You don't have to hint anymore, you can stay for the night. Plus, we have phones and I'm pretty sure dinner is being cooked as we speak." Cloud was relieved, he wasn't expecting to get food thrown in the deal as well. Then again, this family was all about manners.

"This is a nice place." Cloud said looking up at the ceiling. "I don't think I could live in a place like this." Genesis grunted.

"It's not my style, but if you get a place like this for free and your own office where you can read all the time, then it's worth it." Cloud nodded, only Genesis would say something like that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Genesis slipped into bed behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her half asleep form. He nuzzled her neck, causing her to open her eyes, she really wasn't in the mood for things tonight. After all, she was still somewhat recovering from childbirth. It was when he started kissing her neck that she was getting frustrated.

"Not tonight." He was a little let down, but settled for the fact that she was tired and would be getting up later when the baby wanted to eat. She knew that he was still learning that when there is a baby in the house, no one ever got any sleep. "Good night." All she got in return was a moan. He was already sleeping.

What a life it was turning out to be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahhh….what a sweet ending. I had fun with this fic, if only pouring out my brain into it and all. There were some days where I would spend all day trying to write this, only to get writers block. Sometimes I would get headaches….but it was worth it. I'm not in it for the reviews, I'm in it because I love writing.

So, If you want more, all you have to do is wait for the next story to this series….It has to do with Luna…and who she is, you will see.

Thank you sooo much Shibi and Eos! Ya'll have been so great to me….I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! The next little one-shot shall be for you two!

Michiyo


End file.
